Casanova meets the Doctor
by Lostinthoughtantime
Summary: Reunion fic, featuring Cassanova, the doctor and Rose, the Master and more! Started off as a story on Casanova and the Doctor and has turned into one LONG reunion fic... Really hopeless at summaries... Dr/Rose 4eva PS: Plot bunny got me!
1. Venice

_A/N: I brought BBC's version of Casanova yesterday on DVD (with the delicious David Tennant in lead role) and i suddenly had a little idea, what if the Doctor met Casanova? - wouldn't it be fun. Hence this story ha ha... The Doctor meets Casanova who looks like his double!! How will Rose react to this famous legendary flirt as he tries to turn her head?... ooooohhhhh Read on lol... R&R peeps_

* * *

The Doctor grinned as he opened the Tardis door, "Here we are then, Venice the city of light," he frowned as he glanced at the people across the river, "Oh, looks like we've arrived in the 18th century, rather than the 21st Century" he rubbed his ear thoughtfully as Rose came to stand beside him.

"You really should let me navigate sometime, can't do any worse than you" she teased

"This has nothing to do with me, it's the Tardis"

Rose chuckled, "Typical man, blames his tools"

"Rose, you know very well that…"

Rose shook her head, "I'm only teasing"

"I knew that" the Doctor muttered and cleared his throat, "So as we're here, it wouldn't hurt to have a little look around" he grinned as he spotted a passing gondola, "I've always wanted to go on a gondola. What do you say Rose, 18th Century Venice?"

Rose sighed, the Doctor was wearing the smile that made her melt inside, a smile that she could never say no to. "I guess it could be interesting," she glanced at the women in their dresses and grinned, "I guess that means I'll have to dress the part"

The Doctor nodded, "you should find everything you need in the wardrobe," he turned to glance at Rose but she'd already retreated into the Tardis.

* * *

Rose came out quite a while later to find the Doctor leaning against the Tardis looking thoroughly bored, "Rose, how long does it take to simply change into a dress" he grumbled as he turned to face her. As his eyes took in Rose his eyes opened wide and he smiled, "Hello" he said simply.

Rose giggled and twirled, "Do you think I'll fit in?"

The Doctor nodded dumbfounded. Rose stood before him wearing a rich blue silk dress. He stared at the large wide skirt made up of layers of rich fabrics and petticoats, he brought his eyes up to her waist, pulled in by a corset, and up to her breasts lifted high. Her hair was hanging down in ringlets, he couldn't look away.

"Well Doctor," Rose said, wondering why the Doctor was so quiet, "is it too much?"

He coughed and tried to keep his eyes level with hers, "It's fine, fine" he quickly looked away as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Rose shook her head disappointed, she'd hoped for a better reaction other than 'fine'. She looked at the familiar pinstripe suit and the white trainers that the Doctor always wore, "What about you Doctor, won't you be getting changed?"

The Doctor looked at the flamboyant dress of the era, stared at the men in their brightly colored coats, the breaches and the stockings and he shook his head, "This suit will do, timeless this is"

Rose giggled, "Aah, I was looking forward to seeing you in a pink suit and a nice pair of stockings"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't think so Rose"

She stared at him doubtfully, "What about blending in?"

"I told you Rose, this suit is timeless"

Rose shook her head and the Doctor took her hand, "Right Venice"


	2. Casanova

_A/N: I don't usually do happy doodah stories makes a pleasant change..._

"18th Century Venice, the pleasure capitol of Europe" The Doctor held Rose's hand as they slowly walked along the narrow streets, "it is considered to be one of the most beautiful cities in the world, even the galaxy" and he winked as he continued in lecture mode, "the city stretches across 118 small islands, there are 400 bridges connecting the city together…"

Rose held back a yawn and interrupted, "Doctor…"

He glanced at her, "am I rambling?" she nodded, "ah well its this new mouth of mine forever going on, once I start talking I can't seem to.." Rose giggled and he smiled as they stopped in the centre of a bridge and turned to look over the canal.

"It's so beautiful," sighed Rose as the Doctor squeezed her hand, "Thank you bringing me here"

The Doctor shrugged, "My pleasure, I'm only sorry it isn't the 21st Century"

Rose leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm not sorry, this place is so peaceful, and it's just pleasant to be here with you now"

The Doctor gave her a hug and noticed something in the distance. He stepped back from her, "Stay here a minute Rose, I have an idea"

"Doctor?"

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand before walking off. Rose shook her head, it wasn't any use trying to reason with him when he was all fired up. She stayed at the bridge and watched as the gondola's glided over the canals.

* * *

Someone suddenly pushed her over.

"Sorry, sorry" said a familiar voice, and she felt a hand pull her up onto her feet. She stared at the man in front of her, "Doctor?"

He stood in front of her in blue britches, light blue stockings and an over shirt, "you changed your mind about the clothes," she grinned, and reached out to touch his hair slightly ruffled and out of place, it was not the spiky look she'd gotten used to, "the hair's different too"

The man bowed before her and took her hand and placed a kiss against it. Rose chuckled as the man stood in front of her with a cheeky grin on his face, "My lady, I apologise and beg humbly for your forgiveness"

Rose shook her head amused at the Doctor's new mood, "And I give it gladly sir" she giggled and the man raised an eyebrow and bowed once more taking her hand and kissing it once more, "My name is Giacamo Casanova, you've surely heard of me?" and he ran kisses up her arm. Rose pulled her arm back laughing, "Doctor, don't be so silly"

The man stood up in front of her and smiled, "I can be a Doctor if that is what you wish, have been known to play doctor in the past" and he winked, "but my beautiful mysterious angel, that must come later" he paused and glanced anxiously over his shoulder at a man running towards them, he bowed to Rose, "For now my lady I must go and hide, I'm afraid I have an angry husband to avoid" Rose stared in shock as Casanova kissed her full on the mouth and then ran off into the distance.

She glanced about her dazed as the 'husband' ran past.

"Rose" Rose turned to stare at the man behind her

"Doctor?" she stared at the Doctor in his familiar pin stripe suit and the spiked hair, "but" she turned and glanced into the distance where Casanova had disappeared, "You were here"

The Doctor shook his head and frowned as he noticed her smudged lipstick and her wide eyes, "What have I missed?"


	3. Arrest

Rose frowned at the Doctor's puzzled expression. "What are you playing at Doctor?"

He shook his head, "I'm not playing anything, why is your lipstick smudged?"

Rose took out a mirror from her pocket and quickly fixed her lipstick, "you should know"

He shook his head, "I wouldn't be asking if I did"

Rose sighed, "I'm not playing this game any more, I refuse" and she turned her back on him and looked over the canal.

The Doctor scratched his ear in thought and shrugged, she'd tell him what happened in her own time. Human females were peculiar things over time he'd learnt if you don't mention a subject the female would usually bring it up later. "So, moving on don't you want to know what I've been up to?"

Rose gave him a funny look but said nothing

He grinned and took her hand, "I've arranged for us to take a trip on Gondola, come on they are waiting for us" and he pulled her away from the bridge.

* * *

Later they returned to the Tardis, Rose was in a better mood now, although she hadn't quite forgiven the Doctor for his earlier joke but she thought she'd deal with it later. She went inside the Tardis and breathed a sigh of relief as she changed out of the dress and corset. She pulled on a denim mini skirt and a tight T-shirt and smiled at herself in the mirror grateful that the corset was no longer in fashion in the 21st Century.

The Doctor stood outside the Tardis staring at the beautiful city. He thought about Rose's strange behaviour earlier that day and wondered how he was going to get her to talk about it. He frowned as he saw a young man run towards him and then run and hid behind the Tardis. The Doctor went to see who it was but the man hissed at him, "Don't look my way," the voice was familiar, "if they ask you haven't seen me"

The Doctor shrugged and watched as a group of men ran towards him,

"Giacomo Casanova," one of the men approached the Doctor, "we've found you at last"

The Doctor frowned, "I think there's been a mistake"

The man laughed, "Giacomo I am not blind, nor stupid, you have escaped us before but this time" he chuckled, "there is no escape" the man gestured to two men in uniform, "Arrest him"

"For what?" cried the Doctor as the two men grabbed him.

"for offences against the government and church"

The Doctor was led away mouth open wide in shock for once speechless.

Rose opened the Tardis door and stared as the Doctor was led away, she went to call his name yet a hand came over her mouth to keep her silent.

"Don't say a word" came a familiar voice from behind her.


	4. Seduction

"Doctor?" she turned and stared at the man she'd seen earlier that day,

He smiled with delight; "aah if it isn't my beautiful mysterious angel" he bowed once more.

"Doctor?" She said again and then stared over to where she'd seen the Doctor being led away, "but, you were over there, I saw you in the suit" Rose shook her head bewildered and confused, "I don't understand"

Casanova took her hand in his, "I believe there has been some confusion. Your friend the Doctor and I share similar looks, of course" he said with a wink, "I am the better looking one don't you think?"

Rose tried to try not to smile at his obvious charm, "So you are not the Doctor?"

Casanova shrugged, "I told you before I can be anything you want me to be" and he shrugged, "but my name, as I said before, is Giacomo Casanova"

"Casanova?" she giggled

He smiled, "You have heard of me then? I am quite infamous in Venice and I can assure you everything they say is true"

Rose lifted an eyebrow, "really, and what might they be saying?"

He shrugged and lifted his eyebrows, "Well one should never boast but it's quite okay to state the facts" he raised a hand to Rose's cheek, "They say I am a great lover, I can introduce you to a few ladies who would confirm this" he paused and leaned in, "but of course a more enjoyable time would be had if I just showed you"

Rose pulled away and stared at him with a smirk, "I don't think so," she frowned suddenly remembering the Doctor, "So where is the Doctor then?"

Casanova shrugged, "I believe he was arrested"

"Why?"

"They thought he was me"

Rose stared at Casanova, "What are you guilty of?"

He grinned, "I slept with their wives and now they invent charges to get me out of the way," he ran a hand through his hair and Rose automatically thought of the Doctor, "I was doing them a service"

Rose chuckled, "a service?"

"They love their wives, I _love_ their wives ergo happy wives not so demanding on husbands"

Rose lifted an eyebrow, "I can see them really agreeing with that" she said with deliberate sarcasm.

Casanova chuckled, "Yes, well they are a bit narrow minded, maybe if they spent more time with their wives…"

Rose shook her head, "We really don't have time for this. We have to help the Doctor!"

Casanova leaned over to Rose and tried to caress her cheek, "I can think of more enjoyable things we could be doing right now"

Rose jerked away, "The Doctor"

Casanova sighed in resignation, "There isn't a lot we can do"

"Of course there is, we can go and explain the mix up"

Casanova shook his head, "I don't think so," he rubbed his neck thoughtfully, "I'd rather not go to jail"

Rose stared at Casanova angry, "We can't leave him there!"

Casanova looked at the fire in Rose's eyes, "Are you and he?" he shook his head suddenly, "No, you haven't been with a man for a long time" Rose's eyes looked at him in disbelief, "I can tell" he muttered as he ran a finger over Rose's cheek, "but you want to; with him" he paused and gave her a smile, "If the Doctor is exactly like me then I can assure you it will be very good for you, we're very well endowed"

Rose slapped him,

"What did you do that for?" Casanova rubbed his cheek and stared at Rose in disbelief.

"Is that all you can think about!?"

He smiled at her, "When in the company of a woman as beautiful as your self what else could I think about?"

Rose shook her head, "We need to help the Doctor"

"We? What makes you think I will help you?"

Rose rolled her eyes to the sky in desperation, "Because it's your fault"

"There is that of course," he paused and placed a finger on his chin before turning to Rose, "I may also be intrigued to meet this Doctor, whom you hold in high regard, to see just how much alike we are"

Rose sighed, "So you'll help"

Casanova sighed, "I will, but before we go anywhere," he reached out to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her once more, his tongue invading her mouth, tasting and teasing her lips, she sighed as he pulled back, "That was very nice" he said standing back to look at her.

Rose stood there bewildered, "Err so we can go now"

Casanova shook his head, "I think you need to put some clothes on first, we can't have you running through Venice naked, people will talk" and he grinned at Rose's legs.

"Oh…" Rose suddenly realised the unsuitability of her outfit, "I'll just go get changed"

"Would you like a hand?"

Rose shook her head, "I can manage thank you, you wait out here" she turned to go into the Tardis but Casanova shook his head, "Surely you haven't the room to change in there?" he pointed to the Tardis

Rose shrugged, "It's a long complicated story, so don't ask. Wait here" she went to go inside and then turned, "You'd better be here when I get back"

He smiled and winked at her, "I'm not going anywhere"


	5. Gabriella

Rose stepped out the Tardis dressed as she had been that morning frowning as she adjusted to the tightness of the corset.

"Beautiful" Casanova muttered as she came out.

"Lets go" Rose started walking away going down the same street where the Doctor had been taken earlier, Casanova shook his head "Not that way, I know a friend who can help get us in to the prison" and he started to pull Rose in the opposite direction.

They reached a palatial villa and Casanova approached the house and picked up a small stone before throwing it at one of the windows. The window opened and a woman stuck her head out. She smiled at Casanova, "Giacamo my lover, is it that time again?" she smiled and turned to Rose, "you brought a friend along to join us?"

Casanova chuckled as Rose glared at him, "Gabriella, I wish it was that time, but" he turned to look at Rose and he raised an eyebrow, "I cannot, I have pressing matters that need attending to"

The woman glanced at his breeches, "I will gladly help"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Please, does it always have to be about sex!"

The woman looked over at Rose with pity, "Someone's not getting any"

Rose opened her mouth to say something but Casanova put a hand over her mouth, "Gabriella your husband has arrested this young lady's friend"

Gabriella put a hand on her mouth and yawned, "This is not my problem"

"They think her friend is I, he looks like me, well almost" said Casanova thoughtfully

Gabriella sighed, "I thought my husband was up to something," she shrugged, "I'm sorry, I don't see how I can help you"

Casanova raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you could come up with something"

Gabriella smiled, "Well if you were to come up here maybe we could come up with something together…"

Casanova grinned and turned to Rose, "I'm just going to see Gabriella, she can get us access to the prison"

"Can't she come down here?" asked Rose confused

Casanova waved at Gabriella, "I need to go upstairs and err convince her to help us"

Rose sighed and stared as Casanova up the side of the villa into Gabriella's room. She heard them giggle together as she sat by a tree on the ground, her thoughts on the Doctor hoping he was alright.


	6. Contest

The Doctor sat in a cell trying to understand all that had happened. He knew who Giacomo Casanova was, Casanova had quite a reputation. The Doctor couldn't understand why the people who'd arrested him were convinced that he was Casanova. He sighed and waited as he watched the guards standing outside his door walk away. Quickly he took out his sonic screwdriver and fiddled with the lock, the lock opened and the Doctor made his way out into the corridor. Suddenly he heard a door open, the Doctor quickly returned to his cell and shut the door.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor heard Rose whisper his name and he quickly left his cell and made his way towards her. Rose smiled and ran into his arms, "Are you okay?" she said stepping back to look at him. He smiled,

"Hate to break up this reunion," said a familiar voice, "but we really need to get out of here before anyone comes back"

The Doctor turned to look at the owner of that voice, "What? What?" he repeated dazed.

Rose sighed, "Doctor, we need to go"

The Doctor stared at Casanova, who simply grinned and turned to open a door, "This way" and he led them out of the prison using the keys Gabriella had provided.

* * *

Once they were away from the vicinity of the prison they relaxed and the Doctor and Casanova stood and stared at each other.

"He's stunning" said Casanova

"It's uncanny" said the Doctor

"Not as good looking as me of course" Casanova winked at Rose

"Well I wouldn't be too sure of that" said the Doctor with a little pout,

Casanova mimicked the pout, "I think I pout better"

Rose giggled as the two men copied each other's expressions, "You two are acting like children"

The Doctor shrugged, "I'm just curious to see how similar we are"

"And who's the better looking one of us" said Casanova, he turned to Rose, "What do you think my angel, him or me?"

Rose looked at the two of them and said nothing. The Doctor shook his head, "It doesn't matter we both look the same, which is quite remarkable if you think about it, me and you across time and space identical…"

"Not totally identical though" and Casanova reached for Rose and kissed her mouth once more, this time slowly. The Doctor stared in shock as Casanova released Rose with a grin on his face as Rose blinked bewildered, "Now you kiss her"

The Doctor frowned at Rose and Rose shook her head anger crowding her features as she turned to Casanova, "Shouldn't you ask first!"

Casanova shrugged, "I've never had to ask a woman for a kiss before, besides you enjoyed it"

Rose opened her mouth to say something else, but then shut it deciding it best to say nothing. She sighed, "I'm going back to the Tardis, you boys can stay here and play your silly games, I'm tired"

The Doctor tried to follow her but she shook her head, "Stay here, I want to be on my own for a while"


	7. Needs

_A/N: Been a while - apologies- terrible writers block kind of got lost wondering how to procede with this - this is short but I'm still trying to figure whats next... have some idea but its gettin it down on paper right - so bare with me chaps and chappesses lol.. and read on_

The Doctor glared at Casanova, "Now look what you've done"

Casanova shrugged, "The lady doth protest too much I think"

"Your not her type"

Casanova looked at the Doctor, "I look like her type"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Casanova grinned, "As a Doctor I'd imagine you to have far more intelligence than you are displaying right now"

"I am intelligent enough to know what your game is"

Casanova raised an eyebrow, "and that is?"

The Doctor leaned towards Casanova with a harsh look on his face, "I know all about you Giacomo Casanova, seducer of women"

"Seducer of women?" Casanova chuckled, "Maybe that's true, but I prefer to think of myself as a lover, rather than a seducer." he paused, "every woman I have been with, I have loved deeply"

"Women in the plural"

Casanova shrugged, "maybe, but does it matter? I gave the women a few moments happiness what is wrong with that?"

"You kissed Rose, was that love?"

"Ah is that her name?" he smiled indulgently, "A very appropriate name for one as lovely as she" Casanova paused and looked into the Doctor's eyes, "That kiss bothered you Doctor?"

"I don't want Rose hurt"

"And yet you hurt her with indifference"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, "Indifference?"

Casanova continued as if the Doctor had not spoken "you deny her needs"

The Doctor shook his head and angrily jabbed a finger in Casanova's chest "I took her to see her father when she asked and in doing so I put the world at risk, I have put my life on the line for her time and time again and you say I deny her?!" The Doctor shouted the last words his face directly in front of Casanova's. The look he shot at Casanova had scared many a species and yet Casanova simply smiled and placed a hand against the Doctor's cheek, "There is hope for you yet my friend"

The Doctor stepped back bewildered and not amused, "You don't make sense"

"Whoever said love made sense?"

"Do you ever think about anything else?"

"What else is there? Love and life go together hand in hand; you cannot have one without the other"

"Your not talking about love though, your talking about …" The Doctor struggled to say the word and blushed, "Your talking about dancing"

"Dancing?" Casanova saw the blush and immediately understood, "you mean sex" Casanova tutted teasingly, "and you accuse me of being obsessed"

The Doctor made a choking sound, "I am not"

"Sex is merely a way of expressing love"

"With many in your case"

"I am a passionate man and I have loved many and they in turn have loved me, now tell me Doctor¸ who have you loved?"

The Doctor frowned and turned away, "This conversation is going nowhere, I need to get back to Rose"

"Did I tell you Doctor what made me fall in love with Rose in the first place?"

The Doctor paused in midstep.

"I looked into her eyes and have never seen such eyes before, they captivated me. Her eyes had such depth and it shocked me to see warmth, compassion and open love in them; I was intrigued then she placed a hand on my hair and I was lost"


	8. Love confronted

The Doctor turned to Casanova just as Rose appeared looking slightly sheepish, "I forgot how to back to the Tardis" she muttered. She looked at the two men and shook her head, "Please tell me you're not still arguing?"

The Doctor stepped towards Casanova and looked at Rose, "He told me that you love him"

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but Casanova spoke up, "That is not what I said, I believe I actually told you that I _saw_ love in her eyes…"

Rose shook her head, "Men! I'm going to find my own way back" and she walked off again as the Doctor stared after her.

Casanova stared at the Doctor, "I'm surprised that a man of science, such as yourself, knows so little" he paused for affect, "when she saw me on the bridge, she wasn't thinking about me Doctor…"

The Doctor turned to look at Casanova mouth open as finally he realised the truth, "Me?"

Casanova nodded sadly, "Yes, for some reason the lady is in love with you" Casanova looked at the Doctor with a slow smile, "The looks being the main attraction of course"

"But…"

"But what Doctor, She can't love you? But she does, and deep down you know that and yet you still deny it"

The Doctor shook his head dazed

"She loves you, just as you love her and yet you do not act on it; you are afraid"

"You can't understand"

"Try me"

The Doctor shook his head, "I have done many terrible things"

Casanova shrugged, "I am no saint myself"

The Doctor sighed, "My crimes are far worse than you could possibly imagine"

"The past is dead Doctor, we only have the here and now"

"Rose deserves better than me"

"Don't you think I should be the one who decides that" The Doctor and Casanova turned in surprise to find Rose standing not far from them; her eyes on the Doctor.


	9. Rejection

"Rose" the Doctor stared at her in horror, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough" she smiled and walked up to him and reached out a hand and ran it down his cheek, "Why do you insist on protecting me?"

The Doctor shrugged unable to look at Rose, "I promised your mother"

Rose chuckled, "Since when have you paid any attention to anything my mother has to say?"

The Doctor stared into her eyes, pain deep in their depths, "You're so young, so pure.."

Rose laughed, "Pure? I'm not innocent, I mean I lost my virginity when I was 13 behind the bike shed – I'm far from pure"

Casanova chuckled and Rose and the Doctor stared at him with thinly disguised hostility,

"Don't you have some woman waiting for you or something?" Said the Doctor glowering at Casanova

Casanova smiled, "Nope, I need to make sure I'm here in case you muck this up"

Rose shook her head and tugged the Doctor's hand, "We need to talk about this Doctor, ignore him"

"How can we talk with him sitting there cackling away?"

"I do not cackle" protested Casanova leaning against a rock,

"If you insist on staying can you at least be quiet!" Shouted Rose, hands on hips daring him to say any more

Casanova smiled, "Aah the Rose has thorns" he stared at Rose with undisguised lust, "Such passion…"

The Doctor stepped towards him, but Rose beat him to it. Casanova held his cheek as Rose stepped back in horror staring at her hand and then at the mark on Casanova's cheek.

The Doctor chuckled, "Your mother would be proud," Rose turned to him and glared and the Doctor stepped back nervously, "not that that's a bad thing you understand, oh and look" the Doctor pointed to Casanova, "at least you've shut him up, the one thing I've been trying to do all evening"

"Now he's quiet" Rose said pointedly turning her back on Casanova, "I believe we were talking"

The Doctor shrugged and stared at the sky, "I believe it's a bit late, we really ought to get back to the Tardis, timelines and all that" he turned and started walking away but Rose quickly grabbed his hand

"Oh no you don't Doctor, not until we've talked"

The Doctor looked to the floor and then looked at Rose, his features controlled, "There is nothing to talk about"

Casanova shook his head as he watched Rose turn sadly away from the man she called the Doctor, tears in her eyes which she bravely held onto. He stood up and glared at the Doctor, "You need to go"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes we do" and he reached out for Rose's hand which she ignored, "Rose?" he asked in a small voice

She shook her head as Casanova walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, and looked at the Doctor "You need to go _Doctor, _she can stay_"_

The Doctor shook his head, "She doesn't belong here"

"One night and you can have her back in the morning"

"If you think I'm letting her go home with _you_!_"_

Rose sighed against Casanova's shoulder, "Go Doctor, I need time to think away from you"

"But," the Doctor reached out to Rose, "Please…"

Casanova glared at him, "I think you need to do as the lady asks, she will be safe with me"

The Doctor huffed in disagreement

Rose blinked and brought her emotions under control as she turned to the man she thought she understood, "I don't need you to protect me Doctor I'm a big girl now I can look after myself"

The Doctor recognised the determined look in Rose's eyes, the look that said he could not reason with her, that her mind was made up and he sighed, "You know where I am"

Rose nodded, "I'll see you in the morning" and Casanova gently led her away as the Doctor stared after them suddenly feeling lost and alone.

* * *

_A/N: Stupid Doctor gone and upset Rose and now she's off home with Casanova... ohhh will the Doctor sort this mess out, or will he lose Rose? Although I do feel sorry for the poor man, he is only a man - cute man... ok... ok I'm going going Tennant crazy again lol_

_A/N 2: Lots and lots of hugs to my reviewers love you all... really and have read every one... additional thanks to gossip girl who gave me heads up on Casanova - I've gone and purchased his memoires out of curiosity - First chapter is great.._


	10. Desperation

Casanova led Rose to a big house, and guided her into a single room with a small love seat and a bed.

"This is where I live, I'm afraid I have only this one room it is all I can presently afford"

Rose sighed and sat down on the love seat her eyes moist. She looked lost and withdrawn and Casanova reached out to comfort her.

"You look like him" Rose sighed looking at the familiar with affection, "You even sound like him" she ran a hand over Casanova's cheek and he smiled. Rose reached out to kiss him. Their lips locked together softly tasting one another until Casanova sighed and gently pulled away, Rose stared at him hurt, "Rose," he sighed caressing her cheek, "I'm not the Doctor, I'm not the man you want," he shook his head, "Though I wish I was seeing the way you are towards him"

Rose shook her head, "I don't care"

Casanova shook his head sadly, "But you do, deep down. Right now you are hurting, later you will regret this and I do not want to add to your pain"

Rose sighed and stared into the distance, "I thought we had something, he and I. We are so close, and yet he won't…."

Casanova drew her into a hug, "He loves you"

Rose shook her head, "not enough. I gave up so much for him and I would do it all again, but…"

"Perhaps you should walk away from him"

"No, I'd never do that, he needs me, if it weren't for me he'd be on his own"

"Maybe that's what he wants"

"But that's not what he needs"

"But what about what you need Rose?"

Rose sighed, "I need for him to be happy…"

"But I can't be happy, if your not happy Rose," Casanova and Rose looked up as the door opened and the Doctor stood there his eyes intense locked onto Rose's tear stained face.


	11. The Past

"Doctor?" Rose stared at the Doctor, his face open with tenderness and longing.

He weakly smiled, "Rose"

Rose stared at Casanova and he shrugged and then looked at the Doctor, "How long…?"

The Doctor stared at them both, "Long enough"

"I think it is time I was going" Casanova said quickly jumping up, "it is clear I am not needed"

"But its your room" Rose said, her eyes never leaving the Doctor

Casanova shrugged sadly, "There are other places I can stay tonight," he shook his head as Rose went to protest, "I have a lady friend who sometimes gets lonely, I shall go keep her company"

Casanova bowed to Rose and walked past the Doctor who never looked his way.

A while after Casanova had gone neither said a word. They stayed where they were, her in the chair and he in the doorway both staring at the other.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," the Doctor broke the silence and took a step towards her, "I was wrong earlier. It may shock you to know Rose that I don't always get things right, I'm no God"

Rose hurt seeing him so sad in front of her, this man she had come to love and admire, a man who was usually so certain of himself, "Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, "I've done some terrible things in my time, made some terrible decisions and I've hurt so many people"

Rose shook her head, "It wasn't your fault" she knew he wasn't talking about them, he was talking about the past, his people; even now the past tortured him and she couldn't bare it, "you had no choice"

The Doctor shrugged, "There's always a choice"

Rose stood up and walked up to him and took his hand in hers, "Deep down you know it the was right decision"

"It may be right, but I have to live with the fact that I killed them, I killed my people" he turned from her and placed his head against the wall.

"If you hadn't done it, then the Daleks would have become unstoppable and many more species would have died," Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's back, "you know this is true, you've saved so many more than you have killed"

The Doctor turned to her, his eyes dark and unreachable, "I'm alone, so alone"

He was in a dark place he could no longer see her, his head stuck in the past. Rose reached up placed her arms around his neck and hugged him tight tears running down her cheek, "Your not alone Doctor, I'm here, I'll always be here with you"

He clung to her, "But I can't"

_A/N: Poor Doctor, sometimes I wish I could reach out and give him a hug but maybe Rose can make him better?_


	12. Fear

_A/N: this is so sweet... bless..._

Rose smiled softly and looked into his face, "You can," and softly she placed her lips against his and kissed him with all the love in her heart. She could feel him in her mind surrounded by darkness, his hand reaching out towards her, "Rose" she reached out and pulled his hand and slowly the darkness faded, "Rose"

As she pulled away from him he ran a hand over her face, "You saved me"

Rose smiled, "I need my Doctor safe"

He sighed and placed his forehead against hers, "My Rose"

"My Doctor"

The Doctor took her hand in his and smiled, "When I met you I was a broken man"

"You took my hand"

He smiled, "I told you to run"

"and we're still running"

He chuckled, "Together"

"Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm"

The Doctor shook his head, "That day when I saw you, the time vortex running through you I was so scared"

"You scared?" she shook her head, "You're never scared, and you're the bravest man I know"

"But I was scared Rose, I was scared of losing you"

She shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere Doctor, I belong with you"

"But Rose I lead such a dangerous life"

She smiled, "and you love it"

"I can't always protect you; I'm scared that one day I'll have to make a choice again between you and a million others"

"and I'd trust you to make the right choice" Rose sighed, "I'm not a child, let me make any choices concerning myself anything that happens is my choice" she paused and looked into the Doctors brown eyes, "and I choose to spend my life with the man I love cause without you I am nothing"

The Doctor pulled her into his arms, "Oh Rose I wish I could give you a normal life"

"A mortgage?"

He chuckled, "A mortgage, a house, children"

She sighed and looked into his face, "But that's not you"

He pushed a stray hair from her face, "But it could be you"

She shook her head, "I don't want any of that, You are all I want"

"Rose," The Doctor bent his head towards hers and pressed his lips against hers, she welcomed his tongue into her mouth and moaned softly he drew back, "I love you Rose Tyler"

She smiled, tears in her eyes, "and I love you"

He reached out and pulled her close to him, "I don't deserve you"

She sighed against his shoulder, "I think you do, we belong together you and I"

He took her hand in his, "Perfect fit"

"The Doctor and Rose"

"Rose and the Doctor"

She stepped back, "Always together"

The Doctor frowned, "But one day you'll die, I'll have to watch you grow old"

Rose shook her head sadly, "That's a long way off; let's live in the moment"

Rose looked at the bed and then at him and slowly a blush spread across his face, "Rose…"

_A/N2: I'm off out for lunch... mmm not sure if I should do a bed scene... its just so sweet as it is...?? Will think on... the one thing I'm sure off The Doctor needs Rose... stupid RTD for splitting them up..._


	13. Loving

_A/N: I'm not sure if this chapter works,... but I didn't want to write smut at all... I think Rose and the Doctor are beyond that - although I think it may have gone borderline smut... but I'm human_

Rose shook her head, "Don't say no Doctor, give me one night"

He stared into her eyes, "I'd give you every night if it was within my power"

"How about a lifetime, my lifetime, I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else"

"Oh Rose," the Doctor sighed, "I don't think I could bare to say goodbye to you"

Rose smiled sadly, "Everything comes to an end Doctor, but that's tomorrow; live with me in this moment – tomorrow can wait"

"Rose, you make it all seem so easy, yet you forget I can feel time running through my mind and I know one day you will no longer exist within it and I will have to go on without you"

Rose sighed, "But you will have me in your memories can that not be enough?"

She placed a hand against his cheek, "I love you"

He pressed a kiss into her palm, unable to speak. Rose gently pulled him toward the bed, "Rose" he choked out and she shook her head,

"No more talk Doctor" she reached out and pressed her lips on his, her hands running through his hair, touching his face and he moaned against her as her tongue teased his lips apart. He pulled her closer to him and breathed in her scent; a soft scent of vanilla teased his nostrils so typically Rose. He ran his hands over her hair, as the kiss deepened. He was aware of Rose reaching for his tie and jacket and he helped her as she eased it off, she moved her lips away from his mouth and slowly moved down over his chin and down his neck, "Oh Rose" he sighed. She looked up into his eyes and saw his love reflected within them and smiled running a hand over his cheek. He looked into her eyes, "Are you sure Rose?"

She nodded and the Doctor gently picked her up and lay her down carefully against the bed, "You are so beautiful Rose" he joined her and they lay face to face.

Rose smiled and reached out for his hand and kissed each of his fingers he sighed, "Rose its been such a long time"

Rose nodded, "For me too"

He shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you"

"You never could" Rose reached down and slowly unlaced the bodice of the dress the Doctor stared in fascination as Rose slipped the bodice off and he stared at her naked flesh. She took his hand and held it against her heart, "I have only one heart and I gladly give it to you"

He grinned, his eyes moist, "You read far too many trashy novels Rose Tyler"

She chuckled, "There I was trying to be romantic"

He took both her hands and placed them against his hearts, "I have two hearts Rose, and both beat only for you"

"Now who's being romantic"

The Doctor chuckled, "You know you love it"

"That I do, almost as much as I love you"

The Doctor sighed and placed his lips against her neck, "You have a sexy neck Rose Tyler, I have often thought about placing my lips here…" he placed a kiss just below her ear, "and here" he moved down to her collarbone,

Rose sighed rolling her head back against the pillow, her hands holding his head against her as his head moved down, "Doctor, this isn't fair" she sighed as his lips ran over her shoulder.

He looked up with a cheeky grin, "Who said love was fair?"

Rose shook her head, her lips parting as he brushed his lips against her breast, "You are wearing far too many clothes Doctor"

He sighed, "As are you Rose," he shook his head as he tried to ease her out of the skirt, "Why did you chose today to start this wearing so many layers?"

Rose chuckled as she undid the buttons on his shirt, "You should talk" she said as she slid the shirt off to reveal his t-shirt.

The Doctor stopped her and stared into her eyes, "Once we start this Rose, we can't go back"

Rose sighed, "I wouldn't want to"

The Doctor smiled, "I figured that" and he reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head, he caught her staring at his chest and grinned, "You're looking Rose, you think I'm foxy"

Rose shook her head chuckling, "You remember!"

He nodded, "Cassandra really opened my eyes"

Rose tapped his head, "She better not still be in there"

The Doctor took her hand and pressed a kiss against it, "It's me Rose, all me"

"My Doctor, all I ever wanted"

Carefully they removed each others clothes until both lay together naked, the Doctor leaning over her his eyes never leaving hers, "I love you"

She smiled and pressed a kiss against his cheek, "I love you too, always"

The Doctor sighed and eased into her Rose moaned his name her eyes on his, he whispered her name and as they made love Rose felt the Doctor enter her mind filling it with his love.


	14. Goodbye

_A/N: queue angsty Doctor, the Doctor we know and love the Doctor we want sometimes to slap silly... cause he's a fool -- but we love him lol..._

* * *

The Doctor lay on his side watching her as she slept happily in his arms. He knew one day he would have to say goodbye, and he could see that day fast approaching but he'd had that one night and maybe that was enough. He got out of the bed and took one last look at her, before he got dressed and left the room.

* * *

The Doctor walked outside to the courtyard and looked to the sky, it was still night and the stars were out. The universe glittered before his eyes and he could feel each corner of it reaching out to him, calling him into the future.

He heard a couple laughing close by, a man and a woman making love, he smiled as he thought about the way he and Rose had come together – a sweet and tender moment which would forever haunt him. His heart was involved, as was hers and both would get hurt in the end.

The laughter ceased and the Doctor spotted Casanova hastily redressing as he appeared out of a stable. Casanova spotted him and gave him a small wave, "Doctor"

The Doctor nodded, "Giacomo"

Casanova stared at the Doctor with amusement, "I see you had a good evening"

The Doctor stared at him in shock, "What gives you that idea?"

Casanova shrugged, "You have that 'just loved' look about you, you two have sorted it out then?"

The Doctor sighed, "It's complicated"

"I believe we had this argument before"

The Doctor shook his head, "I can see the future"

Casanova chuckled, "An astrologer?"

The Doctor glared at him, "Call it intuition, one day something will take Rose from me"

"There are no guarantees of forever Doctor,"

"You don't understand; I can feel time running through my mind and very soon somehow I will lose her"

Casanova put a hand on the Doctors shoulder in comfort, "I don't understand how one man can see so much, but I do know love, you should hold onto it while you have the chance"

"But if Rose believes I love her then she will never be able to move on" the Doctor flinched at the thought of life without Rose, but he couldn't hide from his own future.

"You will hurt her if you pretend last night never happened"

The Doctor shook his head, "I can make her forget"

Casanova shook his head, "Will you forget Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled sadly, "Never"

Casanova ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I cannot pretend to understand all you say, to me you are a fool to chuck away such a gift," he stared at the Doctor, "but I sense that you have your reasons"

The Doctor nodded, and started to walk away.

"Doctor," the Doctor turned to look at Casanova, "I will not see you again will I?"

The Doctor shook his head, "If I am going to do this it has to be now and I won't be able to come back"

Casanova shook his head and smiled, "Then I will pray for the both of you; I fear the next few years will be hard on you both" Casanova bowed, "I pray that you find the strength to do deal with the decision you have made here tonight and that she may forgive you in time"

"Have a good life Giacomo"

Casanova chuckled, "Oh I fully intend to"

The Doctor sighed and returned to Rose feeling envious of the human and his ordinary life.


	15. Going home

Rose woke up in her bed in the Tardis. She got up and pulled on her dressing gown before going out to the control room to find the Doctor. He stood over the console staring at nothing, he seemed so sad and Rose longed to go to him but wasn't sure how he'd react, "Doctor?" He looked up at her and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, "Fine, I'm fine; we need to get back to Earth, need some food supplies, I thought you could visit your mother"

She sighed sadly, "No Venice then?"

He looked at the console, "Maybe another time," he turned and gave her a cheeky grin, "your mother will slap me if I keep you away too long"

"But we have the Tardis"

The Doctor shook his head, "The Tardis can't protect me from your mother"

Rose chuckled, "I guess it would be nice to see mum again, it will give me a chance to catch up on all the washing oh and I can give her that bottle that tells the weather" she chuckled, "mum will love it"

The Doctor stared at her smile sadly, remembering how her lips felt against his as they lay together the night before. Rose caught him looking at her and felt something tug at her mind, a memory that refused to be read… she shook her head dismissing it and went off to sort out the washing.

* * *

**Torchwood Tower – just after the breach has closed separating the Doctor from Rose.**

The Doctor walks slowly up to the wall on his side. He lays one palm flat against it, and then rests his head there, empty. He knew he would lose her, he just didn't realize it would happen so soon. His eyes grew moist as he remembered their night together he had that one night, one night in which she was his.

_A/N: This is not over... don't give up... had this idea... and.. well wait and see_


	16. Dreams

_A/N: Ok, this maybe leaving Casanova territory... should have been short lovey story but imagination has got the better of me AGAIN... tut tut...- Doctor such a stupid stupid man - but utterly adorable so we forgive him... __I for one am a believer in happy endings - and this is not finished by a long shot May continue this as another story can't have the Doctor and Rose apart not after such a fantastic night..._

* * *

Rose lay on the bed in her hotel room crying against her pillow. The Doctor had just said goodbye to her on Bad wolf bay and she would never see him again; her heart was breaking in two. The most important person in her life had gone and she was all alone. She would always wonder if he loved her as much as she loved him, she would always wonder what he would have said if time had not run out, she would always wonder why she hadn't told him how she felt about him long ago.She sighed and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling, something was edging into her mind, some light that hadn't been there before. Rose slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

She dreamt of Venice and a man who looked like her Doctor but wasn't, she dreamt of a night of revelations and she dreamt of the Doctor loving her in the way she'd always wanted him to love her.

She smiled in her sleep and her hand fell tenderly upon her stomach


	17. Surprise

_A/N: Should be a new story - kind of leaving Casanova behind maybe later we can bring him back ... for now firmly focusing on Rose_

It took four months before she stopped looking for a blue box on every corner, four months before she stopped crying and it took four months for her to notice that her body was changing.

Rose stared at the Dr Monroe in disbelief, "I can't be pregnant!"

Dr Monroe passed Rose the test results, "The tests don't lie Ms Tyler, you are over five months gone"

Rose shook her head, "But you don't understand Doctor, I haven't had intercourse for over two years"

The Doctor shook his head, "The baby says otherwise," he paused, "There is nothing wrong with being a single mum these days, and I understand that you may not want the father involved in this; that is your choice," he paused and looked into her eyes, "but this baby is a reality and in four months you will have a son or daughter to take care of. I'm afraid its far too late to consider abortion"

Rose stared at him in horror

The Doctor reached out for his diary, "I would like to arrange to have some tests done to see how the baby is developing,"

Something within Rose's mind emphatically told her that was not a good idea and she found herself shaking her head, "No tests Doctor"

The Doctor stared at her in surprise, "I understand this has come as a shock to you"

Rose chuckled, "you've no idea…"

"You can't pretend this isn't happening Ms Tyler; tests or no tests this baby is coming whether you are ready or not"

* * *

Rose stood in one of the restrooms at Torchwood and stared in disbelief at the blue line on the stick in her hands. That was the third home pregnancy test she'd tried and each one had come up positive. "This can't be happening," she muttered to no one in particular, "I can't be pregnant"

She heard someone chuckle and she groaned inwardly as she recognised the chuckle as belonging to Rachel, Mickey's girlfriend.

* * *

Rose sat in her office looking out of her window staring at the view, but not seeing it. She glanced over to the door as it suddenly opened and Mickey stormed in, "Is it true?" he growled glaring at her,

"Is what true?"

He shot her a look, "That your pregnant?"

Rose shrugged, "The tests say I am," she chuckled emptily, "and I've taken quite a few; even Dr Monroe says I am"

Mickey shook his head, "I knew it! since that day you left me on Earth you and him were at it behind my back while I sat at home waiting for you!"

Rose shook her head, "No Mickey, it was never like that! Me and the Doctor we never…" she sighed, "he never looked at me that way"

Mickey sighed, "so if it wasn't him, who's the father?"

Rose shrugged, "I haven't been with any man, not since you"

"But that was over two years ago!"

Rose stared helplessly at him, "I know, this shouldn't be happening"

Mickey stared at her, "We should run some tests of our own, maybe its a mistake, the equipment here at Torchwood is far more advanced than any technology found in hospitals today maybe we will find out it's just some bizarre reaction to you crossing the void"

Rose shrugged, "I hope so I can't imagine trying to explain a baby away to my mother"

Mickey nodded, "Until we know more we should keep this to ourselves"

Rose reached out for Mickey's hand, "Thank you"

Mickey smiled sadly, "You're my girl, I'll always be here for you" and he placed a kiss against Rose's cheek and Rose wished she could feel more for him than just friendship, but her heart belonged to somebody else


	18. Scan

Rose lay on a bed as Mickey placed a strange device against her tummy, "You okay rose?"

Rose nodded, "I'm fine, just eager to find out what's happening to me"

Mickey took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze, "Well hopefully we will find out soon" he pressed a button on the machine and suddenly a holographic projection of Rose's womb appeared just above the machine. Rose and Mickey stared at it in shock, sure enough there was the baby.

"I'm pregnant" Rose whispered.

Mickey nodded, "Definitely pregnant; you're sure there wasn't anyone Rose?"

"No one, is it human?"

Mickey shrugged, "I'm not a Doctor but this looks similar to any pictures I've seen of human babies"

Rose smiled as a feeling of contentment rushed through her, "He looks so cute"

Mickey stared at her, "How do you know it's a he?"

Rose shrugged, "Just a feeling"

Mickey looked at the baby again, "You're right"

Rose chuckled,

"Rose don't get too attached, this baby… you don't know where it came from"

"He's my baby, I just know he's mine"

Mickey shook his head, "Rose, this baby could have been planted inside you by some alien race – you did say you were kidnapped on your travels; it could be dangerous"

Rose closed her eyes and something filled her mind, a warm safe feeling, "He's not dangerous"

"Rose, you can't be sure. I'm going to get the scanner to look at the baby's organs, the human form is not unique to us" he pressed a button and the image changed; Mickey frowned and stared down at Rose, "You and the Doctor, you sure you never…"

Rose shrugged, "I'd have remembered if we had"

"Then explain this Rose Tyler; how come this baby has two hearts?"


	19. Hurt

"Why can't you just be honest with me, just this once?"

Rose tried to sit up, "I am being honest, the Doctor and I, we never…"

Mickey shot her a look of disbelief, "I thought we were friends, friends are honest with each other"

"I'm not lying Mickey, please believe me"

Mickey shook his head, "I knew there was something going on between the two of you, before he came along you were my girl and then suddenly it's you and him and I'm left behind"

"Mickey, it wasn't like that"

"Maybe not at the beginning, but when he changed his face you were all over him" Mickey turned away from her and pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed, "if he hadn't come along that baby could have been mine"

Rose sighed and walked over to him, "Mickey, one day you'll be a wonderful father"

"But not to your child"

"I love him"

"The Doctor, always the Doctor" he walked away from Rose and stared out of a window

"We never had a sexual relationship, he never looked at me that way"

"So," Mickey turned to look at her, "explain how you come to be carrying his baby"

"I don't know, I don't have the answers Mickey; maybe Timelords don't reproduce the way we do"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Well we'll never know will we, cause he can't come back"

Mickey sighed as he saw how his words had hurt Rose, "I'm sorry Rose"

Rose shook her head, "It's not your fault Mickey, your only stating a fact" Rose looked sadly at Mickey, "I didn't realise how much hurt I've caused you"

Mickey shook his head, "I was never going to be enough for you; I realised that a long time ago"

"I wish…"

Mickey placed a finger against her lips, "Don't say it, don't say you wish you loved me cause you could never mean it" he smiled sadly, "Still I know you love me as a friend, and that will be enough for me"

"What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?"

"I believe you saved the planet once or twice, saved me on occasion too" he chuckled.

"The world couldn't be without Mickey"

"Mickey the idiot"

Rose chuckled, "He was pulling your leg"

"Jealous more like"

Rose looked up at Mickey, "He never slept with me, I swear to you on everything I hold dear"

"I believe you" Mickey nodded thoughtfully, "Rose, Bad Wolf…"

Rose stared at him, "What about it?"

"You told me that you can't remember what happened that day"

Rose shrugged, "I don't, its like that memory is forbidden"

Mickey nodded, "If you can be made to forget that, maybe you've been made to forget other stuff"

Rose chuckled, "But that was Bad wolf protecting me… the time vortex was too much for my brain to handle – the Doctor explained it later"

"Maybe you've been made to forget something else"

Rose shook her head, "Don't be stupid Mickey, why would I be made to forget something like that?"

Mickey shrugged, "Maybe the Doctor…"

Rose shook her head, "He wouldn't do that!"

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "There's a way we can find out"

"There isn't anything to find out"

Mickey gave her a look, "We'll find nothing then, but we ought to check it out anyway"

Rose shrugged, "Fine"

"I'll arrange for you to see Alex"

"Alex?"

Mickey shrugged, "He's a friend, he's a hypnotherapist working for Torchwood; I trust him"

"Well, I'll go but it's a waste of time"


	20. Alex

_A/N: Sorry about pants chapter titles - pulling them out of thin air should have stuck with chapter 1,2,3 etc much easier lol... but anyways... next chapter..._

Rose lay down on a sofa as Alex sat next to her. He was an old man, with light blue eyes and a soft smile. He didn't look like the average Torchwood employee he seemed very open and not so closed off from everyone. For some reason Rose felt she could trust this man, which was very important considering what was about to happen.

"Rose, I want you to make yourself comfortable. Hypnosis is a very intimate procedure and I want you to trust me"

Rose nodded, "Mickey trusts you, that's enough for me"

Alex chuckled, "Mickey seems to think you've lost some of your memories"

"No, well I'm aware that I have lost one day but there is a good reason and its probably best we don't visit that particular memory"

"Why is that Rose?"

"Some powerful entity took over my mind, a friend told me that I had to forget to keep my mind safe"

"So there's nothing else hidden to your knowledge?"

Rose shrugged, "All my days are accounted for, this is really a waste of time but I want to put Mickey's mind at rest about something," Alex nodded, "When I'm hypnotised, or whatever, I have to tell the truth yes?"

"You can't lie if that's what you mean, I'll have control over what comes out," he smiled warmly, "but if at any time you feel uncomfortable with anything you just squeeze my hand and we'll stop"

"Thank you Alex, I don't see any reason why I'd feel uncomfortable I'm an open book – Torchwood knows I travelled with the Doctor"

"I've seen your file"

Rose sighed, "Yes well I haven't anything else to hide, well apart from…"

"You don't have to tell me"

"Well you probably need to know; I just need you to promise this won't end up in my file and that you won't tell anyone outside this room"

"I believe that each patient I see has a right to privacy – you need to trust me whatever happens in this room stays in this room"

Rose nodded, "For some reason I trust you Alex. The reason I am here is mainly because," Rose took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant"

Alex gave her a big smile, "Congratulations!"

Rose sighed, "the thing is Alex I don't know who the father is, well what I mean is, I haven't been intimate with a man in over two years" she chuckled, "so this came as bit of a surprise"

Alex stared at her in shock, "Oh well," he cleared his throat, "I guess that's why you're here"

"All I want to know is how I ended up pregnant"

Alex nodded thoughtfully, "Well maybe we can find out this afternoon, do you know how far along you are?"

Rose nodded, "Just over five months"

"Ok, are you sure you are comfortable with this?" Rose nodded as Alex took her hand, "As I said before Rose, anytime you feel uncomfortable squeeze my hand and we'll stop"

Rose nodded, "I'm fine Alex, I just need some answers"

"Okay," he reached for a remote and suddenly there was the sound of soft music filling the room, "Close your eyes and relax, listen to my voice…"


	21. Remember

_A/N: Apologies for scripty layout at beginning - my writing sometimes bad... gonna look at doing a course on writing... but anyway I'm ramblin... sorry about not posting earlier and leaving it like it was - I had to go to work (shock horror) but finished story on my break... so here it is... enjoy peeps (btw this A/n makes no sense- its 1am and brain is wandering agan)_

"Rose, concentrate on my voice reach back into your mind to the time before you crossed the void, back to when you were travelling with the Doctor" Alex paused and checked Rose's file, "Just before you saw the ghosts in your mothers flat"

"Doctor," Alex frowned as Rose spoke softly,

"Rose, where are you?"

"The Tardis"

"The Doctor's ship?"

"Yes"

"Describe your relationship with the Doctor"

"We are friends"

"Only friends?"

"Just friends"

Something seemed to push at Alex's mind and Alex couldn't explain it, he looked at Rose and shrugged,

"Have you ever had a physical relationship with the Doctor?"

"No"

Suddenly Alex saw a picture of Venice enter his mind, it wasn't modern Venice, it was from an earlier time. Alex shook his head trying to clear his mind _you must help her remember_. Alex stared around the room to see who had spoken those words but there was no one there. He took a drink of water and stared at Rose, "Have you ever been to Venice?"

"No"

Another image filled Alex's head, Rose was in Venice with the Doctor. "The Doctor never took you to Venice?"

"He was going to, but we ended up going to see mum instead"

Rose suddenly recalled that day on the Tardis, the day the Doctor had decided to take her to see her mother

_She sighed sadly, "No Venice then?"_

_He looked at the console, "Maybe another time," he turned and gave her a cheeky grin, "your mother will slap me if I keep you away too long"_

"_But we have the Tardis"_

_The Doctor shook his head, "The Tardis can't protect me from your mother"_

_Rose chuckled, "I guess it would be nice to see mum again, it will give me a chance to catch up on all the washing oh and I can give her that bottle that tells the weather" she chuckled, "mum will love it"_

_The Doctor stared at her smile sadly, remembering how her lips felt against his as they lay together the night before. Rose caught him looking at her and felt something tug at her mind, a memory that refused to be read… _

"The Doctor stared at me sadly and something in his eyes…"

"Rose why is the Doctor sad?"

Rose went tense, "he's done something"

"What Rose?"

Rose moaned as she tried to access the memory, "I don't know" but even as she said this a light filled her mind – _remember- _and suddenly she saw the trip to Venice, she saw Casanova and she saw the night she and the Doctor spent together. Rose sat up her eyes open wide "I remember Venice"

"Rose" Alex sat up alarmed, "you shouldn't have been able to break out of a trance like that"

Rose stared at him, "But I remember," she smiled, "He told me he loved me, I felt his love fill my mind" Rose's smile broked and she frowned, "Why did I forget?" Rose's lips parted and she shook her head, "He did it, he made me forget" Rose shook her head, "He made me forget something like that" Rose placed her hands over her eyes, "I wasn't good enough for him, it was all too good to be true" she laughed strangely, "Why would a man like him want a girl like me?"

"Rose…"

Rose stood up and walked up to the wall and kicked it hard and glared at no one in particular, "If he regretted it he bloody should have told me, instead of wiping my mind!" She shook her head, "he knew I didn't like anyone interfering with my brain"

"Rose, you need to calm down"

fud "How could he do this to me? The best night of my life and..." she sighed and turned to face Alex, "but I guess it meant nothing" she laughed hollowly, "I bet he's glad I'm stuck here, I'm out the way now he can pretend it didn't happen and move on" she paused, "I wonder if he did the same to his other companions" Suddenly there was a flash of light in her mind and memories of her time spent with the Doctor came to the surface. She remembered his 9th self and the guilt he carried over the loss of Gallifrey, she remembered the day she visited her father and nearly destroyed the world and yet the Doctor had stuck by her, she remembered the day she lost her face and his fear for her; he always feared for her safety. "Oh Doctor," Rose closed her eyes as tears began to run down her face, "always trying to protect me"

"How is wiping your memories protecting you?"

"He thought he would lose me, I guess he was proved right cause here I am" she sighed, "he thought it would hurt less if we weren't so close" she chuckled, "he's such a fool but I still love him" she turned to Alex, "I guess that makes me a fool as well"

Alex shook his head, "That just makes you human Rose"

She smiled and placed a hand against her tummy, "at least I still have a part of him with me, the one thing he overlooked" she sighed sadly, "and he'll never know"


	22. An old link

The Doctor stood at the console trying to figure out where he would go next. He'd just said goodbye to Donna, he'd offered her the chance to travel with him and she'd turned him down; not that he could blame her.

He walked over to Rose's jacket hanging over the jumpseat and picked it up – it still held the scent of her fragrance if he closed her eyes he could imagine she was there. The memories of their night together still echoed in his mind. It hurt to remember, hurt to think about all that could have been; would things have been different if he hadn't taken away her memories?

"Rose," he sighed softly, he was still trying to get over losing her but every so often something would happen and he'd turn to take her hand and she wouldn't be there and he doubted that anyone could ever take her place, she meant too much; gave him so much more than any other ever had.

A part of his mind he'd long blocked off suddenly sent him the feeling of love, Rose's love. The Doctor absently tugged his ear puzzled, that part of his mind used to sense other Timelords and Rose wasn't a Timelord. He shook his head, obviously he'd been alone far too long,


	23. Discussion over coffee

Mickey sat opposite Rose in a café as Rose sat staring at the cup in front of her seemingly lost in thought. Mickey sat patiently waiting for Rose to say something, and he almost missed her words, "Are you going to say you told me so?" she quietly whispered.

"No, no I wouldn't do that; tell me what happened with Alex"

Rose looked up at Mickey warily, "Alex didn't tell you?"

Mickey shook his head, "Alex doesn't discuss his clients with other people, even me"

Rose shook her head and reached for Mickey's hand, "I'm so sorry Mickey, I keep thinking the worst of you and you've done nothing to deserve that"

Mickey shrugged, "You're hurting at the moment that's all, plus throw in a few hormones" he chuckled, "Not surprising really," Mickey rubbed Rose's hand in his, "So, do you want to tell me what happened with Alex?"

Rose sighed, "You were right, the Doctor did take one of my memories," Mickey felt a surge of anger on Rose's behalf, "The Doctor and I spent the night together in Venice" Rose closed her eyes, "he told me he loved me…"

"Some kind of love!"

"Mickey," she stared into his eyes, "don't, he was trying to protect me"

Mickey shook his head, "Since the day he came into your life he's caused you nothing but pain"

"Mickey, please!"

"He has his way with you, then figures it's a mistake and hasn't the guts to admit it, he's a coward"

Rose shrugged, "Maybe, but I love him and now I'm carrying his child"

"Whilst his off swanning around the universe no doubt with some other lovesick fool!"

Suddenly Rose's wrist shot out and her palm slammed against his cheek, "Don't you dare Mickey, he's not like that!"

"So he made you forget for your own good and then trapped you here on this universe; very convenient"

Rose closed her eyes in pain at Mickey's words, "please stop it Mickey"

Mickey sighed, "I'm sorry Rose, I just hate seeing you hurt like this"

Rose sat back and glared at him, "You're not helping"

"Tell me how I can help you?"

Rose shrugged, "I just need you to be my friend, please don't criticise the Doctor he had his reasons"

Mickey leaned forward, "Make me understand"

Rose smiled sadly, "The Doctor carried so much guilt and pain from the Timewar I don't think he felt he deserved to be happy"

"So he hurts you"

"That wasn't his intention; he was always trying to protect me even from himself," she sighed seeing the anger in Mickey's eyes, "I don't want to lose you as a friend, if you ever loved me then you'd know that I wouldn't easily trust my heart to just anyone; the Doctor was special"

Mickey sighed and took Rose's hand in his, "I'm not going to pretend and say I do understand, it doesn't matter now he isn't here," Mickey reached out to brush a strand of hair away from Rose's eyes, "I am here and I want to help you with the baby"

Rose smiled, "That's good, I was hoping you'd be his uncle; he'll need a man in his life"

Mickey sighed, "Uncle Mickey, it has a good ring to it" he paused "I wonder how Jackie will cope being a grandma"

Rose's eyes opened wide, "I'm going to have to tell mum about the baby," she gasped

Mickey gave her a funny look, "rather you than me, I know what Jackie's like" he closed his eyes and shuddered.

"That's my mum your talking about, I'm sure she'll understand," Mickey shrugged doubtng Jackie would take this news as calmly as Rose imagined, Rose sighed, "Still it's probably best mum doesn't find out that he fiddled with my memories"

Mickey chuckled, "Very wise"


	24. Telling Jackie

When Rose arrived home she found her mother in living room watching the television whilst drinking a cup of tea. Jackie looked up as Rose entered the room, "Sweetheart, your home early, the kettle's just boiled I'll go fetch you a drink" she went to get up and Rose stopped her and took the seat opposite her, "Mum I need to talk to you"

Jackie stared at Rose sadly, "You're leaving; your going to look for a way back to him"

Rose shook her head sadly, "You know that's not possible mum if there was a way to cross the void the Doctor would have found it by now"

Jackie stared at her daughter, knowing her well enough to know when Rose was hiding something from her; "What's wrong Rose?"

Rose looked away from Jackie and stared out the window into the garden, "I'm pregnant"

Jackie's cup fell out of her hand and hit the carpet with a soft fud, "Pregnant!" she stared in shock at Rose, then at Rose's tummy and shook her head, "Don't joke about things like that"

Rose turned and peered into her mothers eyes, "I really am pregnant"

Jackie stood up, "Wait till I get my hands on Mickey, I'll bloody kill him!"

"Mum!" Rose shook her head, "Me and Mickey, we're no longer together we haven't been together for over two years"

Jackie stared at Rose as suddenly the truth dawned on her, "You and the Doctor…"

Rose stared at the carpet unable to look her mother in the eye.

"But he's an alien! Surely its not…"

Rose shook her head, "He's body is just like ours…"

"But he's an alien Rose!"

"Mum!"

Jackie stood up and paced over to the window angrily, "If he was here now I'd…"

"But he's not mum," Rose rested her head in her hands as she sobbed, "he's gone mum and I miss him so much"

Jackie stared at Rose sobbing in the chair and instantly walked over and pulled her into her arms, "Sweetheart, you're so young," she gently pushed Rose's fringe away from her face and stared into Rose's tear stained eyes, "I wanted so much more for you"

"I want this baby mum"

Jackie nodded and smiled sadly, "I know sweetheart, but bringing up a baby on your own is hardwork Rose and I should know"

Rose took Jackie's hand in hers, "You managed it"

Jackie nodded, "and look at my baby now" she smiled, "All grown up" she sighed, "I just wanted you to have a life of your own before…"

Rose chuckled, "I've travelled further than most people on Earth ever will, I've lived mum"

Jackied glanced down at Rose's tummy, "Your baby will be half alien"

"Timelord" Rose corrected softly

Jackie looked at Rose with concern, "Will your pregnancy be the same as any other pregnancy, will it look human when it's born"

Rose stepped back irritated, "It's a he mum, and as to your questions I don't know; me and the Doctor we never discussed…"

Jackie shook her head, "But you found the time to have sex!"

"MUM!"

"Surely, even the Doctor took the time to think about what may happen"

Rose sighed, "I don't want to go over what happened, I just want to focus on the baby"

Jackie reached out and took Rose's hand in hers, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay mum, you're just worried about me but I think everything is going to be okay"

Jackie took a deep breath, "I guess this baby is a fact" she paused, "We'll have to let pete know"

Rose nodded.

"We can't go to a normal Doctor with this, but Pete should be able to arrange something through Torchwood"

"Thanks mum"

Jackie hugged Rose tight, "that's what mum's are for" she chuckled, "I guess this means I'm going to be a grandma soon"


	25. Bill part 1

William Cromer and Pete were old friends and they had worked together for years, Pete assured Rose the doctor could be trusted and that along with her mothers constant nagging led to Rose agreeing to meet him at her home; the home she shared with her mother and Pete.

William Cromer was in his mid-thirties with cropped black hair and steel blue eyes, there was nothing extraordinary about this man; he just looked like any other thirty year old. He smiled and took her hand in his as Pete made the introductions, "Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Rose nodded as he shook her hand warmly, "Dr Cromer, thank you for coming" Rose gestured for him to join her on the sofa, and they both took a seat.

"Call me Bill, we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next few months," he glanced at her stomach, "Pete tells me your five months gone," he frowned, "I would have expected you to be showing by now"

Rose shrugged, "How much did Pete tell you?"

"Just that you were pregnant and in need of a specialist," he frowned, "I'm not an expert on paediatrics, recently I've been involved in helping those injured in the cybermen attacks"

Rose sighed, "I remember"

Bill sighed sadly, "So many affected, and so many lost. I think Pete sent me to you so I could deal with something positive for a change, and what is more positive than a new arrival" he gave her a warm smile,

"This baby will be special"

"Every baby is special"

Rose nodded with a smile, "My baby is half human, half Timelord"

Bill stared at her in shock, "Timelord?"

"I understand you know about the cybermen invasion so you should be familiar with a man called the Doctor"

Bill stared at her, "_The Doctor!_"

"The Doctor is an alien, a Timelord to be exact the last Timelord" she smiled and placed a hand over her tummy, "well he was the last"

"You and the Doctor?"

Rose nodded,

"How??"

Rose chuckled, "The normal way"

Bill blushed, "I'm sorry, I've just never had to deal with an alien pregnancy"

"Not totally alien"

He nodded, "This changes everything of course," he stared in wonder at Rose's stomach and reached out a hand, "May I?"

Rose shrugged, "You won't feel anything, and I can't – but feel free"

Bill frowned, "A human baby would be showing by now" he sighed, "I take it you don't have any books on Timelord pregnancy or physiology?"

Rose shook her head, "No, and the Doctor is stuck in the other universe so I can't ask him"

"I'm sorry," Said Bill as he noticed tears fall down Rose's cheek, "you miss him?"

Rose nodded and wiped her tears away, "I've done enough crying Bill, and I need to focus on my baby"

"Okay, that's what I'm here to help you with," he smiled and took out a notepad and pen, "I need you to tell me everything you know about the Doctor's physiology, anything at all"

"He has two hearts, if he takes paracetamol it will kill him, he can sense things that we can't, oh and his body temperature is lower than ours"

Bill smiled with enthusiasm, "Anything else?"

Rose shrugged, "He ages slower than we do and he can cheat death"

"What?"

"If his body is dying he can regenerate his cells" Rose suddenly remembered the 9th Doctors body being overcome by bright light and she recalled her fear seeing the 10th generation in his place.

"Rose?"

She smiled sadly, "That's all I know"

Bill placed a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder, "That will do for now, the rest we will find out along the way; at least we know about the paracetamol, I suggest you avoid taking any until after the pregnancy"

Rose nodded, "I won't, I haven't taken paracetamol since before I travelled with the Doctor; he always had an alternative pain relief available"

Bill nodded, "Okay, so now tell me about the pregnancy. When did you first realise you might be pregnant?"

"Last week"

Bill gaped at her, "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I don't know, I guess four months ago; but I put it down to stress Ii never for once thought I'd be pregnant, it was a complete surprise"

"Have you suffered with morning sickness at all?"

"To be honest Bill, these past few months I've not been myself, losing the Doctor like I did…" Rose sighed sadly.

"Pete did mention that you'd been unhappy"

"Everything will be okay now though," she placed a hand against her stomach, "I got my little man to look after"

"Man?"

Rose shrugged, "I just have this feeling it's going to be a boy"

Bill stared at her thoughtfully, "It will be interesting if you are proved right"

"I'm certain"


	26. Daddy

Three months later, into her seventh month of pregnancy Rose was starting to show. After doing some tests on her foetus Bill had discovered that the baby was growing slower than a human baby and that Rose would probably be pregnant for longer than nine months. Bill had suggested it may be because the baby's brain, which was more advanced than a humans, needed the extra time to develop.

Jackie and Pete had gone out on a shopping trip, and Rose used the time to sort through her room. Since being left in this universe Rose had grown up, she no longer felt comfortable in her short skirts, or the tight tops – she no longer had anyone to impress as

she no longer was interested in relationships, she would never love again she was sure and so Rose decided she would go through her clothes. As she looked through one drawer she found her old phone, the one the Doctor had fixed so she could phone her mum, the battery had long since gone flat and none of the chargers in this universe were compatible. Rose ran her hand over the phone sadly and closed her eyes suddenly she heard the familiar start up tone of the phone and she opened her eyes; the phone was turning on. Rose stared at it in shock, "How??" she muttered as the background photo appeared and a familiar face stared back at her. Rose placed a hand over her mouth as she stared at the photo, she moved her spare hand onto her stomach, "That's your daddy sweetheart" Rose didn't dare move in case the phone stopped working and the photo disappeared. The phone had no signal and yet it didn't matter she had no photo's of the Doctor all she had were her memories but it was nice to see him with her eyes. _Daddy_ she thought to herself, _my baby's daddy._

* * *

The Doctor lay underneath the console, Martha was out visiting her family so he spent the time fixing some old circuits. If he was honest then he'd say he was relieved Martha was out for the day, he'd noticed the way she watched him, the way her eyes lit up whenever he entered the room and he realised she had feelings for him. He couldn't return her feelings he loved someone else and Martha knew that, Martha knew when the Doctor was with her he was comparing her to Rose and the Doctor saw how much that hurt her; just another reason to feel guilty, and he already carried a lot of guilt. He closed his eyes as he felt the guilt run through him… but suddenly it was pushed away as that link was forced open again, _Daddy, _he heard a small voice call. The Doctor opened his eyes and sat up with a start and banged his head on the console and slipped into unconsciousness.


	27. Lights

The phone didn't turn off in the end and Rose placed it on a stand on her bedside table so when she went to sleep each night she could see his face. Whenever she looked at the photo she thought she could feel the baby smile in her mind, which she laughingly told Bill one day. "I expect you think I'm being silly" chuckled Rose as Bill placed a stethoscope on her belly. He paused and glanced at her, "Maybe he is trying to communicate with you," Bill chewed his lip thoughtfully, "In the scans of the baby's brain there does appear to be an extra lobe which could mean he's telepathic; you did say the Doctor could sense more than we could"

Rose stared at Bill, "There have been times when I've felt a strange warm feeling in my mind, could that be…?"

Bill nodded in excitement,

"Is there any way to find out for sure?"

Bill stared at the scanner, "We could monitor the child's brain functions, whilst monitoring your own, you could try saying a few words to him, then we can see if he responds and if he does…"

"The scanner will pick it up" Rose grinned

Bill chuckled and reached for the necessary equipment. He attached some pads attached to wires against Rose's head, and then attached some to her stomach and then plugged the wires into a small monitor and turned it on. Bill stared at the monitor and then stared at Rose with a frown,

"Bill, is there something wrong?" Rose asked with alarm, "Is my baby okay?"

"The baby's fine" Bill muttered as he removed the pads from Rose's head and replaced them with a different set and checked the monitor again. Bill stared at the monitor and chewed his lip.

"What's wrong Bill?"

Bill shook his head, "It's nothing," he concentrated on the monitor, "Rose, I want you to talk to your baby"

Rose smiled, "What should I say?"

Bill shrugged, "What would you like to say to your son?"

Rose stared down at her tummy, "I love you"

Suddenly a familiar warmth filled Rose's mind and she smiled at Bill.

Bill nodded thoughtfully, "You felt it again?"

"It was like someone was hugging my mind"

"I noticed there was some activity in the baby's brain – particularly in the extra lobe"

"That was him then?" Rose asked with a smile

Bill nodded, "Rose I want you to try something"

Rose chuckled and placed her hand against her belly, "Anything"

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your baby and try to imagine you're giving him a hug"

Rose closed her eyes and pictured her baby resting in her stomach, she reached out to him and saw a soft blue light surround his head, the light turned in her direction and when she met the light she felt her whole body being surrounded by warmth and such happiness she smiled as she felt herself be carried off into some kind of dream.

_He was there, lying on the floor unconscious "Doctor" she muttered before reaching out to touch his face. The Doctor opened his eyes but all he could see was a bright golden light, but he felt her touch, heard her call his name. Rose fell back as the blue light she'd seen earlier around her child came into view and wrapped itself around the Doctor, "Daddy", it whispered. The Doctor stared at the light in confusion as the lights faded away._

Rose opened her eyes and found herself back in her house, Bill was looking at her in shock "You were glowing" he muttered, "Gold light seemed to surround you" he stared back at the monitor and then back at her, "Rose, your brain is performing at a level far beyond any human brain I've seen before"

* * *

The Doctor eased himself off the floor as Martha entered the Tardis. He placed a hand to where he hit his head and winced.

"Are you okay Doctor?" Martha said with concern

The Doctor shrugged, "Had a little accident, head should hurt for a few days," he looked over his shoulder to where he'd seen the lights before and then shook his head.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to look at Martha with a frown, "I didn't expect you back till later"

Martha walked up to him and gestured for him to let her have a look at his head. She looked at the cut and shook her head, "Nasty bump, you could have concussion," she paused thoughtfully, "do Timelord's get concussion?"

The Doctor shook his head and straightened up, "It will be fine Martha once I get to the medilab I've got some cream that will sort it," he paused, "You never answered my question, what happened?"

Martha rolled her eyes, "The usual family disagreements, mum and I had a row"

"Well we have a couple of hours, time enough for you to go sort it out"

Martha shook her head, "It will wait"

The Doctor shook his head, "You better sort it out now, you never what could happen tomorrow" he paused as his thoughts dwelt on Rose and all the things he should have said, but didn't

"Doctor?" Martha reached out a hand towards him but he stepped back,

"I need to go sort out this wound, you go talk to your mum"

"But Doctor"

The Doctor shook his head and calmly led Martha to the doors, "Go see your mum, I'm not going anywhere"

Martha shrugged, "I suppose your right"

The Doctor chuckled, "I'm always right, now off you go Martha" he waved as she reluctantly went back to her mothers. The Doctor walked back into the Tardis and stood against the doors staring back at that spot near the console.


	28. Jackie

_A/N: Ok...next chapter... ta for all your reviews its always nice to read your comments_

Bill stared at the monitor, then back at Rose, "Do you feel okay?" he reached for her wrist and checked her pulse, "Your hearts beating slightly too fast"

Rose shook her head, "I feel fine Bill" she smiled warmly at him, "Everything will be okay," she chuckled, "I felt him Bill, I felt my son"

"What happened?"

"I did as you said, I reached out for him and he was surrounded by blue light" she sighed happily, "he knows who his daddy is, he showed him to me"

"The Doctor?"

Rose nodded, "It felt like I was back on the Tardis again, the Doctor lay on the floor" Rose sighed thoughtfully, "It was probably just an image based on the photo on my phone" she smiled, "but it was a nice image"

* * *

Since that day with Bill Rose felt the baby in her mind more and more. Rose sometimes spent time alone in her room just so she could 'cuddle' her baby. She never saw the image of the Doctor again but she thought about it often. Every night she told her son about the brilliant man who was his dad and she told him of his beautiful ship the Tardis. Sometimes she played her son music that his dad used to play, including 'hit me with your rhythm stick'; her son liked that song and whenever she played it she could feel his pleasure seep into her mind.

Rose sat at the kitchen table with her mother whilst Pete carefully laid out the breakfast items on the table. Rose smiled at her mothers tummy, her mum was five months pregnant and it clearly showed. Jackie shook her head, "Over a year ago I would never have imagined me and you would be sitting here like this with Pete and both of us pregnant"

Rose chuckled, "Far cry from the Powel estate," Rose reached out and took her mothers hand in hers, "I'm just glad that you are happy"

Jackie frowned, "I only wish you were"

"I am, I've got this little man" she patted her tummy affectionately,

Jackie shook her head, "I know you miss the Doctor but you need to move on"

"Move on?" Rose absently picked up a banana and started to peel it before she took a bite.

Jackie gave her a funny look, "I didn't think you liked bananas"

Rose shrugged, "Little man does"

Jackie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "You need to find yourself a man Rose"

Rose choked on the banana and stared at her mum in disbelief, "What?"

"You can't bring a child up on your own, I've been giving it a lot of thought and I think you need to find a man who can help you bring up the baby"

Rose shook her head, "and where shall I find this man mum? Hey maybe I could run an ad in the personal columns: Father wanted for alien child"

"I'm serious Rose, I was thinking maybe you and Mickey…"

Rose glared at her mother as she finished off the banana, "Me and Mickey aren't like that"

"You were before!"

Rose reached for a jar of marmalade, "It's different now,"

"The Doctor again, if he was here…"

Rose shook her head, "We've been over this a hundred times, the Doctor isn't here and never will be" she sighed sadly and pushed her finger into the marmalade jar, "probably a good thing too," she paused and brought her marmalade covered finger into her mouth, "I know your itching to give him a slap" she chuckled, "Daleks, cybermen he could deal with those; but a slap from you" and Rose shook her head and went to put her finger back into the marmalade.

"Rose, " Pete sighed as he took a seat, "Some of us would like some of that marmalade"

Rose looked down at the jar in front of her in shock and Jackie chuckled, "That Timelord has a lot to answer for"

Rose sighed, "Mum don't worry about me, I don't need a man nor do I want one I can bring this baby up by myself"

"But the baby will need a father"

Rose glared at her mother "He has a father!"

"Your son will need a man in his life Rose"

"and he will; Mickey has agreed to be his uncle and he has his granddad" she smiled over at Pete

"But what about you love?" asked Jackie, "You'll need someone to support you, to love you and to help when the baby wakes up in the night"

Rose stood up, "Mum, I can do this by myself, I'm not interested in looking for a relationship; I have my son and that's enough, if you'll excuse me" Rose left the room.

Jackie shook her head and Pete reached out for Jackie's hand, "She'll be okay Jacks, she's a tough girl just like someone else I know" he smiled warmly at her.

Jackie gave him a smile, "I just want her to be happy"

"Give her time Jacks"


	29. Kicks

Since the discussion in the kitchen Jackie found an excused to invite Mickey round, and if not Mickey it was some other Torchwood unattached male. Rose saw through her mother's matchmaking attempts and slowly began to resent her mother's interference in her life and frequently told Jackie to lay off and Jackie took it badly; It led to the two of them going out of their ways to avoid each other.

In Rose's ninth month of pregnancy Jackie and Pete sat watching television in the lounge whilst Rose sat in her room. Rose was telling her baby about how the newly generated 10th Doctor had faced off the sycorax at Christmas, "your dad had such a gob on him," she chuckled, "the sycorax didn't know what hit them. Your daddy stood up for humanity and challenged the leader to a fight for the planet. I was nervous at first, he'd been so ill and I wasn't sure he knew how to use a sword," Rose rubbed her stomach, "It was a sight little one, your daddy in his pyjama's holding a big sword" she chuckled at the image and felt the baby respond, "I felt helpless watching unable to interfere as the fight moved from inside the ship to the outside wing, your daddy appeared outmatched and was pinned down on the edge of the ship" Rose shook her head, "I thought I was going to lose him when the leader swung his sword and chopped of your daddy's hand. But your daddy just smiled and I stared as your daddy grew a new hand, and I'll never forget what your daddy said next…" Rose chuckled, "He told the leader and I quote 'this hand is a fighting hand,' your daddy is so funny" Rose opened her eyes in awe as she felt the baby kick for the first time.

* * *

The Doctor stood at the console waiting for Martha to get ready for the Remembrance Sunday Commemoration. The past few months had been hard and he'd seen so much pain iit seemed to follow him death and destruction. He sighed, sometimes he wondered if he shouldn't just leave the Earth and go to some uninhabited planet where no one could be hurt by him. Martha appeared in the corner and smiled warmly at him and once again he found himself thinking of Rose.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine, just thinking how pointless wars are"

Martha nodded in sympathy, "I expect this will be hard for you considering what happened in the Timewar"

The Doctor closed his eyes as the familiar guilt hit him, but it was pushed away by a warm sensation which seeped from his mind to his stomach. He glanced at Martha in shock, Martha rushed over "Are you okay Doctor?"

"I think so…"

* * *

Back at the Tyler house Rose looked down at her tummy, "I felt you move, do you think daddy is funny?" she chuckled as he kicked her again, "your daddy had a bit of a gob on him"

Jackie poked her head through the doorway, "I was just going to put a kettle on, would you like a cup of tea?"

Rose laughed, "Mum, he moved"

Jackie stared at her daughter, "He moved?"

Rose nodded and beckoned her mum to come closer. Jackie placed a hand on Rose's belly.

"I was telling him about the Doctor's 'fighting hand…" Jackie shrieked with joy as she felt the baby kick again.

"That's my grandson!"

"Say hello to grandma" whispered Rose and Jackie and Rose laughed together as the baby kicked once more.

"Hello sweetheart" Jackie wiped a tear from her eye and gazed at her daughter, "Oh Rose I'm sorry for everything I've said"

Rose sighed as tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry too mum, I've missed you"

Jackie sighed, "I shouldn't have pushed all those men at you"

"I forgive you" Rose reached out for Jackie and they fell into each others arms,

"I've been so silly"

Rose chuckled as the baby kicked again, "I guess we both have"

Jackie stepped back and smiled, "Pete suggested I go on a spa break, we could go together"

"Spa break! Sounds fantastic, when do we go?"


	30. Spa

They went on the spa break within the week. Pete dropped them off promising to pick them up a week later. There was no television, radio or newspapers at the spa so Jackie and Rose spent the time ironing out their differences. Rose found the quiet improved her link with her baby, now she could feel his hearts beating in her mind, she could feel his emotions and it caused her to feel happer than she had been in a long while.

Four days into the break that changed. Rose was relaxing by the pool when suddenly she felt her baby grow anxious. Rose couldn't explain it and worried that something was wrong with him so she decided to ring Bill.

Bill answered the phone curtly,

"Bill, it's Rose"

"Rose?" There was a pause, "the baby"

"Yes, that's why I'm calling"

"Is the baby okay?" he asked curtly

Rose stared at the phone shocked at how cool Bill was over the phone, "I think so, but he seems to be growing anxious over something"

"It is nothing"

Rose shook her head puzzled, "But he's usually a happy baby"

"It is nothing"

"Bill?"

"He is alive that is all matters, I will see you when you return" and suddenly the call was cut off. Rose stared at the phone in her hand, something was wrong with Bill he'd never spoken to her like that before

Rose stood up and went in search of her mum. Her mum was booked in to have her hair done but when Rose approached the salon she found out that her mum hadn't turned up. Rose rushed up to her mum's room and found the door ajar, "Mum," she called as she entered the room. She found her mum standing at the bedroom window staring out at nothing, "Mum," she whispered and her mum turned, her face red from crying, "What's wrong mum?"

Jackie shook her head, "Something is wrong with Pete"

Alarmed Rose reached for her mother, "What?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I spoke to him on the phone earlier and he was so short with me Rose, like he couldn't wait to hang up," she sniffed, "He's usually more affectionate, it's like it wasn't him"

Rose thought back to the conversation she had with Bill earlier and felt her own anxiety add to her son's.

The next day Rose and Jackie noticed the hotel guests were leaving and there only seemed to be three staff members present, all the others were leaving along with the guests. Rose approached the receptionist, "Why is everyone leaving?"

"You don't know?"

Rose shook her head

"We're going to war with Europe"

Rose stared at her in shock, "What?"

"It happened last night, the government has ordered Europe to surrender or face a nuclear attack"

"Your joking right?"

"No," the receptionist pushed a newspaper in front of Rose,

Rose stared at the newspaper and sure enough the headline read, 'UK at war with Europe'

Rose shook her head, "But why would we attack Europe?"

The receptionist smiled, "To extend the British empire"

Rose stared at the receptionist in shock, "But there is no British empire"

The receptionist chuckled, "But there will be, but until that happens all leisure industries are being shut down so we can focus on the war. You should have received a note notifying you that we will be closing today"

Rose shook her head, feeling as though she was in some bizarre episode of the Twilight Zone. Now she looked at the people leaving she noticed they all seemed strangely excited. Rose went to find her mum, her mum looked just as shocked as did, "They are closing the hotel, I can't reach Pete" she sighed and suddenly Rose heard her mobile ring, it was Mickey, "Which hotel are you staying at?"

"What's this about a war Mickey, and what's wrong with Pete and Bill?"

"No time to explain, just tell me where you are and I'll explain when I arrive"

Rose gave him the address and he hung up promising to get there within the hour.

* * *

Forty minutes later Mickey knocked on the door to their room. As Rose opened the door he glanced over at the bags on the floor, "Are you ready to go then?"

Jackie was sitting on the bed and as she heard Mickey's voice she came over the door, "What's going on Mickey, what's this about wars breaking out?"

"That's what I'd like to know" added Rose

Mickey shook his head and picked up their luggage, "Not now, I'll tell you when we're in the car"

Mickey loaded the car as Rose handed the keys into reception. As Rose left the hotel she found Mickey helping her mum get into the back of his SUV. Rose climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Mickey to get in.

"So what's happening Mickey?"


	31. Mad World

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ok... this is next part... I surprise myself sometimes - plot bunny out of control... I'm so fustrated I want Rose to find the Doctor (slams head against the walll in protest). I'd also like to say thank you for your comments Rose will find the Doctor- I'm in charge here and they belong together... Plot bunny can go stew!! I'd also like to say this is alternate universe and Uk is republic and hasn't joined Europe, I know someone made a comment about it - just thought I'd clear that up... call it creative licence lol...

Mickey turned to Rose, "The world's gone mad Rose"

"What do you mean?" asked Rose,

"What's happened to Pete?" cried Jackie

Mickey stared at both women and sighed, "A week ago Torchwood received information that several spaceships had been found abandoned; one in the USA, one Russia, another in Rwanda and one in Kent"

"Why wasn't I informed?" Asked Rose,

"Pete didn't want you informed because he knew you'd want to be involved"

"Too right"

Mickey sighed, "But your pregnant Rose, you have a baby to think about" he paused, "It's a good thing you didn't go the research teams to look at the ships, but when they came back they different"

"How?"

"They seemed colder, unattached and extremely clinical about everything. Bill and the rest of the medical teams started running tests on them but the tests were never finished; Bill and the rest of the medical staff began to act strange, just like the research teams," Mickey took a deep breath, "most of the Torchwood staff began to act strange and it soon spread to the government"

Rose stared at Mickey, "Is this why the government declared war on Europe?"

He shrugged, "Everyone has gone war crazy; it hasn't just happened here, its happening all over the world Rose; America has declared war on Russia, India declared war on Pakistan, Japan has declared war on China…"

Rose gasped, "But they all hold nuclear weapons, the world will be destroyed"

Mickey nodded, "Everyone is intent on starting a nuclear holocaust"

"Is no one protesting?"

"At first there was a protest in London, but as soon as it was begun the crowd disbanded and decided to support the war; it seems whatever affected the people at Torchwood is spreading; its like a virus Rose"

"How many have been affected?"

Mickey shrugged, "Yesterday it was only in the major cities, but overnight it spread further. I've contacted all of my UK contacts from when I was sorting out the cybermen, out of 62 contacts only 17 are unaffected. That's why I called you this morning, I wanted to make sure you were still you"

Rose stared at him in shock, "The guests at the hotel, the receptionist…"

Mickey nodded

"Why aren't we affected?"

"I don't know Rose, all I know is that if all the major countries launch nuclear bombs at the same time the planet will be destroyed; there will be no survivors"

"Oh God no" Rose placed a hand over her mouth in shock, "We have to do something"

Jackie sat forward in her chair as she recovered from her shock, "We should go see Pete"

Mickey shook his head, "Pete isn't Pete anymore"

Jackie placed a hand against her stomach, "Maybe I can reach him"

"I've tried talking to him, I've tried talking to a lot of people," Mickey took a deep breath, "They wouldn't listen instead they locked me up and charged me with treason," Mickey chuckled sadly, "after all I've done for this planet"

Rose took Mickey's hand into her own, "How did you escape?"

"I know how to pick a lock Rose"

Rose nodded thoughtfully

"I want to see Pete!" demanded Jackie with a glare at Mickey, "he loves me, he'll lsten to me"

Rose glanced at her mother, "Maybe she's right, maybe he'll listen to the both of us"

Mickey looked doubtful but realised they were determined to try and even he wasn't strong enough to stand in the way of a Tyler. He sighed, "Okay you go see Pete, but I can't come with you to London, there's still a warrant out for my arrest. I'll arrange for someone to drive you down, you have my mobile number – any trouble call me and I'll come and get you"

"We'll sort this out Mickey," Jackie said sincerely, "Pete will come through for us in the end"

Rose stared at Mickey, he didn't look convinced.

* * *

Mickey parked up at a house in Hertfordshire and introduced Jackie and Rose to Tom Edwards, "Tom has agreed to drive you into London, he's a taxi driver so no one will be suspicious," Tom greeted them with a small smile and helped Jackie into the back. Mickey pulled Rose to one side and pressed a gun into her hand, "Take this"

Rose stared at it in horror and tried to give it back, "You know I hate guns"

Mickey pushed it back into her hand, "I'll feel better if you take it, think of the baby"

Rose shrugged, "Okay, if you insist but I'm sure I won't use it"

Mickey sighed, "I hope you don't have cause to"

"Don't you worry about me Mickey, I've faced danger I know what to do"

"But you were with the Doctor then, this will be different if things are as bad as I think they are people you know will be the enemy – not some alien creature" he shook his head, "I shouldn't have agreed to let you do thiis"

Rose chuckled, "You don't have a choice, once my mum decides to do something there's no stopping her"

He smiled, "I know someone else like that"

Rose playfully elbowed him, "Hey you, less cheek"

Mickey frowned and took her hands in his, "Promise me Rose, one hint of danger you'll ring me"

Rose nodded, "on the double"

Mickey pulled Rose into his arms and gave her a warm hug, "You take care of my God child Rose"

Rose stepped back and shook her head, "who said you could be God father?" He shrugged and looked at the ground awkwardly, Rose sighed happily, "Idiot, of course you'll be God father!"

He smiled and helped Rose into the waiting car, "You take care," he waved at Jackie in the backseat, "You too Jackie"

"I'll call you when we arrive" said Rose

Mickey sighed, "Hopefully I'll see you soon"

Jackie nodded, "We will, once I see Pete I'll sort all this out"

After they said their goodbyes Mickey stood and watched as the car drove away.


	32. Pete

_A/N: Time is a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff - so says Doctor who... and he's the man that knows ... and so i ask that you don't question the length of time in the Doctors own reality: to me its only a few months - it suits my story for it to be so 0-- its that little phrase creative license... and gosh do i need it...(does any of what i just said make sense?) _

_Anyways - long chapter coming up hope it make sense... Plot bunny confuses me and i guess it confuses you... _

* * *

Jackie and Rose are dropped off at the entrance of their house. Tom checks the surroundings before getting out to help them carry their bags. He carries the suitcases into the living room around and spots Pete sitting in the corner he turns to Rose and Jackie, "Here we are Miss Tyler, Mrs Tyler, nice to meet you and if you should need a taxi again feel free to give me a call"

Pete stood up and made his way over to them, he smiled coolly at Rose and Jackie, "You're back, I've been trying to call you all morning," he turned to Tom "You'll be wanting payment I expect," he took out fifty pounds in notes and placed it in Tom's hands, "that should cover it"

Tom nervously accepted the money and reached into his own pockets, "I left all my change in the cab"

Pete shrugged, "keep the change, I don't need it I got my girls back and that's all that matters" he reached out and wrapped one arm around Jackie, and one arm around Rose.

Tom nodded, "Very kind of you, now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way"

"I'll show you out" said Rose quickly stepping away from Pete with a frown.

She followed Tom out to the car and nervously glanced at the house,

"You'll be okay Miss?" asked Tom

Rose nodded, "I'll be fine"

"Any trouble call Mickey, he'll be waiting"

She nodded and Tom shook her hand, "It was nice to meet you, you take care"

Rose went back into the house and found Jackie wrapped in Pete's arms, Rose glanced at Pete – he wore a smiile, but it never reached his eyes.

Pete and Jackie stepped apart and Jackie gave Rose a look that told her everything was alright. Pete stepped up to Rose and Rose felt her baby urge her to step back and so she did. Pete frowned, "Are you okay Rose?"

Rose nodded and gave him a quick smile, "Fine, fine just glad to be home"

"I missed you both," he glanced at Rose's tummy, "Hows the baby?"

Jackie put a hand on Pete's shoulder, "Don't you want to know how our baby is?"

He gave Jackie a small smile, "Of course Jackie, our baby is important to me but Rose's baby is special"

Jackie frowned and Rose pressed a hand against her own tummy, "He's fine, we're all fine"

Pete nodded and stared at Rose's tummy in wonder.

"So what's this I hear about the UK declaring war on Europe?" said Rose moving to take a seat on the sofa.

Jackie joined Rose on the sofa, "I want to hear this as well, I don't want my baby being born into a warzone"

Pete glanced nervously from one woman to the other, "Oh that, it's nothing, just a joke that went out of hand"

Rose shook her head, "It was in the paper this morning"

"You shouldn't believe everything you read"

Jackie sighed and turned to Rose, "See Rose, I told you Mickey had got it all wrong"

"When did you see Mickey Smith?" Pete asked with an edge of steel

Rose gave her mother a look before answering, "He called me this morning"

"What did he say?"

Rose shrugged, "He said something is wrong at Torchwood"

"Nothing is wrong; don't listen to a word he says. Mickey Smith is not to be trusted"

Jackie frowned, "Mickey's been a friend of our family for as long as I can remember"

"He's not to be trusted"

Jackie stared at him in horror, "He's your friend as well"

Pete frowned, "He's an enemy"

Jackie glanced nervously at Rose, Pete noticed and sighed, "I'm sorry Jackie, Rose, I know he's your friend but he's no longer the Mickey Smith you know; he's changed"

Rose coughed and stood up, "I think I'm going to lie down upstairs for a while," she laughed nervously, "its been a long day"

Pete nodded, "Of course Rose Tyler, you should take care of the baby"

Jackie gave him a funny look and quickly stood and took Rose's hand, "I think I'll come up with you, make sure you're okay"

Pete smiled, "so you should, I have some work to get on with I'll see you both at dinner"

Jackie stood looking out of Rose's bedroom window, "That's not Pete"

Rose nodded, "Mickey was right; he's changed"

"He called me Jackie, he never calls me Jackie it's always Jacks"

"He called me Rose Tyler and do you really believe all this war talk is a joke?"

Jackie sighed, "He seems extremely interested in your baby"

Rose sighed, "The baby doesn't trust him, as soon as Pete stepped towards me I felt him urge me to step back"

Jackie turned to look at Rose, "I'll go talk to him, maybe something is wrong at work"

Rose shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea, I think we should call Mickey"

"We should at least give him the chance to explain, I can't just walk out on him"

Rose sighed, "Fine go talk to him, but one sign of trouble get out of there"

Jackie found Pete in the study working at the computer, as soon as he saw her he turned off the monitor and pushed some paperwork into a drawer. "Jackie I thought you were with Rose"

Jackie sighed, "I wanted to spend some time with you"

Pete shook his head, "I've got work to do Jackie"

"Pete I haven't seen you for over a week"

"This work is important…"

"More important than me," she paused, "is something wrong at work Pete?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything is fine"

Jackie sighed, "That's what everyone says"

He frowned, "You should listen to them"

"What happened to the spaceships that crashed to Earth last week?"

He gave Jackie a funny look, "What are you talking about?"

"Mickey told us about the spaceships and how they affected the research teams," she took a deep breath, "He said you'd been affected"

Pete laughed coldly, "Mickey is lying and he's trying to turn you against me," he gave her a sad smile, which didn't meet his eyes, "he didn't succeed did he Jackie?"

Jackie laughed nervously, "Of course not, Mickey's always had an overactive imagination" she sighed, "I'll let you get on with your work"

Pete nodded thoughtfully, "I'll see you at dinner"

Jackie smiled and quickly walked out the room shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door as she tried to makes sense of what was happening. As she stood there she heard Pete talking to someone on the phone,

"They know….they know about the ships….the Timelord offspring is fine…halfway through its 7th month…he will power our ships into the next millennium and the universe will be ours"

Jackie stepped away from the door, rushed up to Roses room and grabbed Rose's phone

"Mum?"

"Mickey, its Jackie, get down here now!" Jackie paused, "They want Rose's baby"

"That wasn't a good idea," Jackie and Rose turned to find Pete standing in the doorway holding a gun, "Put the phone down Jackie Tyler"

Jackie dropped the phone and stared at the gun with horror, "Pete?"

Pete laughed, "Your Pete is dead, his mind has been deleted and his body is ours"

Rose placed an arm around Jackie, "Who are you?" she asked,

"We are the Tisgargon"

"What do you want with Earth?"

Pete smiled, "your planet is rich in pollution and toxins, once the nuclear bombs are released it will become a perfect breeding ground for our children"

Jackie stood up, "You want to turn Earth into a giant nursery?!"

"We won't let you!" cried Rose

Pete chuckled, "Rose Tyler your Doctor is not here to save you now," he reached out a hand to her tummy, "Your baby will make excellent rocket fuel"

Jackie shoved his hand away and slapped his cheek hard, "You leave my daughter alone!"

He pointed the gun at her, "One more word from you and I'll shoot"

Rose stepped between the gun and Jackie, "You won't get away with this, humankind will fight"

He shook his head, "Most of humankind are under our control, and soon there will be no one left"

Rose frowned, "But you don't control us, you couldn't control Mickey…"

Pete sighed, "No we can't, you come from another universe your brainwaves differ from those from those in humans on this Earth – it is a minor diference but it means we are unable to control you"

Rose smiled, "That must be hard for you"

Pete shrugged, "Brain control is just one of a number of ways that can make you submit to our will" suddenly Bill and Jake appeared, "Take the women to Torchwood and lock them up in one of the holding cells"

Rose squirmed as Pete placed a hand on her stomach, "I will see you later little one"

Rose felt the baby scream in terror and mentally tried to sooth him.

The Doctor felt terror run through him as he watched his old friend and enemy leave with his Tardis. His own terror was mirrored by a small voice in his mind and he fell to the floor with the strain of it all.

"What are we going to do Doctor?" asked Martha as they heard future kind hitting the door,

Jack stood pointing the gun at the door, "Doctor, we need to get out of here sooner rather than later"

The Doctor shook his head, the terror in his mind made it difficult for him to concentrate he almost gave up but then he heard a soothing voice, Rose. He smiled as the terror faded away. He reached for Jacks Vortex Manipulator and used his screwdriver to repair it and silently sent Rose a message of gratitude. He managed to get the Vortex manipulator to work just in time and he, Martha and Jack found themselves transported into an alleyway in London.

Rose felt the baby relax just as she heard a familiar voice, "Doctor?" she looked around the room hopefully but he wasn't there.

_A/N2: on a totally diferent note I watched new earth last night- I just want to say... OMG DAVID TENNANT IS SO FIT!! AHHHHHH!! I'm done ;-)_


	33. Escape from Torchwood

Jackie paced back and forth in one of Torchwood's holding cells whilst Rose sat and watched as her mother rantedackie paced back and forth in one of Torchwood's holding cells whilst Rose sat and watched as her mother ranted.

"Wait till I get of here, no bloody alien is going to hurt my grandchild," she walked up to the door and gave it a kick, "just wait till they open they open that door, then they're going to get it"

"Mum, will you sit down?"

Jackie shook her head, "I'll make them regret this, you wait and see"

"Mum, you won't be able to do anything if you keep up this pacing; I'm tired just watching you"

Jackie sighed and sat down next to Rose, "How's my grandson?"

Rose held a hand against her tummy, "He's resting, after that scare earlier he could do with a rest"

"I think its lovely how you can sense what your baby is doing and feeling" Jackie placed a hand against her own bump, "I wish I had that with this one"

Rose sighed, "It's not easy feeling your baby's every emotion; sometimes its terrifying. It works both ways, I have to constantly monitor my own thoughts so that I don't upset him" Rose shook her head sadly, "When 'that' man tried to touch my stomach I felt my baby scream and it's the worst sound I've ever heard. I had to squash my own fear so that I could support my baby"

Jackie put an arm around Rose, "I won't let that man go near you again"

Rose leaned her head against her mother, "When my baby stopped screaming I swear I heard the Doctor"

Jackie shook her head, "Sweetheart, I know you wish he was here, and right now, surprisingly enough, so do I; but he can't be"

Rose sat up and looked into her mother's eyes, "It was him mum, and I'm sure the baby heard him as well"

Jackie smiled sadly and gave Rose a quick hug, "If thinking that makes you happy you carry on, right now though we need to convince those 'aliens' to let us out of here"

Jackie stood up and marched over to the door, "I demand you let us out of here, I want to someone in authority!" Jackie shouted as she pounded against the door. Jackie looked at the door in surprise as she heard a key being turned in the lock and stepped back beside the door. As it opened she jumped out in front of the man and slammed her palm into the his face.

Mickey took a step back in surprise, his mouth slightly ajar as he held a hand to his cheek, "Jackie that hurt!"

Jackie stared at him in surprise, "Mickey I didn't know it was you; I thought it was one of those aliens"

Mickey chuckled, "Now I know how the Doctor felt; a Jackie Tyler slap is one never forgotten"

Rose stood up, "How did you know we were here?"

"I didn't feel comfortable letting you come down here on your own, so I followed you into London and kept an eye on your house. When I saw Bill and Jake put you in the car I knew they'd bring you here," he paused and checked his watch, "we need to get out of here now though before they realise what's going on" he reached out a hand to Jackie and Rose and led them out into the corridor, "Stay close to me" he whispered, "and whatever you do don't make a sound"

Mickey led them through a door which lead to the stairway, he glanced at Rose and Jackie, "We have to go down this way, we can't risk using the lifts do you think you two can manage the stairs?"

Rose shrugged, "We haven't got a choice"

After four flights of stairs the girls were beginning to feel the strain, "Just one more flight of stairs" muttered Mickey as he supported Jackie. Suddenly an alarm went off and Mickey swore, "They know your missing, we're going to have to run,"

Rose glanced at her mum, "We're going to have to help mum"

Mickey frowned as he took in Jackie's tired face, contorted in pain and exhaustion, "One more flight of stairs Jackie and we should find a wheelchair on the ground floor"

They rushed down the final stairs and Mickey quickly got the wheelchair ready. As soon as Jackie fell into it he started to run to the doors, he turned to Jackie and Rose "Cover your eyes" and he quickly threw something through the doors into the reception area. Smoke slowly filled the room as people rushed towards them. Mickey took Rose's hand in his and they rushed Jackie through the smoke, someone tried to grab Rose but Mickey pushed them off and increased the speed. As they left the building a van rolled up to the kerb, Mickey and Rose helped Jackie climb into the back, before climbing in with her. As the doors closed the van drove away, "Hello again Rose Tyler"

Rose stared at the driver, "Alex"


	34. Safe house

Jackie slept in the van as Mickey, Rose and Alex talked quietly, "So how come they didn't get control of you Alex?" asked Rose

He shrugged, "I keep asking myself that; I've watched all my colleagues and family become totally different people and all I can think is 'why me, why have I been spared'?"

"Alex was the one who alerted me to what was going on, he was most insistent that I come and fetch you from the hotel" Mickey smiled at Alex, "We can trust him"

Rose gazed at Alex in confusion, "Your not from a parallel world are you Alex?"

Alex chuckled, "Nope, I was born here in the republic of England"

Mickey looked at Rose, "Why is that important?"

"The aliens possessing the bodies, they are the Tisgargon, they want to use Earth as a breeding for their off spring"

"What's that got to do with the parallel world?"

"Pete told me they couldn't control me, you or mum because we come from another universe"

Mickey glanced at Alex and Rose shrugged, "Did Pete happen to tell you any other information?"

Rose shook her head, "Nothing else," she paused and placed a hand over her stomach, "They want my baby Mickey,"

"Well I'm not letting that happen"

Rose sighed, "I knew I could count on you Mickey"

"That's what friends are for"

Rose frowned, "Any news of the nuclear situation?"

"Not yet, there seems to be a news black out"

Rose shook her head, "That's not good," Rose suddenly yawned

"I think someone needs a nap," Alex interrupted

Rose nodded, "All that running…"

"Mickey, why don't you come sit up front with me and let Rose lie down"

Mickey glanced worriedly at Rose, "Will you be okay?"

Rose nodded sleepily, "It's been a long day that's all, lot happened" she mumbled

Mickey helped Rose settle down, gave her his coat to use as a pillow and watched as she went to sleep. He looked at Alex, "This whole situation's hopeless"

"Don't give up Mickey, things will work out just you wait and see"

Mickey stared at Alex, for a moment Alex had seemed to glow orange, "Alex are you okay?"

Alex looked at Mickey in confusion, "I think so…"

* * *

Rose woke up to the sound of her mother moaning. Rose got up and stared at her mother, she seemed pale and withdrawn, "Mum what's wrong?"

Jackie closed her eyes, "The baby…"

Rose turned to stare at the front of the van, "Mickey, Alex, something's wrong with mum"

Alex pulled over into the hard shoulder and climbed into the back of the van, "Mrs Tyler, what's wrong?"

Jackie glanced down, tears running down her face, "My tummy, it hurts… the baby"

Alex nodded and checked Jackie's pulse, "You need to calm down Mrs Tyler, take deep breaths"

Rose shook her head, "We need to get her to a Doctor"

"We can't take the risk Rose, most of the planet is under the aliens control we are on our own"

Rose took her mother's hand in hers, "We have to do something!"

Alex nodded and placed his ear against Jackie's stomach, "The baby is alive, hearts beating a bit fast that's all" he stared at Jackie, "You've overdone it,"

Jackie frowned, "It's not like we had a choice"

"You need to be in bed, this van is hardly an ideal place for you at the moment," he paused and looked at Mickey, "We need to find somewhere to stay"

Mickey nodded and took out his phone, "Ally, its Mickey," he smiled, "McBeal, I need a place to stay tonight…..We'll be there is 14 minutes"

Mickey hung up and turned to Alex, "Sorted, if we head over to Ally's she'll put us up"

Rose glanced at Mickey, "Can we trust her?"

"She's safe"

"But how do you know that"

"We use codenames when talking to each other on the phone, it's all very silly, but that's so the aliens don't pick it"

"Such as..."

"Ally's is Mcbeal, mine is Mouse," Rose chuckled, "Hey it's not funny"

Alex turned to Mickey, "We really ought to get going"

Mickey nodded, "If you drive I'll give you directions"

Alex turned to Rose, "Try to keep your mother relaxed, any problems just let me know"

Rose nodded as Alex and Mickey climbed into the driver's seat, Rose turned to her mother and took her hand in hers, "I'm here mum, relax"

When they reached Ally's house Alex and Mickey carried Jackie into the house Ally gazed at the pale pregnant woman in their arms and quickly showed them into one of the bedrooms.

After making sure Jackie was comfortable in bed Alex turned to Ally, "Have you got any food, she needs to eat?"

Ally nodded, "I'll go fetch something" and she rushed out the room.

Rose gazed at her mother, "Will she be okay Alex?"

He nodded, "She just needs to rest, I suggest we don't move her for a while," he paused, "and she's not the only one who should rest, after you've eaten I want you to go to bed as well; a few days in bed will do the two of you the world of good"

Rose shook her head, "We can't, the worlds in danger"

"Mickey's managed to hack into Torchwood's network, nothing's happening at the moment, the nuclear strike is on hold" he paused and glanced at Rose's stomach, "They are not going to do anything until they have your baby"

"Are we safe here?"

Alex shrugged, "We just need to lie low for a bit, if anything happens at Torchwood Mickey will let us know"

Rose nodded and Alex took her hand in his, "It will be okay Rose Tyler, she will keep you safe"

Rose stared at Alex, he seemed to glow a familiar light, "Alex?"

Alex let go of Rose's hand, "That's odd" he muttered

"Are you okay?"

Alex shrugged, "I feel okay, I guess I'm feeling tired"

"I'm not the only one that needs to rest"

* * *

After two weeks Jackie's looked better, to every ones relief. "Does that mean I can get out of bed now?" Asked Jackie, "I can't tell you how boring it is lying here all day"

Alex sighed, "Of course, you can get out of bed but I want you to take it easy – no more running and no more getting yourself all worked up"

"Fat chance, if you haven't noticed the worlds been taken over by aliens intent on taking my daughters baby and if you think I'm going to sit back and let them…"

Rose chuckled, "Mum, chill, I'm safe, both our babies are fine and the aliens don't know where we are"

Mickey ran into the room, a troubled look on his face, "We need to get out of here!"

Alex frowned at Mickey, "Why?"

"Ally's one of them, she's been taken over by the aliens"

"Since when?" asked Alex as he helped Jackie get out of the bed.

"She went out this morning to get some supplies, but since she returned she's acting just like them"

Ally suddenly appeared in the doorway pointing a gun at them, her eyes were dark and cold, "We want the child"

Rose glared at her, "Over my dead body"

Ally smiled, "That will be fine"

Jackie walked uneasily towards Ally, "You leave my daughter alone!"

Ally shot Jackie a look of disgust, "You are nothing and there is nothing you can do"

Ally looked back at Rose and looked down at her tummy and took a step towards her.

Jackie grabbed a vase off the dressing table and quickly slammed it against Ally's head, Ally stepped back and went to point the gun at Jackie and suddenly a gun went off and Ally's body slumped down onto the floor.

Mickey calmly replaced the gun in his belt as Jackie hugged her daughter in relief. "We need to leave before anyone else comes looking for us"

They made their way out of the house to the van, Rose glanced at the unease on Mickey's face and pulled him to one side, "There's something you're not telling us"

Mickey sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, "All my contacts – they are gone, there's no one left but us Rose"

Alex stepped towards them, "I take it that means no more safe houses"

Mickey nodded, "We can't trust anyone anymore"

"We need to go somewhere" muttered Rose, "We can't drive around forever"

"Get in the van" muttered Alex as he climbed into the driving seat.

Mickey helped Rose and Jackie into the van and climbed into the front beside Alex, "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe"


	35. Cardiff

_A/N: Next chapter - wooo... At work 12-8pm today and I hated it cause all I could think off was this story... I have so many ideas- too many_

_A/N2: Just a further note Alex is not the Doctor, not at all... just in case you read another of my stories... Nope this is a diferent Alex..._

Throughout the long journey Mickey shot troubled looks at Alex, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Alex didn't look his way, "Cardiff"

"Why Cardiff?" asked Mickey

Rose looked up and stared at them, "When I was travelling with the Doctor we kept going back to Cardiff, the Doctor said it was because a rift in time and space ran through it"

Mickey stared at Alex, "Has it got something to do with the rift?"

"Rose must be kept safe, Cardiff is safe" Muttered Alex

"But Cardiff is a big place, surely we need to go someplace unpopulated"

"It must be Cardiff"

Mickey frowned, "You're acting pretty strange right now Alex, in fact you've been acting strange for a while," Mickey reached for his gun, "You sure your not an alien"

_He is safe mummy, he is safe_ Rose heard her baby in her mind, "Don't Mickey, put the gun away"

Mickey shot her a look, "But Rose,"

Rose stared at Alex, "My baby trusts him and I think we should too – if he wanted too he could have handed us over to the aliens by now"

Alex smiled at her reassuringly whilst Mickey continued to frown

"I'm watching you," Mickey muttered staring at Alex with a frown, "One sign of trouble…"

"All we want to do is keep Rose and the baby safe"

Rose and Mickey stared at each other, "We?"

But Alex ignored their comment and concentrated on driving.

_He will protect us mummy, he and the wolf will take us home. _Rose placed a hand over her stomach, _Which home sweetheart? _Rose silently asked but the baby refused to reply.

Rose slept through the rest of the journey whilst Mickey watched Alex warily. Alex drove them up to the Millenium centre in Cardiff.

"I've been here before," muttered Mickey as he jumped out and opened the back of the van.

Rose woke up and peered outside, "Why are we here?"

Jackie looked up, "Why are we in Cardiff, I mean Cardiff its full of sheep isn't it?"

Rose chuckled, "Mum! Wales isn't like that, Cardiff is an important city," she sighed, "Torchwood three was situated here, well that is until they decided to pool all their resources into London"

Alex nodded, "Torchwood 3 hub is still there, abandoned, we can hide there until it is time"

Mickey frowned, "But no one can get in there, the entrances were all blocked off to prevent looting"

Alex gestured for them to follow him, "I know a way in" He led them to a spot in front of a fountain and pressed a button on his watch and suddenly the ground started to drop and they found themselves on an elevator going down into an underground structure.

Mickey grinned, "Wow, I heard stories about this place but I never expected this"

Alex shrugged, "I used to work here before the move"

They all stared at the large underground hall, full of computers and gadgets.

When they got onto the ground Mickey escorted Jackie over to a sofa whilst Rose looked at Alex, "Up on the surface you said 'we can hide there until it is time,' time for what?"

Alex shook his head, "I can't remember saying those words, you sure it was me?"

Rose stared at him, Alex looked genuinely confused, "Are you feeling okay Alex?"

Alex placed a hand against his head, deep in thought he noticed Rose staring and gave her a small smile, "Everything will be fine Rose, the aliens won't think to look for us here so we should be safe for a while"

Mickey came over and joined them, "Rose, go sit with your mother, me and Alex will go up to the surface and fetch some supplies, I doubt there'll be any food down here and who knows how long we'll have to remain here"

"We can't stay down here forever," Rose sighed, "Surely there's something we can do. The world could go nuclear any day at all then we'll be stuck down here and I don't fancy bringing up a baby in here"

"They won't do anything until they have your baby Rose," Mickey gave Rose a small hug, "they don't know where we are which gives us some time to come up with a plan"

Rose glanced at Mickey doubtfully, "Mickey, even if we can get rid of the aliens, they've already killed most of the Earth's population" Rose wiped a tear from her eye, "We may be the only people left"

Mickey shot a glance at Alex and Alex took Rose's hand, "Lets not focus on the future, lets just concentrate on getting through this"

Mickey nodded, "All that's important is keeping you, Jackie and the babies safe, we'll worry about the details later"

Rose glanced down at her stomach and sighed, "I guess you have a point"

"Of course I do, you need to listen to Uncle Mickey" he chuckled, "Look why don't you go sit with your mum, me and Alex need to go to the surface while its still light"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I don't have a choice in this do I?"

Mickey and Alex shook their heads in unison and Rose threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine, I'll go sit with mum but make sure your back here within the hour, I don't want to have to go out looking for you!"

Mickey chuckled, "You're becoming more like your mum every day"

Rose shook her head, "That's not funny," she reached out and kissed his cheek, "You take care up there, any sign of trouble run"

Mickey nodded, "We'll be quick, can't leave my two favourite girls alone now can I?"

Mickey and Alex were back within less than an hour as agreed. They brought down some food and bedding and everyone settled down for the night. Mickey lay next to Rose and tried to put an arm around her, she glanced at him warily, "Mickey"

He sighed and moved away, "I thought maybe now, after all that's happened…"

Rose rolled onto her side to look at him, "I told you Mickey I don't love you that way"

Mickey shrugged, "I thought you'd be over him by now"

Rose bit her lip, "I don't think I'll ever get over him Mickey, me and him we just…fit" she sighed, "I wish he were now"

"Funnily enough so do I," Mickey took a deep breath, "He'd have sorted this whole thing out by now with that whole 'this planet is protected' speech"

Rose chuckled, "They wouldn't stand a chance against the oncoming storm" she sighed sadly, "I miss him so much Mickey, its like part of me is missing…"

"Still reading those romance novels of yours?"

Rose sighed, "Not since I lost the Doctor"

"You'll see him again" muttered Alex from across the room. Rose and Mickey glanced over at Alex but he was asleep.

Mickey shook his head, "There's something funny about that guy"

Rose nodded thoughtfully sensing something familiar hover in the air.

_Author Rambles: I watched disc 2 of Dr Who series 2 - school reunion/girl in fireplace... didn't like the second one... Rainette is a trollop! But Doctor was funny drunk - wouldn't mind a drunk doctor myself... lol... School reunion was great especially in the scene where he almost admitted he loved Rose... aaahhh!! It was so SWEET!! I sat there begging him to admit it... but... does he ever listen to us? Thank god for fan fiction where we can push him in the right directiion_


	36. Grief

_A/N: 4am and I woke up with an insane idea - well another insane idea ; bad enough waking up at 4 ... 4am!! tut tut... and hence we have this chapter...and I so love it!! Borrowed heavily from transcripts of "The sound of drums" episode... so I should point out again : I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just borrowing him and taking him out for a ride (Oh I Wish lol (BAD BAD MIND)) Enjoy peeps_

* * *

The next day Mickey and Alex tried to get the old computers in the hub to work, whilst Jackie and Rose tried to tidy the place up. Alex wasn't entirely happy that the girls wanted to clean but Jackie was fed up of doing nothing and sitting in mess, and Rose wasn't about to sit around herself.

"You would have thought they'd clean up before abandoning this place," muttered Jackie as she filled a sack with rubbish off the floor.

"I'm surprised they stopped using this place, I think its better than Torchwood one; its more secure" said Rose as she picked up a pile of old magazines.

"Maybe we should keep hold of those Rose," Jackie said as Rose went to put the magazines in a sack, "who knows how long we'll be down here,"

Rose shook her head, "Do you really want to read Science Weekly, Nuts or The Spectator?"

Jackie wrinkled her nose, "No Take a Break magazine, or That's Life?"

Rose chuckled, "Nope" and shoved the magazines into the sack. Jackie went to grab one of the Science magazines, and on its cover was a photo of Pete, Jackie placed a hand over her mouth, "His dead Rose"

Rose pulled her mother into her arms as her mum started to cry, "Oh mum,"

"I've lost him again"

Rose helped her mother onto the sofa and held her as she sobbed, "We were so happy" sobbed Jackie, "When I lost Pete the first time I thought I'd never feel that way again, but then I came here and found this Pete and…"

"I know mum, I know"

"What am I going to do?"

"Mum, you've got me; we'll get through this together just like before"

Jackie sighed, "I miss him Rose"

"I know…"

Jackie stared at the sadness in Rose's face and knew Rose was thinking of the Doctor. Rose gave a reassuring smile and placed a kiss on her mum's cheek, "Why don't I go make us a cup of tea, I expect the boys will be thirsty by now"

Jackie nodded, wanting some time alone to sort herself out.

Mickey followed Rose into the kitchen and watched as Rose turned on the kettle.

"Is your mum okay?" he asked as Rose rinsed out some cups,

"Grief has finally set in, she just needs time…"

Mickey nodded thoughtfully, "I'm sorry about last night"

Rose shook her head, "Don't worry about it Mickey," as she put the teabags into the cups

Rose began to hear a drum beating dum da dum, dum da dum. "Can you hear that?" she asked Mickey.

"Hear what?"

"Drums"

Mickey gave her a funny look, "No"

Rose placed a hand to her head, "It's getting louder"

"Rose?"

She closed her eyes as her mind filled with pain, "Doctor!" she cried out, and as she slipped into darkness she felt her baby cry out in terror.

* * *

Rose felt the Tardis being canabalised, she felt it scream out to her mind; Dum da dum da dum – Vote for Saxon, can you hear the drums? The Doctor wants to save the Master, he doesn't want to be the last, can you hear the beating of the drums? It fills the Master's mind and it makes him slightly mad.

The Doctor is talking to someone on a mobile phone "Master."

A cold hard voice replies, "I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours," the man gave a mocking chuckle, "The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So… Prime Minister."

"I know. It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman"

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor?"

Doctor closed his eyes in pain, "Gone"

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

The Doctor sighed, "It burnt"

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks… more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared"

"I know"

"All of them? But now you, which must mean…"

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything"

Rose could feel the Doctor's pain, and it was intense; all the old guilt came flooding to the surface and Rose tried to reach out of him but something held her back,_ if you reach the Doctor the Master will find you, you and the child must be safe. _Rose felt helpless and she watched as the conversation continued:

"What did it feel like, though?" The Master hysterically begged, "Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?"

"Stop it!"

"You must have been like God" said the Master in awe,

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" The Master chuckled,

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth"

"Too late"

"Why do you say that?"

"The drumming. I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming"

"I could help you. Please, let me help"

Rose felt the Doctor's desperation, his need to help his old friend – he didn't want to be alone.

"It's everywhere" replied the Master, "Listen, listen, listen, Here come the drums. Here come the drums"

Rose listened as the drum beat filled her mind again _you must go now_

* * *

"Doctor!"


	37. Future

_A/N: hope this makes sense... Borrowed from transcripts again - II don't own Doctor Who, though I wish I did... I'd love to get my hand on the doctors sonic screwdriver!! (Mind is a sewer lol)_

Rose opened her eyes and found herself lying down in the autopsy room with Alex holding her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked staring at her with concern,

Rose stared at him suddenly remembering the voice in her mind, "You were in my mind"

He shrugged, "Your link with the Doctor is strong, we had to protect you"

"We?" Rose sat up and looked in Alex's eyes, "What's going on, how can you enter my mind like that?"

Alex sighed, "I'm slightly telepathic, have been since I was a child," he chuckled sadly, "It was hard growing up hearing other peoples thoughts; people can be so loud. My parents were advised to take me to a doctor at Torchwood, they helped me. I was educated at Torchwood and naturally started to work for them. When you came into my office I sensed such power emanating from your mind – it reached out to me. It's still here" he pointed to his head, "the wolf"

"Bad Wolf" Rose stared at him in shock and he took her hand in his.

"Don't be afraid, she wants to keep you safe; you and the baby are important. Trust us"

Alex and Rose looked up as Jackie rushed into the room, followed by an anxious Mickey "Sweetheart, I was so worried" Jackie pulled Rose into her arms and stared at Alex, "is she okay"

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest"

Jackie nodded, "Then rest is what she will have"

Rose turned to look at Mickey who stood apart from them anxiously chewing his lip.

"What's happened Mickey?" asked Rose

He glanced at Alex, and Alex shrugged, "The nuclear rockets are scheduled to be launched tomorrow at 8.02am"

Jackie gasped, "I thought you said they wanted the baby first,"

Mickey shrugged, "Seems they've grown impatient"

Rose stood up, "We have to do something, we can't let them destroy the planet"

Alex shook his head, "There is nothing we can do"

Rose put her hands on her hips, "I can't sit here and do nothing"

"For the sake of your baby, you must" Alex took hold of Rose's shoulders, "the wolf will come through for you in the end"

"Wolf?" Jackie and Mickey stared at them in confusion. Alex gave Rose a comforting smile and suddenly Rose felt the wolf rush into her mind, _You must rest Rose Tyler, tomorrow you will have far to travel_

Rose muffled a yawn and Jackie placed an arm around her, "You need to rest my girl" she turned to Alex, "help me get Rose to the main room"

"I can get myself there," moaned Rose trying to take a step, but she found herself swaying under the effort.

Jackie tutted as she and Alex escorted Rose into the main room, "now rest, you can't do anything while you're tired like this"

Alex and Jackie helped Rose onto the sofa whilst Rose mumbled, "Wake me up in a few hours"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Of course" not really meaning it, and he watched as Rose fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The Doctor, Martha and Jack are running through the corridors of a ship. The DOCTOR opens a set of doors to reveal the TARDIS

"Oh, at last!" sighs the Doctor with delight

"Oh yes" Martha laughs in relief

Jack stares at the Tardis in confusion "What's it doing on the Valiant?"

They open the doors to the TARDIS to find the cloister bell ringing and its interior bathed in red light, the console had been stripped of certain parts and caged off; Rose could feel the ship singing sadly with pain

"What the hell's he done?" cried Jack as he took a step towards the console

The Doctor grabbed Jack and pulled him back, "Don't touch it"

"I'm not going to"

Martha stared at the ship, "What's he done though? Sounds like it's… sick"

The Doctor stared in disbelief, "It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be"

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Martha

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS"

Jack shook his head and pointed to the console, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a paradox machine" remarked the Doctor, "As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger," he glanced at Jack's watch, "two minutes past 8:00.

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…"

Martha stared at the two men in confusion, "What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?"

"More importantly, can you stop it?" asked Jack

The Doctor frowned, "Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system"

_Rose feels time slip by and she see's a large room. Martha and Jack stand to one side staring at an old shrivelled man in a brown suit, breathing heavily. Rose sensed it was the Doctor and her heart broke seeing the man he'd become._

_Standing above him stood a thin, wiry man with dark hair and an malevolent grin. Three metallic spheres float above him,_

_"Is it time?" asks one_

_"Is it ready?" asks another_

_"Is the machine singing?" asks the third_

_The man checks his watch, "Two minutes past" the man walks up some steps to stand beside a blond woman, "So! Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world" he holds up his screwdriver "Here…come…the drums!"_

_Rose watches as the paradox machine activates, she feels the Tardis protest at its misuse. The scene fades away, she's in Torchwood one, a clock on the wall reads 8:02. Rose watches as a rocket falls from the sky – the windows shatter as a shockwave crashes through the building and the sky fills with bright light, she shields her eyes. When she opens them again she finds she's back on the ship with the Doctor. Everyone is staring out of the window as a rift opens and thousand Toclaphane exit the rift._

_At two minutes past eight tomorrow it will be time._


	38. The Rift

_A/N: Oh this is getting exciting - i had to go have a shower before work and all I could think about was this story... I've got work in an hour so not sure if I'll get a chance to do another chapter - but I'll try_

* * *

_It's time_

Rose opened her eyes and looked around her. She was lying on the sofa, Jackie was sleeping on the floor next to her and Mickey was sleeping on one of the office chairs.

Alex entered the room carrying four mugs and gave her a smile, "You're awake"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Roughly twenty hours, you obviously needed it" he glanced at her tummy, "He's happy"

Rose nodded, "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning"

Rose sat up alert, "But we've only got an hour!" Alex nodded and went to wake up Jackie and Mickey, "the bombs will be launched soon"

Mickey stared at Alex, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

Alex shrugged; "You needed to rest" he passed everyone a mug of tea and joined Rose on the sofa, "We have a lot to do"

Mickey frowned, "Have you figured out a way to stop the nuclear missiles being launched?"

Alex shook his head, "Its too late for this world, your only hope for survival is to escape"

Mickey stood up, "and where should we go? Last I looked we got no space ship, no teleport device – there is no escape!"

Jackie placed her head in her hands, "We're going to die"

Rose stared at Alex, "You can save us?"

He nodded, "I can get you away from here but you need to prepare, the world you will travel to is not without trouble as you well know Rose"

"I don't understand"

"But you will, once you arrive in the other world everything will become clear"

Mickey shook his head, "You expect us to trust you"

Rose stood up and confronted Mickey, "I trust him, my baby trusts him and so far as I can see we don't really have a choice in the matter" Rose reached out for Mickey's hand, "Trust me Mickey, Alex will save us"

Mickey stared at Alex doubtfully, but shrugged in acceptance, "Ok, for Rose's sake I'll give you the benefit the doubt"

Alex smiled, "Right, we have an hour. Girls pack some food, enough for one day, me and Mickey are going to gather some other stuff be ready in fifty minutes"

* * *

Fifty minutes later they gathered in the main room, Mickey carried a backpack and the girls each carried a carrier bag. Alex passed Jackie and Rose a coat each, "You need to wrap up warm" he looked at the Jackie, Rose and Mickey, "Whatever happens you have to stick together, no looking back"

Mickey frowned, "You still haven't told us where we're going"

Alex looked at Rose, Rose smiled "We're going home Mickey"

"The Doctor said it was impossible, that it would cause too much damage"

"At 8:02am there will be a tear in the walls of space, you saw it Rose last night"

Mickey and Jackie stared at Rose, "That's going to happen?"

Alex nodded sadly, "It is happening, we can't stop it but we can use it to get you away from this world"

"But the Master, he has the Doctor!"

Alex took Rose's hands into his, "Calm down, your baby is getting upset. Trust me when I say this the Doctor will be fine he knows what he's doing" he gave Rose a hug and stepped back, "We need to go up to the surface"

Mickey gasped, "Your mad, we go up there we'll be toasted"

"It's the only way"

Mickey stared at Rose, "are you sure about this?"

Rose nodded as Alex approached Mickey, "They'll need you Mickey"

Rose pulled Alex away from Jackie and Mickey and stared at him, "Your not coming?"

He shook his head, "I have to stay"

"But you'll die!"

Alex shrugged, "I'm already dead Rose, the wolf is all that keeps me here. I was one of the members of the research team that looked over the alien wreckage in Kent. The alien's took my mind, but the wolf brought it back"

"Then come with us"

He shook his head, "I have to stay and seal the rift on this side in case the aliens find it and decide to come after you"

Rose closed her eyes sadly and he gathered her into his arms, "Don't worry about me Rose, you concentrate on looking after your baby," he took a step back and smiled, "You will make a wonderful mother"

Rose brushed a tear from her cheek as Alex sighed, "We need to go, we have 7 minutes"

Mickey glanced at Rose, but she ignored him and took her mothers hand, "Its time"

When they got to the surface Alex stepped away from them and smiled, "When the rift opens you won't have much time, don't think, just run through it"

Mickey frowned at Rose, "He's not coming with us?"

Rose shook her head and took Mickey's hand in hers.

"What's happening?" asked Jackie

Alex smiled, "Don't be scared, the wolf will protect you"

Alex closed his eyes and suddenly he was surrounded by a bright light, just as this happened Rose stared into the sky as a missile flew through the air. Jackie screamed. As the missile hit the ground Rose saw the rift open around Alex.

Rose felt something compel her to step forward into the rift and her mother and Mickey were forced to follow her.

Rose heard Alex in her mind before she fell into darkness _Goodbye Rose Tyler, have a good life_


	39. Arrival

_A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted to give you something - not much spare time at the moment working 9-5pm today hate that shift, almost as much as i hate 12-8pm_

* * *

When the darkness cleared Rose, Jackie and Mickey found themselves in a very different Cardiff. There was rubble everywhere, the Millennium centre was destroyed and bathed in smoke; Roald Plass was in ruins.

"We didn't make it" sighed Jackie, "the Doctor said it would be impossible"

Rose felt a twinge, _home, _Rose sighed, "No, we're home mum, back in our original universe"

Mickey stared at the ruins, "So what happened here then?"

Rose noticed a flyer lying on the ground, on it was a familiar face and the caption 'Vote Saxon' Rose picked up the flyer and gave it to Mickey, "He happened"

Mickey stared at the flyer, and then stared at Rose, "Do you know something I don't?"

Jackie suddenly groaned, Rose looked at her "Mum, are you ok?"

Jackie held a hand to her stomach, "The baby…" Jackie groaned again, Mickey frowned at Rose, "She's going into labour"

Rose went to take her mum's hand, "It's okay mum, I'm here," Rose turned to Mickey, "We need to get her to a hospital," she frowned, "that's if they still exist"

Rose suddenly felt a burning sensation in her stomach as her baby had moved _It's time. _

Mickey stared at Rose, "What's happening?"

"Oh my God," she groaned, "the baby.."

Mickey shook his head, "Oh please tell me you're not going into labour as well?"

Rose groaned as she felt another twinge, _please not now _she silently begged but her baby was insistent, _it is time._

Mickey stared in horror as Rose placed a hand to her stomach, she looked at her trousers "I think my waters just broke"

"Bloody hell!" Muttered Mickey, "Torchwood training never prepared me for this"

Jackie let out a groan and Mickey stared at the women helplessly.

Suddenly Mickey heard a vehicle, "Please tell me that's friendly"

A jeep pulled up beside them and a young man stepped out and stared at them in disbelief, "How did you survive the attack?"

Mickey went to answer but Rose approached the man and grabbed hold of his jacket, "It doesn't bloody matter, you need to get us to a doctor, and I mean NOW!" Rose groaned as she felt another contraction.

The man stared at them in shock, and Mickey felt momentary pity for the man. The man nodded nervously and opened the back door of his jeep; Mickey helped Rose, whilst the man helped Jackie get in.

"What happened here anyway?" asked Mickey, as the man started up the jeep.

The man stared at him in shock, "you mean you don't know?"

Mickey shrugged, "I wouldn't be asking if I did," he paused, "My name is Mickey by the way"

The man nodded, "My name's Tony," he stared at the destruction outside the jeep, "they came from nowhere, the Toclafane, and destroyed all the major cities," he stared at Mickey, "you shouldn't be alive"

Mickey chuckled, "Tell me about it"

Jackie groaned, and Rose took her hand, "Will you hurry up!"

Tony nodded, "Yes ma'am!" and he put his foot down hard on the accelerator.


	40. Survivors

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry took a while to update - wanted to do a little research and stuff before I wrote this one... Still writing next bit - so should be up later I hope!

* * *

Tony drove until he reached a school in a village on the outskirts of Cardiff. "Why are we here?" asked Mickey

Tony opened the back door and helped Jackie out, "All the people made homeless by the attacks are being brought here, a medical team is onsite"

Mickey nodded as he helped Rose out the jeep and followed Tony into the school.

The school was crowded with people, young and old, they cluttered the corridor's, covered in dirt; some people were crying hysterically, others just looked lost.Mickey noticed the walls, once graced with children's artwork, were now adorned with photo's and lists of missing people and as they walked through the crowds people thrust photo's into their faces;

"have you seen my husband?"

"My daughter she was in the Millennium centre, did you see her?"

"My mother, have you seen my mother?"

Mickey helplessly shook his head, and held tightly to Rose as Tony led them into a hall. It was similar to the chaos in the corridors, a woman approached them holding a clipboard, "Your name's please"

Tony shook his head, "Don't have time, we need a Doctor now, these women are in labour"

The woman stared at Jackie and Rose in shock, then nodded, "Take them to classroom 4, you'll find the medical team in there"

Tony nodded and led them through the hall into the classroom.

* * *

Where once sat desks now lay the wounded and the dead. The room was in chaos, people begging for pain relief, begging to see their families some even begging for death.

"My God," whispered Rose, "This is terrible, how many…?"

Tony shook his head, "We don't know, not sure if we'll never know how many we've lost. I think someone suggested one tenth of the total population were wiped out, but…" he sighed sadly just as Rose felt another contraction.

"Just breath" muttered Tony, "That's what they tell you, just breath" he looked about the room and spotted a tall, dark haired man and gestured for him to come over. "Tom, these ladies are in labour"

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"We didn't have a chance to time them" replied Jackie,

Tom looked at Mickey and Tony, "I take it you both have watches," they nodded, "I want you to time the contractions" he turned to Jackie and Rose, "I'm sorry I don't know your names?"

"I'm Rose,"

"Jackie. Who are you, are you a doctor or something?"

Tom smiled, "Thomas Milligan, Dr Thomas Milligan. How long has it been since the contractions started?"

"An hour" replied Jackie with a groan

Tom nodded to Tony, "and you Rose?"

"The same"

Tom chuckled, "Who'd have thought it, mother and daughter going into labour at the same time"

Rose groaned and Tom nodded to Mickey, "This is just the beginning, labor can last anything up to 16 hours during which I suggest you walk around as much as possible, it will help," he turned to Mickey, "And you are Rose's partner I guess?"

Mickey shook his head, "Just a friend, Mickey," and he shook Tom's hand.

Tom glanced at Rose and Jackie, "The fathers?"

Jackie brushed a tear from her cheek, "He's dead"

"Missing" muttered Rose sadly.

Tom sighed, "Too many lives needlessly lost," he shook his head, "Saxon has a lot to answer for"

Mickey stared at Rose, "You were right. How did you know Saxon was responsible?"

Rose glanced at Tom and shook her head, "This isn't the time Mickey"

Mickey nodded, but didn't look away from her face.

"I have other people to see to" said Tom, "Tony, Mickey watch Jackie and Rose once the contractions reach two to three minutes apart, or if you experience any difficulties come find me"

* * *

"I really could do with a nice cup of tea," muttered Jackie as they walked through the corridors,

"There's some in the kitchen," Tony replied enthusiastically, "I'll go get you one if you like"

Jackie shook her head, "I'm pregnant not an invalid, I'm more than capable of getting my own drink!" Jackie turned to Rose and Mickey, "Would you like one?"

Rose and Mickey nodded

Jackie gestured to Tony, "You can come and help me if you like"

Tony muttered something under his breath, but followed Jackie down the corridor to the kitchen.

Rose placed a hand on her stomach, "I can't stay here Mickey"

"What? Your about to give birth, you need a doctor on hand"

Rose stared at him, "But Mickey, the baby, its half Time lord, how I am I going to explain away an extra heart?!"

"Oh yeah," Mickey replied sheepishly, "Kind of forgot"

Rose shook her head, "I need to get out of here," she groaned as she felt another contraction, Mickey checked his watch, "seven minutes apart" he muttered before turning to Rose, "What about Jackie?"

"Mum is better off here; she hasn't been well recently she needs a doctor"

Mickey shook his head, "Jackie's going to wonder where you've gone"

Rose nodded, "You go tell mum what's happening, she'll understand, tell her once the baby is born I'll come find her. I'll wait for you by the gate outside"

Rose waited by the gate until Mickey came out holding his cheek frowning, "She'll understand you said, like hell she did!"

Rose chuckled, "Mum slapped you didn't she?"

Mickey shook his head, "Can't say I blame her, although I do think she slapped the wrong person" he pointedly stared at Rose and she shrugged, "I have to protect my baby Mickey, if anyone found out he's half Timelord they'd cut him up, and I won't let that happen"

Mickey sighed, "Ok, maybe you have a point; now where do you suggest we go, you can't very well give birth here in the street?"

Rose looked at her surroundings and pointed to a shed just off the playing field, "We can go in there"

The shed held various bits of games equipment, which Mickey shoved into a corner. He took off his coat and lay it across the floor. They sat down on the coat and Mickey turned to Rose, "Are you going to tell me how you knew about Saxon?"

"Hard to explain really," she sighed, "I'm not even sure how to explain it, it was like a dream…" Rose frowned, "Saxon is actually another Timelord" Rose shook her head, "The Doctor was so glad when he found him, but now" she shrugged, "The Master is mad, I watched as he brought the Toclofane here and ordered the destruction of the cities" Rose closed her eyes, "He's hurt the Tardis I can hear her screaming in my head, she's in such pain," Rose felt her baby reaching out to find his father, "The Doctor, he's hurt the Doctor" Rose felt tears running down her cheek, "He can't find his father" she moaned as she felt pain run through her, "So much pain…"


	41. Birth

_A/N: Here it folks, as promised the next chapter.._

Mickey ran back into the school tucking a gun into his belt as he ran.

"Where's Rose?" Asked Jackie as she spotted him running along the corridor,

Mickey shook his head, "No time I need to find the doctor"

Tony barred his way, "Tom's not happy with you, you were supposed to keep an eye on Rose"

Mickey grabbed Tony by the collar, "Where is he?!"

"Put him down, I'm here" said a voice from behind Mickey.

Mickey turned to face Tom, "You need to come with me"

"What's happened?"

"Rose has collapsed"

Jackie groaned, "Where is she, you didn't leave her on her own?"

Mickey frowned and ignored Jackie, "Tom, you need to come now"

Tom nodded, "I'll have to fetch someone to help"

Mickey shook his head, "Just you"

Tom frowned,

"I'm coming too" said Jackie but she groaned as she felt another contraction,

"I don't think you should go anywhere" remarked Tom, he looked at Mickey, "Fine I'll come with you, but I need some help, we may have to bring her back here"

Mickey shook his head, "She stays where she is"

"Why?"

"I'll explain outside"

* * *

Once they were outside the school Mickey pushed Tom against the building, "I need to know that I can trust you"

"Why is that important? I thought you said Rose was ill"

Mickey sighed, "She is, but I need you to promise not to tell anyone..."

"About?"

Mickey shrugged uneasily, "I can't tell you until you give me your word"

Tom sighed, "Fine, you have my word"

Mickey stared into Tom's eyes, "Promise?"

Tom nodded and Mickey released him, "So," said Tom following Mickey to the shed, "What is this big secret?"

"Rose's baby's father," he paused, "he isn't human"

"You know if you'd said that before today I'd have laughed and had you commited" Tom stared at the sky, "but now," he shrugged.

* * *

Tom bent over Rose's limp body and checked her pulse, "She's alive," he frowned

Mickey came over and held Rose's other hand, "Come on Rose, wake up"

Tom lifted Rose's eyelids and checked her eyes, "There's nothing physically wrong with her," he took out a stethoscope and placed it against Rose's stomach, "baby's heart is beating," he frowned and stared at Mickey, "Is she having twins?"

Mickey shook his head, "He has two hearts"

"What's he doing here?" groaned Rose as she noticed Tom standing over her.

Mickey smiled, "You're okay"

Rose moaned as she felt her son pushing down "you didn't answer my question!"

"I didn't have a choice, you were laid out on the floor unconscious I didn't know what to do"

Rose shook her head,

"He won't say anything Rose"

"Please say you didn't tell him" Rose groaned as she felt her son again

Tom frowned, "I won't say anything" he went to feel her stomach, but Rose slapped his hand away, "I won't let you take my baby from me, he's mine and no one is going to hurt him while I'm alive"

"Quite right too," muttered Tom, "Look I'm not about to hurt your child, no matter who his father is, or where he came from; I'm a doctor, I save lives I don't end them, now will you let me help you?"

Rose groaned as another wave of pain hit her, "Fine! Help me, but I'm warning you…"

Tom nodded and felt Rose's stomach, "He's moved into position," he glanced at Mickey "I need some hot water and some towels oh and see if you can get some clean sheets"

Mickey frowned, "Where am I supposed to find all that?"

Tom sighed, "Go to the school and ask one of my colleagues, they'll get you everything you need"

"But," Mickey went to protest

"Mickey we need this stuff, just tell them I sent you and they won't ask any questions," Tom glanced at Rose, "Now hurry, we haven't much time"

Rose closed her eyes, pain running through her body and mind. Her baby was still searching for his father.

* * *

"Rose, can you hear me?" Tom grabbed Rose's hand but Rose's mind was being pulled away by her baby, the Doctor's mind was shut off but there was another mind and her baby instinctively called out to it_ da da dum da da dum, _Rose heard the familiar rhythm and tried to call her baby back but she wasn't strong enough. The Master smiled _and what have we here then?_ Suddenly a wolf appeared and snarled at the Master, _you must go, _it growled.

Rose opened her eyes to find Tom and Mickey anxiously staring at her, "The Master," she muttered, "he knows about my baby"

"I'm guessing that's not good" muttered Mickey

Rose groaned, "He's coming, my baby's coming"

Tom nodded, "I need you to get into a kneeling position, Mickey hold Rose's hand, she'll need your support"

* * *

"Push Rose, push" muttered Mickey,

Rose groaned, "I am pushing, it hurts that's all!"

"Do you want some pain relief?" asked Tom

"No, no, I can't risk taking anything in case it affects the baby" she moaned and pushed,

"That's it Rose, he's coming, just a bit more" he smiled, "I can see his head"

Rose groaned as she felt the link between her mind, and her baby's mind burn,

"Just a bit more Rose," shouted Mickey with excitement,

"You can do it Rose" muttered Tom

The link glowed, she felt her baby smile at the world around him, Rose pushed,

"Your doing fantastic Rose!" smiled Mickey,

"Just one more push" shouted Tom

Rose pushed hard, and suddenly the link changed.

Tom wrapped her baby in a towel and passed him to her, "Congratulations Rose, meet your new son"

Rose smiled into a set of chocolate brown eyes, _mum_, she felt him call to her,

"Hello sweetheart," Rose felt a tear fall down her cheek, "my baby"

Mickey sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye, "He's all small and tiny"

Tom chuckled, "Babies normally are"

"He looks so human" muttered Mickey

Rose shook her head, "The human form isn't limited to us Mickey"

Mickey stared at Rose, "You mean _everything_ is the same?"

Rose sighed and felt her baby chuckle in her mind, "That's right sweetheart, Uncle Mickey is an idiot"

"Hey!" laughed Mickey, "Don't you turn him against me"

Tom glanced at her, "Have you thought of a name?"

Rose nodded, "I'd like you both to meet Alex John Pete Tyler


	42. Master tease

The Master smiled, rung a bell and chuckled with glee as he watched his 'pet' crawl out of a tent on the floor.

"and how is my little pooch today?"

The Doctor sighed and said nothing.

"Ah is my pet not happy to see me?" The Master pouted, and turned to stare out of the window down onto the Earth, "You should see this Doctor, you should see how your precious Earth looks now" he grinned, "I have such plans," he spun round and stared at the Doctor, "I know something you don't know" he chanted,

The Doctor sighed, "Stop this now, I can help you"

The Master pranced across the room, "Help me? Why would I need your help _Doctor?" _

The Master pulled Lucy into his arms and gave her a long kiss before turning back to the Doctor, "If anyone needs help, it is you"

He walked over to the Doctor and peered into the his eyes; "I know something you don't know," he laughed and started to sing it, "I know something you don't know," the Master pouted, "if only you knew"

The Master turned away and skipped up to Lucy fingering her hair, "I do like blond hair," he smiled, "You had a thing for a blond once too" he chuckled, "Not a natural blonde, but still.." he raised an eyebrow

The Doctor shook his head,

"and now you have the gorgeous Martha" he tutted, "Your such a Casanova Doctor"

"Leave Martha out of this" demanded the Doctor,

The Master jumped up the stairs and left the room, before quickly returning carrying a dozen red roses, "For you Lucy, my faithful companion"

Lucy smiled nervously and accepted the roses, just as the Master plucked one of the roses out of the bunch.

The Master held the rose to his nose, "a rose by any other name…" he smiled maliciously and stared at the Doctor, "Roses are beautiful, but very delicate" he ran a hand over one of the petals, "I could easily crush it" and promptly crushed the rose in his hands

The Doctor glared at the Master, "You can't get to her, she's in another universe"

The Master laughed, "Ah yes, I remember," he sighed with mock sadness, "you blew up a sun to talk to her for the last time" he chuckled and bounced up onto the stairs before turning to the Doctor, "And I suppose…" said the Master impersonating the Doctor, "if its my one last chance to say it" he chuckled, before pouting "Rose Tyler…" he laughed out loud and glanced at Lucy and she began to laugh as well. The Master stopped laughing and shook his head, "poor Rosy Rose, you couldn't even say three little words to her"

The Doctor tried to walk towards the Master, "That's enough!"

The Master pointed his laser screwdriver threateningly towards the Doctor, "Take a step closer…"

The Doctor fell back and the Master chuckled, "Oh how the mighty have fallen" he laughed at his little joke then gazed at the Doctor's aged body, "if she could only see you now" he laughed again, "Perhaps I should tell you…" and he shook his head, "No, it's not important."

Three Toclaflane appeared,

"it is done" said one

"one tenth of the population is destroyed" said another

The Master clapped his hands in joy, "What a great day, and to think Doctor you get to witness it all from up here," he smiled smugly, "But the work doesn't stop here, there is still much to be done" the Master turned to the Toclaflane, "Commence to phase 2 of the plan, and find me the girl"

The Toclaflane laughed, "Of course Master" and promptly disappeared.

"Do you think Martha will be that easy to find?"

The Master shrugged, "Martha is not important," and placed a hand over his mouth as if bored, "I think it is time for Lucy and I retire," the Master flicked the crushed rose over to the Doctor and reached out for Lucy, "pleasant dreams Doctor" and he chuckled as he and Lucy left the room.

The Doctor stared at the rose for some time before returning to the tent.


	43. Another Arrival

_A/N: No idea at all where this is going - I thought I knew - now i don't. I have been writing this one chapter all day and have found it being changed over and over again such is the curse of plot bunny... Not even sure if it should be included - but it's written and I'm not deleting it - it took too long to write... stupid bunny_

* * *

Tom and Mickey left Rose to go check on how Jackie was doing. They found Jackie in the school hall standing with her back to the wall, whilst Tony anxiously checked his watch. As soon as she spotted them she stumbled over to them, panic written all over her face, "Where is my daughter?"

Mickey beamed, "Rose is safe and happy, as is your grandson"

Jackie's face broke into an open smile, "I have a grandson?"

Mickey nodded, "Alex John Peter Tyler"

"Well where is he then?" asked Jackie in excitement, but suddenly she groaned.

Tom turned to Tony, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Just under three minutes"

Jackie pointedly stared at Mickey "Where's Rose? I want to see her and my grandson"

"She's safe Jackie, I told you, and so is he, perfectly healthy"

"I'm her mother!" growled Jackie pushing her finger against his stomach, "I should be with her, now are you going to tell me where they are?" Jackie closed her eyes as she felt another contraction

"Really, Jackie you need to calm down" muttered Tom in concern

"I'll calm down when I see that my daughter and my grandson are okay," she paused and frowned at Tom and Mickey, "who's looking after them?"

Mickey shot a guilty look at Tom and Tom shrugged, "Rose wanted some time alone with Alex"

Jackie groaned, "You left them alone!" Jackie fell against the wall as another contraction ran through her, this one far more painful than before. Tom glanced at her in concern, then turned to Mickey, "I think you need to get Rose"

* * *

Rose sat on the floor in the shed alone; she smiled at the small child in her arms, "You are so adorable," she sighed, "just like your daddy"

Alex forced an image of the Doctor into Rose's mind, followed by a question mark; Rose weakly smiled, "Daddy is out there somewhere sweetheart, trying to do what he does best, saving the world" Rose pressed a kiss against Alex's cheek, "He'd just love you," she chuckled, "one day we'll find him I promise you; even if it takes the rest of my life, we'll find him"

Rose looked up as the door opened and Mickey stepped in looking stressed.

"How's mum?" asked Rose with a knowing smile,

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I love your mum and everything but damn she can be a bitch sometimes"

Rose glared at Mickey not amused, "That's my mum you're talking about"

"She wants to see you," he shook his head, "no, she insists on seeing you"

Rose stared at him in concern, "Is mum okay?"

Mickey shrugged, "Tom's with her now, he thought it best I come and get you"

"Something's wrong"

"Tom didn't say, he just asked me to come get you"

Rose shook her head, "Hold Alex for me," Rose placed Alex into Mickey's arms, "now be careful!" muttered Rose as she tried to tidy herself up

"I have held a baby before," he looked down at Alex and gave him a silly grin, "hello Alex, hello," he cooed, "aren't you handsome, I'm your uncle Mickey"

Rose chuckled as she heard Alex in her mind whisper, _Uncle Mickey the idiot_

"What's so funny?" asked Mickey confused,

"You, silly" she chuckled, as she lifted herself off the floor. Rose groaned and held her back, "ow my poor body; it feels like its gone ten rounds with the slaveen"

Mickey handed Alex back to Rose, "You sure you're okay?"

"My mum needs me Mickey"

* * *

Tony stared in relief as Rose appeared, "Thank God you're here"

"Where's my mum?" demanded Rose looking the hall anxiously,

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!"

Tony sighed and gestured to a door not far from where they were standing, "she's in there, we had to move her cause the baby is on its way and Tom Jackie wouldn't want anyone looking on"

Rose nodded anxiously, "is she okay though?"

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Tom appeared looking extremely pleased to see her, "Am I glad to see you," he gestured for her to follow him through the door into a small kitchen area, "Can you please tell your mother that you are okay"

Jackie squatted against a cupboard door, her face contorted with pain and as she spied Rose coming towards her carrying a small bundle she smiled, "Rose, sweetheart, I was so worried," she closed her eyes tight as pain ran through her body,

Rose glanced worriedly at Tom as he reached down to feel Jackie's belly, "Is mum okay Tom?"

Tom nodded, "She'll be fine if she calms down for a while," he turned to Jackie, "You're baby is picking up on your anxiety"

Jackie scowled, "I was worried about my daughter"

Rose kneeled down beside her mother, "I'm fine mum, perfect in fact" she turned Alex so he could see her mother, "Alex, this is your Grandma"

Jackie smiled at the baby, then smiled at Rose, "He's gorgeous"

Rose laughed, "Off course he is, he's a Tyler"

Jackie groaned again and Tom helped Rose up off the floor, "I think another Tyler is eager to make an appearance," he smiled at Rose, "Go wait outside, I'll take it from here"

Rose frowned, "Can't I stay?"

Jackie shook her head, "You go… look after… my grandson"

* * *

Andrea Rose Tyler was born not long afterwards, with a set of lungs to rival her own mother's. Jackie lay on a pile of sheets on the kitchen floor holding Alex, whilst Rose held her sister, "Aah mum, she's beautiful"

Jackie sighed sadly, "If only her father were here to see her"

Rose nodded, unable to find the words to reply.

Mickey entered the room with a smile, "Uncle Mickey's here!" Rose and Jackie laughed whilst Mickey shrugged, "Where's the new arrival?"

Rose gestured to the baby in her arms, "Meet my sister Andrea"

Mickey came over and took the baby into his arms, "Hello beautiful," he whispered to the child, "I'm your uncle Mickey, and I nearly was your real Uncle Mickey…"

Rose shot Mickey a dark look as she took Alex from her mother's arms,

"she dumped me for an alien, but I bet you wouldn't do that"

Jackie groaned as Rose shook her head, "She's too young for you Mickey, don't even think it"

"Hey," protested Mickey as he placed Andrea into Jackie's arms, "I was joking"

Rose shook her head and walked over to the door and opened it, "Out"

Mickey sighed and walked towards her, "You can't think I was serious"

Rose chuckled, "No, I know you were joking but I need you to go, Alex wants feeding"

Mickey gave her a cheeky grin, "Sure I can't help you with that?"

"Goodbye Mickey"

As the door closed in his face Mickey heard Jackie and Rose laughing, "Women" he muttered.


	44. dead amongst us

Tom sat at a computer in the school library, staring at the monitor. It had been a long day, first the arrival of the Toclafane, then the destruction of all the cities and then he'd helped a woman give birth to a child who is half alien. He was curious about the three strangers Jackie, Rose and Mickey. Rose seemed to think Saxon, AKA the Master was after her baby, maybe she was important, maybe she could save humanity. He shrugged and after a moments hesitation typed in 'rose tyler' into a search engine on the net. He clicked on the first link, _Torchwood memorial site – lists of people reported missing or dead. _Tom scrolled down the page and stared in shock at the words on the screen; _Rose Marion Tyler – Deceased, Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler – Deceased._

* * *

A man sat in front of a computer monitor – key term found- was flashed on the screen. He picked up a phone, "someone has looked her up on the internet sir… I'll send you the co-ordinates right away"

* * *

Rose took Alex and Andrea into the hall so her mum could sleep for a while. A television had been moved into the centre of the room, and everyone had gathered in front of it. Rose spotted Mickey and wandered over to him, "What's going on?" asked Rose,

"Saxon's going to make a speech"

The Master smiled into the camera "Peoples of the Earth, rejoice, welcome to the dawn of a new era, today the world – tomorrow the stars," he chuckled, "all I ask is for a little help" he raised an eyebrow, "you will help build an armada and we shall conquer the stars," he looked off camera – "quite poetic don't you think" and he turned to stare at the camera once more, "some of you shall be fortunate enough to be chosen to work for me, whilst others…" he shrugged and gave a malicious grin

"The man's a nutter" muttered Mickey as a woman nearby shot Mickey a horrified glance. Mickey shuffled closer to Rose, "Why is no one doing anything?" he whispered

Rose shrugged, "I don't know, but they seem scared, terrified in fact"

Tom approached them, "I want a word with the both of you"

"Here?" asked Rose, noticing the fury on Tom's face

"No outside"

* * *

"Who are you?" Tom asked as they stood outside in the deserted school playground,

"I told you, Rose Tyler"

Tom shook his head, "Rose Tyler is dead, I looked her up on the internet"

Rose rolled her eyes just as Alex started to cry, Rose placed a kiss against Alex's head and gently rocked him against her shoulder

"Now look what you've gone and done," grumbled Mickey as Andrea started to cry in his arms. He stared at the baby helplessly and Tom seeing the panic on Mickey's face reached out and took her from him.

Tom smiled at Andrea and cradled her against his chest as he turned to stare at Rose and Mickey, "I still want answers, but for now we ought to take Andrea back to her mother"

As they walked around the building a limousine pulled up at the gates followed by a fleet of black cars with dark windows. As a familiar man got out of the car Tom motioned for Rose and Mickey to get back behind the building, "It's him," he muttered as he watched the man, flanked by armed men, enter the school.

Mickey tried to look past Tom, but Tom held him back, "Who is it?" asked Mickey

Rose felt someone try to access the link between Alex and herself, "It's the Master"

"Harold Saxon" replied Tom, he turned to look at Rose and Mickey, "You must be important for him to come here"

"Mum's in there," muttered Rose as she quickly dodged Tom and Mickey and made her way to the school.

Tom called out for her to stop, but she ignored him, so he and Mickey were forced to run after her.


	45. Master encounters a Rose

_A/N: Darkish chapter. I loved getting inside the Masters head, he's so creepy!! (PS Apologies for language)_

The Master stood in the centre of the hall smiling as he felt the room burn with fear; humanity was scared of him and the knowledge thrilled him. He motioned to his guards, "Find the girl and her child," he sniffed the air with a chuckle, "she's close by, I can sense them, her and her baby"

The guards began grabbing people off the floor to look at their faces before throwing them back down again as though they were sacks of potatoes.

Rose stood in the corridor and stared through a doorway in horror at the guards careless treatment of the people in the hall, she half wanted to go in there and stop them but Tom held her back.

The Master glanced around the hall, "I know you are here Rose Tyler" he chuckled again and hopped back and forth, "come out, come out wherever you are"

"and you call me an idiot," whispered Mickey to Rose

Tom held a finger to his lips gesturing for Mickey to keep quiet.

"I will find you Rose," said the Master with a smirk, "you and your 'bastard' child"

Rose tried unsuccessfully to break away from Tom, anger causing through her

"Rose, why waste time, you know I'll find you sooner or later" The Master spun on the spot as the door to the kitchen was shoved open and a guard appeared, holding a gun against Jackie's head. The Master chuckled and approached Jackie, "Where is your daughter Jackie Tyler"

Jackie spat at the Master, "Drop dead!"

The Master pouted and looked down at his body, "No I've grown quite fond of this body thank you very much," he reached over and Jackie screamed out in agony as he yanked her hair and pulled her into the centre of the room, "I have your mother Rose, and if you don't show yourself before I count to five I will break her neck" he chuckled and ran a finger down Jackie's neck, "and it would be such a waste"

Jackie glared at him, "get your paws off me!"

"Temper, temper!" and yanked her hair harder and laughed as she whimpered, "not so tough now" he glanced around the room, "I'm counting Rose, one…two….three…"

Rose quickly broke free of Tom and rushed into the hall, "Leave my mother alone!"

The Master turned to stare at her before shoving Jackie into the arms of one oh his guards, "Rose Tyler,"

Rose glared at him as Alex whimpered against her shoulder, "Saxon"

The Master shook his head, "You know my real name, why not use it?"

"You're not my Master"

"We'll see," the Master turned to the guard holding Jackie, "Kill her"

"No!" Rose screamed stepping towards him

The Master chuckled and stared at Rose in glee, "No, what?"

Rose sighed weerily, "Master"

The Master clapped his hands jubilant, "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, it almost turns me on"

Mickey rushed over and grabbed hold of Rose just before she walked over to the Master and did something stupid.

The Master glanced at Mickey, "Ahh if it isn't the robot dog, Rose's ever faithful lapdog" he raised an eyebrow at Mickey, "But she never wanted you did she Mickey, as soon as the Doctor came on the scene you were history"

"Leave him alone!" shouted Rose, hating the way this man mocked her friend,

The Master turned to stare at Rose with pity, " 'I want my Doctor safe'" he said imitating Rose's voice, "How did it feel Rose Tyler, all that power of the time vortex burning through that tiny head of yours?" The Master suddenly sighed in mock sadness, "but you can't remember can you? He took that memory from you, along with others" he paused, "he used you, then made sure you forgot it ever happened; he never loved you; you were just another notch on his bedpost"

"Don't listen to him Rose" begged Mickey beside her, noticing the tears in Rose's eyes, "he's lying"

The Master raised an eyebrow at Mickey's outburst, "and what do you know of it, a Timelord could never lower himself to 'love' a human; a mere ape"

Alex reached into Rose's mind and suddenly she saw her memories of the Doctor being replayed in her mind, all the times he'd saved her, the times he'd held her hand and that one night, that one sweet night, when he'd shown her love. Rose shook her head, "I won't listen to you _Master,_ the Doctor is a good man, a better man than you ever could be!"

The Master threw his head back and laughed, "You have spirit, I like that"

Alex whimpered and the Master approached him

"Don't touch him!" warned Rose, but the Master ignored her, placed his hands around Alex's face and brought it round to face him, "and this must be the Doctor's 'love' child"

Rose stared at the Master in disgust

The Master sadly ran a finger over Alex's cheek, "A Gallifreyan child," he stared at the baby in awe, "You and I are the last of our kind"

Rose shook her head, "You're forgetting the Doctor,"

The Master shook his head, "He doesn't count" he stared at Alex, "I will adopt you as my own, and together we will bring about a new Time Lord Empire"

Rose stepped away from the Master, "You're not taking my son!"

The Master chuckled, "Like you have a choice"

Suddenly there was cry of agony as Jackie brought her foot against the guards groin. He fell back and as everyone glanced about in confusion Mickey reached for a gun and held it against the Master, "That's enough!" shouted Mickey

The Master pouted, "But I was only just getting started!"

Mickey gestured for Rose and Jackie to join Tom out in the corridor. Tony came along side him holding another gun and threw a set of keys at Mickey, "Get them away from here, I'll keep him from leaving"

The Master laughed at the weapon, "Like that scares me, if you shoot me I'll just regenerate"

Mickey shook his head, "We'll be long gone by then," Mickey turned to Tony, "thanks"

Tony shook his head, "Now get going!"

The Master shrugged as he watched the group leave the building, "Don't worry, I'll find them soon enough"


	46. Resistance

_A/N: Sorry took a while to update - had a terrible day yesterday! First I read that Moffat (the muppet) has criticised Rose's character as being too needy and stating he wont bring her back (NEEDY!! Everyone is needy, humans are needy... Muppet needs to get himself a heart!) and then to cap it all off I took a wrong turn when I left Hemel Hempstead yesterday and ended up on the south siide of London!! I didn't get home till 8pm!! (BTW I live 40miles NORTH of London) so all in all yesterday was a write off but enough of my moaning... Next chapters up everybody, enjoy_

* * *

Mickey drove away from the school, Tom beside him, whilst Jackie and Rose held their baby's in the back. Alex was scared, terrified in fact, Rose could feel it pulsing through her mind. Rose held him tight against her, rubbing his back in comfort and softly hummed an old lullaby as she tried to stop herself from sobbing. Jackie watched her eldest daughter with concern. Rose was extremely pale, and Jackie could see that Rose was barely holding herself together, Jackie reached out and took Rose's hand with a smile, "It's okay Rose, we'll be okay"

* * *

The Master dances with Lucy on the Valiant as he sings a song joyfully, "#All you hear is Uh uh uh uh uh uh#" he spins Lucy close to the Doctor, "#Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip,Uh uh uh uh uh uh,#" he winks at the Doctor and spins Lucy away from him "'Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout, Whoops! Did I say it out loud? Did you find out? (oow yeah)#" the Master bent down to the Doctor and continued to sing, each word being dragged out, "#I wanna have your baby You're serious like crazy I wanna have your baby#"

The Master stood back and bowed to an invisible crowd, "Thank you, thank you would you like an encore Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, his old friend was clearly insane and it had something to do with the drums in his head and the Doctor wanted to help him after all he and the Master were the only two of their kind left. "It's not too late to stop this, I can help you" said the Doctor

"Help _me_ Doctor?" The Master chuckled, "I don't need a Doctor, save your healing for someone who needs it"

The Doctor shook his head, he just had to bide his time, if Martha did as he requested, in a year this would all be over. For the first time he was actually glad Rose was stuck in another universe at least she didn't have to witness this.

* * *

They drove for miles until they reached Blackwood, a small town in Caerphilly. Mickey swore and quickly pulled the brake on as suddenly a hoard of people ran towards them screaming, terror written all their faces. "That doesn't look too good does it" muttered Mickey,

Tom suddenly noticed the Toclafane swarming behind the people, aimlessly shooting, "BACK UP!" he shouted

Mickey turned the key to restart the engine and pushed his foot down on the accelerator, but it wouldn't start; "Come on baby.." he muttered, turning the key again.

"You flooded it!!"

Suddenly the Toclafane were moving closer and Mickey stared at Tom, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tom nodded and turned to face Jackie and Rose, "Get out and RUN!"

They didn't need telling twice, everyone jumped out the vehicle. Tom took Andrea from Jackie and they took off. They ran down the road until Tom spotted a narrow alleyway and quickly ran into it with Jackie, Rose and Mickey following. They crouched behind a bin. They watched the crowds run past the alley, closely followed by the Toclafane. Mickey sighed in relief and went to stand up, but Tom yanked him back down, just as Toclafane wandered into the alley. Rose clung to Alex quietly begging him to stay quiet as Tom held Andrea against his chest muffling her cries with his jumper. As the Toclafane flew nearer, they held their breath but just as suddenly a man appeared, "Hey basket ball, you missed someone" he chucked a stone at the Toclafane and took off at a run with the Toclafane in close pursuit.They waited by the bin, hardly daring to move in case the Toclafane came back.

* * *

They jumped as a voice broke the silence, "It's safe; you can come out now"

Jackie, Rose, Mickey and Tom all carefully stood up to stare at the man who'd saved their lives.

The man gave them a smile, "Hi, you all okay?"

They all nodded as Tom spoke, "thanks for that"

The man nodded, "Not a problem, my names Peter by the way"

Tom made the introductions, and Peter stared at them in shock. "Rose Tyler and Jackie Tyler" he grinned, "that's a bit of luck, a friend of mine witnessed the scene between you an Saxon in the school at Lianbradach, and I think you can help me"

They all stared at Peter with suspicion, and Peter shook his head, "you can trust me, I'm with the resistance"

Tom stared at Peter in confusion, "There's a resistance movement already?"

Peter nodded, "I set it up just after Saxon was elected, a reporter friend of mine, Vivien Rook, tipped me off about Saxon just before she went missing but no one would believe me so I was alone in the beginning, but now we're growing in numbers," he turned to look at his watch, "It's going to be getting dark soon, and the Toclafane will soon be back soon; we need to get off the streets"

Peter led them into a house close by, the curtains were drawn and it was in darkness; Peter knocked on the door, it opened slowly and Jackie gasped as they saw a gun appear pointing directly at them; "Who is it?" someone threateningly whispered,

"It's Peter"

"Thank God!" the door was pushed open and a woman with cropped blonde hair, hazel eyes and a relieved smile stepped forward and pulled Peter into a tight hug, "I thought we'd lost you back there" she stepped back and ran a hand down Peter's cheek, "Don't ever do that to me again Peter Jones!" she chuckled and kissed him hard on the lips.

Peter and the woman blushed and quickly broke apart, "Right, you'd better come in then" muttered Peter, taking the woman's hand.

"Who are your friends?" she asked, as they walked into the living room.

Peter put an arm around the woman and smiled, "you know Alun told us about that incident in Lianbradach? Well I had a spot of luck" he turned to gesture to Rose and Jackie, "meet Rose and Jackie Tyler"

The woman stared at them, and then turned to look at the babies, "Which one is…?"

Rose glared at the woman, and pulled Alex closer to her. The woman noticed the action and smiled, "we won't hurt him Rose; my name is Gladys" she nodded at the baby, "we know Saxon is alien, I understand your child is the same species as he is"

Rose frowned, "His half human, I won't let you experiment on him"

Tom stood in front of Rose, "He's a child, no matter where he comes from, he's just a child"

Peter shook his head, "You misunderstand, we don't want to hurt the child" he smiled at Rose, "we just want to learn all we can about the species"

"You're not touching him!" she closed her eyes and tried to calm down, "I'll help. I travelled with the Doctor; I'll tell you all I know"

Peter nodded thoughtfully, "The Doctor? I saw this Doctor on the tele just before all hell broke loose. Do you think he can save us?"

Rose closed her eyes and nodded as she suddenly remembered a situation where she'd almost given up on the Doctor but he'd appeared at the last minute as if by magic, just as she thought her life would be over _"And you, Rose Tyler," he'd shouted at her annoyed, "fat lot of good you were - you gave up on me-- oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude"_

Rose smiled and opened her eyes, "If anyone can, he can"

Peter nodded at Gladys and they both smiled at her in relief.


	47. Explanations

Alex and Andrea had been put down to sleep in one of the bedrooms and Jackie kept an eye on them whilst Rose, Mickey, Tom, Peter and Gladys sat in the living room. Tom turned to Rose, "You never answered my question earlier, are you really Rose Tyler cause according to official documents you died at Canary Wharf"

Peter smiled comfortingly at Rose, "Maybe the child changed her name, maybe she knew all this would happen so she switched ID's Saxon has been planning this for ages"

Rose shook her head sadly, "No, I'm Rose Tyler, Jackie is my mother but we never died"

The group gasped and stared at her in uncertainty, "But your dead" muttered Tom

"Not dead," sighed Rose, "just lost…"

Mickey took her hand in his sensing she needed his support

"Lost!" Tom shook his head, "lost where?"

Rose glanced into the distance, lost to her memories; "To another universe"

Peter chuckled, "but that's absurd 'another universe'; smacks of science fiction to me, and believe me I've read a few"

Gladys noticing how pale the young girl had become turned at stared at Tom and Peter, "If you haven't noticed science fiction is slowly becoming science fact," she stomped over to the window and pulled open the curtain to reveal the dark and empty street, devastated by the earlier Toclaflane attack, "Look out there, the world is no longer the same and after all that has happened I am willing to believe anything" she glared at the men daring them to speak.

Mickey brushed a hair from Rose's face, watching as the tears fell down her cheek, "I found it hard to believe at first" he turned to the group of people, "When we found ourselves in the other universe and the Doctor tried to explain it I thought he was having a laugh, I mean its one thing to travel through time and space, but multiple universes…"

"You travelled with the Doctor as well," muttered Peter, then he gasped, "in time and space?!"

Rose sniffed, and tried to brush the tears away from her cheek, "The Doctor has a ship, called the Tardis, she can travel through space and time…"

"and other universes?"

Rose shook her head, "The first time we arrived in the other universe it was an accident, the Doctor," she sighed, "the Doctor he said we must have fell through a tear in space normally its not possible to travel between universe's without collapsing the universes concerned" she blinked again and Mickey pulled Rose's head against his shoulder and placed a kiss against her forehead

Tom shook her head, "Did the Doctor leave you behind, and how does that relate to the events at Canary Wharf?"

Rose flinched and Mickey hugged her close and spoke, "She didn't get left behind, the first time I stayed behind, I had nothing in this world…"

"the first time.."

Rose spoke up; "At Canary Wharf a breach between two universes brought the Cybermen and the Daleks into our world, the Doctor knew the only way to save our universe was to open the breach and send them into voidspace…"

"The space between the universes" muttered Mickey in explanation,

"Anything that had travelled through the void would be sucked through the breach" Rose sadly shook her head, "Because the Doctor and I had travelled through the void once we knew we would also be sucked through" Rose took a deep breath, "So we held onto a magnetic pair of clamps, but I couldn't hold on" Rose started to sob,

"Rose lost her grip and almost fell into the void, but Pete from the other universe, he caught her"

Rose choked, "and we've been stuck in the other universe ever since"

Mickey comforted Rose as Tom stared at her in pity, "How'd you get back?"

Mickey shrugged, "I can't explain it, the Earth was in danger; humanity was almost gone, nuclear holocaust was imminent," he stared at Rose shaking in his arms, "a man, just a man, he saved us and sent us back here"

"But how?" shouted Tom and Peter,

Mickey shrugged, "I don't know, and to be honest I don't need to know all that matters is that we are safe"

"For the time being" muttered Peter, "Saxon won't stop looking for you, once he wants something he gets it"

Gladys stared at Rose for some time before turning to Peter, "She looks a bit like Alison, from down the road"

Peter shrugged, "Wrong hair color, wrong eye color…"

Gladys looked at Rose thoughtfully, "same build though, same height; Alison had a newborn too"

"Who's Alison?" asked Rose

Gladys sighed, "Alison and her son died in the attacks, she was friend of mine"

"I'm sorry"

Gladys smiled sadly, "So many have died, but now we have to protect the ones left behind," she turned to Peter, "What do you think?"

Peter nodded, "We'll need to get some dye, have you ever used contact lenses before?"

Rose shook her head in confusion,

"Well," muttered Peter, "It's time you did"

Rose stared at Peter and Gladys, "What are you suggesting?"

Gladys gave Rose a reassuring smile, "You become Alison"

Rose shook her head, "I can't take a dead woman's identity, it's not ethical"

Mickey took her hand in his, "It makes sense Rose,"

Rose stared at Tom looking for guidance and he shrugged, "I agree it's not ethical, but Peter and Gladys are right, Saxon wants you and he has a lot of power at his disposal. Even now he'll have soldiers out looking for you"

Rose covered her face in her hands and took a deep breath, "I don't have a choice do I?"

Mickey shook his head, "for Alex"

Rose nodded, "But what about Mum and Mickey, he knows about them too"

"We'll sort something out" Peter said with a sigh.


	48. New look

Jackie and Rose stood together in the bathroom as Rose placed a towel around Jackie's shoulders. "Is this really necessary," grumbled Jackie as she stared at a bottle of brown hair dye with contempt, "I happen to like being a blond!"

Rose took a deep breath, "Mum, we have to do this. You heard what Saxon said, he wants to take Alex from me. Even now he probably has his army out looking for us, he knows what we look like," Rose took her mother's hand in hers, "We have to do this for Alex, for your grandchild"

Jackie gazed at Rose's unfamiliar red hair, no longer straight; it hung long and curly around Rose's face, "You were such a pretty blond, but I think the red suits you too"

Rose chuckled sadly, "If only the Doctor could see me now, he'd be so jealous"

Jackie gave Rose a brief hug, and gave the dye to Rose, "I guess being a brunette could make a change"

Rose placed a kiss against her mother's head, "You'll look beautiful"

* * *

Later Jackie and Rose made their way into the living room,

"Wow," muttered Mickey with a smile, "Rose you look erm…"

Rose placed her hands on her hips and glared at him waiting for him to finish,

He blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "you look nice"

Rose smiled and gave him a hug and turned him to face Jackie who stood nervously in the doorway, her blond hair now brown and cut short; she looked uncomfortable.

"What do you think Mickey?" asked Rose sending her mum a reassuring look,

Mickey stared nervously at Jackie planning his words carefully, "Jackie looks nice…"

"NICE!"

Mickey took a step behind Rose as Jackie started towards him, "Nice!" Jackie shook her head bemused and looked at Rose, "He's a right charmer this one"

Rose laughed and pulled Mickey to stand beside her, "Mum's just teasing"

Mickey shook his head, "Jackie should have had the red hair, would bloody suit her temper"

Rose chuckled as Jackie glared at Mickey, "Now, now you two calm down," she turned to stare at Mickey, "so are you going to put it on then?"

Mickey stared at the floor, "Don't know what your talking about"

Jackie grabbed a box off the sideboard and gave it to Rose. Rose chuckled and opened the box to reveal a mass of short black curly hair.

Mickey stared at it in horror and held his hands up in defence, "I'm not wearing that"

Rose held out the wig to Mickey, "Me and Mum had to change our hair colour, at least with this you can take it off afterwards, the hair color is permanent"

Mickey shook his head, "I don't care, I am not wearing THAT thing!"

Rose pouted, "Not even for me"

"Not even for you"

"For Alex and Andrea?"

Mickey sighed, "Fine, for them. But I'm warning you, no funny comments"

Mickey took the wig and placed it firmly over his head, "There," he said with a grimace, "are we happy now?"

Jackie and Rose started to snigger, then suddenly fell about laughing, "I knew it" Mickey muttered as he went to remove the wig

Rose stopped laughing and sighed, "Sorry, it's just so different, I'm not used to seeing you with so much hair"

"Good different?"

Jackie smiled, "Very nice, I could almost fancy you myself"

Mickey stepped back horrified and looked to Rose to save him from her mother, but Rose was far away lost in her memories.

"_Now... First thing's first..." Muttered the Doctor, "be honest. How do I look?"  
Rose stared at him in uncertainty, "Um... Different."  
"Good different or bad different?"  
Rose shrugged, "Just... Different."  
The Doctor turned serious, and stared into Rose's eyes, "Am I... Ginger?"  
Rose raised her eyes to the Doctor's hair, "No, you're just sort of brown"  
The Doctor turned away "Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger"_

Rose looked about the room, Mickey was next to her, his eyes on hers concern in their depths.

"I'm going upstairs to have a lie down," muttered Rose

"Rose…" Mickey went to take her hand in his but she shook him off and ran out of the room.

"She'll never get over him," muttered Mickey sadly

Jackie sighed staring at the doorway, "Always the Doctor," she shook her head, "she needs him and I hate him for that"

"Rose thinks the Doctor can save us"

Jackie shook her head, "Rose expects too much of him, he is only one man" she sighed, "he couldn't save Pete or his world, so how can he save this one?"

Mickey frowned at the bitterness in Jackie's voice, "I'm sure if he'd known he'd have done something"

"Pete's gone, that world is gone and this world looks to be heading in the same direction and my daughter is waiting for a man to save us" she chuckled sadly, "the world will slowly be destroyed in front of her, and still she will wait; but he won't come"

Mickey shook his head, "I saw them together, saw the way he looked at her, he loves her and he'll save her"

"He doesn't love her! I heard what Saxon told Rose, heard how he used her then made her forget – That's not love!"

Mickey closed his eyes and counted to five, "Why haven't you spoken to Rose about this?"

"I'm not a fool Mickey, she loves him if I said any of this to her do you think she'd ever speak to me again?"

Rose stood outside in the hallway tears falling down her cheeks as she took in the conversation between Mickey and her mother. Her heart ached, her face hurt and she desperately wanted to run away. She heard her mother walk towards the doorway and quickly Rose dashed up the stairs to her room so she could be alone.


	49. Memories replayed

_A/N: Sorry took so long to post got bad case of writers block - again... but today I am on a roll!!_

Peter and Gladys had been very accommodating since they'd arrived in their home over a week ago; Jackie had been given the guest room, Rose had taken the sofa bed in the study and Tom had taken the sofa in the living room. Rose sat on the sofa bed now with her head in her hands trying to calm herself down. Rose couldn't be angry at her mother, her mother was hurting, she'd lost Pete again, she'd found him and then she lost him and Rose could understand how that felt, losing someone.

It had been nine months since they'd been separated, 8 months since they'd said goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay; Rose closed her eyes and suddenly she was there again reliving the memory.

The Doctor, stood opposite her so close and yet so far away, "Here you are," he smiles, "Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have"

Rose felt her heart breaking, her tears running uncontrolled down her face; she stared at him hopefully, "Am I ever gonna see you again?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly, his eyes moist and full of regret, "You can't"

Rose wiped a tear from her eye, "What're you gonna do?"

He gave her a small smile, which didn't quite meet his eyes, "Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords"

"On your own?"

Rose surveys him, hopelessly heartbroken, tears falling thick and fast. "I lo…" She chokes with tears before she can finish her sentence. She takes a moment to regain her composure, "I love you" Another shuddering sob escapes her. The Doctor gazes at her with heart-rending tenderness and devotion.

"Quite right, too"

Rose nods, smiling at him through her tears hoping to hear him say the three words she ached for him to say, three words which may bring her hope and maybe some small comfort

The Doctor stared at her, his eyes on hers, "And I suppose... if it's one last chance to say it..." He pauses a moment, eyes locked with hers, "Rose Tyler..."

The Doctor's expression changed, and suddenly he smiled, a cold and dark smile, "Rose Tyler, you are a fool" he chuckled as Rose gasped, "a stupid human ape"

Rose shook her head and took a step back, "This is wrong, this is all wrong"

The Doctor shook his head, "This is the truth Rose Tyler, you know I could never love you, deep down you know that"

"This isn't real" Rose muttered as she desperately tried to find a way out of this nightmare,

"You were so easy to play Rose Tyler, so needy and _human," _his eyes leered over her body, "You offered yourself so willingly," he winked, "all I had to do was feed you a few lines"

Rose shook her head, "Your not the Doctor, he wouldn't say this"

The Doctor shook his head and gazed at her in pity, "Wouldn't I Rose?"

Jackie came and stood next to the Doctor shaking her head at Rose, "I told you he was no good Rose, and would you listen…" she turned to the Doctor and shrugged, "I keep telling her Doctor she needs to move on"

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully, "Quite right too"

Mickey appeared beside her then and took her hand in his, "Listen to them Rose, for Alex's sake you need to move on"

Rose pushed Mickey's hand away, "Keep away from me!"

Jackie shook her head, "Sometimes Rose you can be so difficult," she turned to the Doctor, "I blame her father you know," she paused and walked over to Rose and tried to reach out for her but Rose stepped away, "Rose, darling, you need to listen to us Alex will need a father"

"He has a Father!"

The Doctor chuckled unkindly, "What would I do with a child?"

"Shut up!" Rose shouted,

Jackie cleared her throat and grasped Rose's hands, "The Master would gladly accept Alex as his own"

Rose shook her head, "It's never going to happen, so forget it!"

The Doctor shook his head, "You're so stubborn, sometimes I wonder how I managed to put with you for so long"

The scene slowly faded away as Rose felt Alex enter her mind. Rose quickly brushed a tear from her cheek and rushed into the guest room to find Alex.

* * *

Alex lay awake next to a sleeping Andrea in a makeshift cot. Andrea was a very unsettled baby, that first night they'd arrived here she'd cried non stop keeping the whole house awake, however they'd found if they placed Alex next to her in the cot she seemed to calm down. Rose smiled at her son and she felt his smile in her mind. Rose picked him up gently, making sure not to disturb Andrea, and carried him out into her room. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" she gently kissed his cheek and lifted her top, "There we are sweetheart" she placed him against her breast and watched as he fed. She felt her face grow moist and gently caressed the hair on Alex's head, "I'll never let him take you Alex,"

Alex reached into her mind and saw the dream and Rose felt him become unsettled by it,

"That wasn't your dad sweetheart," she stroked a thumb across Alex's cheek, "Your dad would never have gone out of his way to hurt us like that"

Alex sighed and gave a small burp, Rose chuckled, "Finished are we?" she wiped his face and cradled him in her arms, "I love you Alex, my little man"

Alex pushed an image of the Doctor into Rose's mind, "He'd love you too" she whispered

_And you mum? _

Rose shrugged, "He loves me in his own way I'm sure," Rose turned so she was lying on the bed and placed Alex against her shoulder and rubbed his back, "Your daddy will find us soon sweetheart"

Alex felt his mother's tears fall onto his head as she drifted off to sleep. He felt a dark presence seep into his mother's mind playing with her thoughts and memories – he tried to enter her mind but he was pushed out. Alex pushed his thoughts outside the room, into the skies above trying to find some help for his mother.

* * *

The Doctor was tired, he'd spent days trying to gain a link on the Archangel network but it was too much for him and he silently drifted off to sleep.

Someone was in pain, a child, he reached out to the Doctor's mind calling for him _Help her, _the child begged. A wolf sprung forward and carried his mind to another place and time.

The Doctor spun around to check out his surroundings; 18th Century Venice he touched his head, "I'm dreaming" he muttered. He stood in a familiar courtyard it was night, just like when he'd been there before, the stars shone bright in the night sky and everything was still.

"Doctor," spoke a familiar voice from behind him, "We have been looking for you"

The Doctor turned and gasped in surprise, "Giacamo"

Casanova leaned back against a fountain and lazily smiled at the Doctor, "you are a hard man to find"

The Doctor frowned, "I don't understand"

Casanova chuckled, "All that knowledge of time and space running through your mind, and still you find it hard to understand the simplest of things"

The Doctor gazed at Casanova thoughtfully, "I take it I'm dreaming?"

Casanova shrugged, "Could be…"

"I'm sleeping," the Doctor nodded, "therefore I'm dreaming," he glanced at Casanova, "You're not real"

Casanova raised his eyebrows quizzically, "Am I not?"

The Doctor shook his head bemused, "You're just a dream, all of this, just subconscious thoughts and memories being brought into my mind"

Casanova chuckled, "and why are you thinking about this, why me, why here?" Casanova looked up at the sky, "900 years of memories to choose from and here you are"

The Doctor shrugged and pushed his hands into his pockets, "if you are from my mind, then you know as much as I do"

"But I'm not from your mind…"

The Doctor pounced on Casanova, "Who are you?"

Casanova stared at the Doctor for a minute and then pushed the Doctor away, "I am a friend Doctor"

The Doctor pulled at his ear thoughtfully, "When we met you said 'we have been looking for you'; who do you refer to when you say 'we'?"

"For now it is not important, all that matters is that you help her"

"Help who?"

Casanova reached out a hand to the Doctor, "You must take my hand"

The Doctor stared at the hand in confusion, but still he reached out to it

Gold and blue light surrounded him and just as suddenly the lights had gone and he found himself back on a familiar derelict spaceship, "Recognise it Doctor?" asked Casanova, walking over to a window. The Doctor joined him and stared into Reinette's empty bedroom, "Why am I here, for Reinette?"

Casanova sighed, "No, not for Reinette"

A voice suddenly echoed through the ship, "Doctor!"

The Doctor turned and immediately, without thought, ran towards it.

Rose is strapped down to the table, staring at the now bricked up windows in horror, he'd left her behind, left her for another woman.

"You need to move on Rose," Jackie stood next to Rose shaking her head, "you need to find yourself a proper man; the Doctor's not coming back"

Rose shook her head frantically, "he came back for me in the end"

Mickey appeared next to Jackie staring at Rose in pity, "Five and a half hours later, and not by choice; Reinette made him come back and he was going to bring her back with him," Mickey sighed, "face it Rose, you'd be much better off with me"

"No!" Rose screamed, "No, I won't listen to this"

"Down boy!" said a voice from behind her, Rose flinched as she recognised the mocking laugh that followed. The Master stepped out and came alongside Rose, "he made a habit of this didn't he, deserting you, leaving you alone" he shook his head, "Rose, Rose, Rose poor Rose" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "what do you think he was doing all the time you were stuck here?"

"He was saving Reinette"

The Master shook his head and ran a hand over Rose's hair, "you don't really believe that do you?" he glanced at her in pity, "I will show you"

The Master pressed a button on his screwdriver device and the windows reappeared. Rose stared through the window in horror as she watched the Doctor and Reinette dancing by the fireplace their lips locked together, their hands holding one another.

Reinette smiled into his eyes, "tell me there is no other"

The Doctor sighed and placed his lips against Reinettes forehead, "there is no one"

Reinette stepped back and tilted her head, "What about your companion, this Rose girl..?"

The Doctor shook his head and reached out to Reinette, "She is nothing" his hand ran down Reinettes cheek, "How long will you stay with me?"

"Forever"

Rose screamed as she felt her fragile heart shatter, "Please no!" she struggled against the straps holding her down, "Don't leave me here Doctor, come back!"

The Master laughed, "See how little you mean to him Rose," he bent over Rose and ran a finger across her lips, "he'll never come back for you"

"Get your hands off her now!" The Doctor stood in the doorway his eyes dark and fierce, he stared at the Master with unrepressed anger,

Rose gasped and stared at the Doctor, as the Master chuckled and stood up, "Doctor, fancy seeing you here"

"Step away from her" The Doctor's voice was deep and full of menace,

The Master looked at him, "The oncoming storm; ooh I'm shaking in my boots" he chuckled, "Well I would be if I was wearing boots"

"I'm warning you"

"Warn me?" the Master laughed, "You can't warn me, you can do nothing, when you wake up you'll still be my prisoner and I'll make you pay for this interruption"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and stared at Rose, then at the Master, "and what am I interrupting?" he turned as he heard voices and found himself looking through a window at Reinette leading him to a bed. The Doctor shook his head and chuckled, "Hardly likely," he turned to the Master, "I mean really me and the King of France's mistress…"

The Master smiled, "But you thought about it"

The Doctor shrugged, "Maybe for all of 0.0001 of a second, maybe I did"

"See Rose, what did I tell you"

The Doctor looked at Rose with concern, "Are you okay?"

Rose nodded, hardly daring to speak.

The Doctor turned to the Master "Enough of this," the Doctor clicked his fingers and the window vanished, "I think its time you left"

The Master shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere"

The Doctor smiled, "I wouldn't be too sure of that"

There was a growl, and suddenly a wolf appeared; Claws outstretched, teeth sharp and eyes hungry he pounced on the Master knocking him off guard and as the wolf held him down the Master and the wolf vanished.

The Doctor laughed, "and that takes care of him"

"Doctor?"


	50. A dream?

Rose stared suspiciously at the Doctor in front of her, "You are just a dream, none of this is real; you can't hurt me"

The Doctor shook his head, "I'd never hurt you"

Rose glared at him and tried to break free from her restraints

He took a step towards her, "let me help you"

"Don't take another step, I know what you're up to and it won't work"

"What won't work?"

Rose glared at him, "You won't make me hate him"

"Who?"

Rose sighed in frustration as the restraints wouldn't budge, "You won't make me hate the Doctor," she pushed at the restraints, "You can keep telling me the Doctor doesn't love me, you can keep telling me that he used me," the Doctor tried to interrupt but she ignored him, "and maybe he did, but you know what?" she smiled as finally the restraints broke and she sat up and stared at him in defiance, "It doesn't matter, I love him and if he found pleasure in my arms then I'm glad, glad that I could give him something in return for all the wonderful things he gave me"

Whilst she'd been talking the Doctor had stepped towards her, and as she stopped talking he pulled her into his arms and pushed his lips against hers as his hands wandered over hair, her face, her neck… he groaned as he felt her hands pull his head closer.

They broke apart and found they were no longer on the ship, but back in Casanova's room in Venice, "That's strange" muttered the Doctor

Rose shrugged, "No stranger than some of the dreams I've been having these past few months" Rose sighed and perched on the edge of the familiar bed, her hands caressing the blankets remembering that night…

The Doctor stared down at her, "You've no idea how much I miss you"

Rose jerked her head up to face him and gave him a sad smile, "If only that was true,"

He reached out to touch her face and she gently placed a kiss against his palm, "You feel so real to me Rose, I could almost believe you are here and not still stuck in the other universe"

"But I'm not in the other universe, I'm here waiting for you" she sighed and took his hand in hers, "when I think what the Master is doing to you right now…." She grimaced, "I want you safe"

"I'm safe enough," he muttered staring at their joined hands,

"The Master, he's so powerful, so sick; he frightens me"

The Doctor sighed, "that's why I'm glad your not here to see it"

"But I am," sighed Rose, "I see what he has done to this world, I saw him age your body and I even met him once," Rose cringed at the memory, "and now he's in my mind, he won't stop till he has what he wants…"

The Doctor stared at her, "In your mind?"

Rose nodded sadly, "Promise me you're not him, I couldn't bear for him to bring me here and taunt me with this memory," Rose paused and peered into the Doctor's eyes, "It's too precious"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, "Now I know you're not real, you wouldn't remember this place I made sure of it"

Rose frowned and released the Doctors hand and pushed it away from her, "I still can't believe you did that," Rose stood up and walked away from the Doctor, "You took my memory, made me forget this…" Rose turned, her cheeks wet with tears, "Our first and only night together and you took it from me"

The Doctor took a step towards her, "I did it to protect you"

Rose chuckled sadly, "The Master said I was one of many, that you used me then made me forget" Rose closed her eyes in pain, "when I first realised what you'd done I even believed that…"

"Rose.."

Rose straightened her back and stared at him, "I should slap you," she took a step towards him, "I should hurt you the way you hurt me.."

The Doctor closed his eyes in pain, "I never meant to hurt you," he took her hand and placed it against his cheek and stared into her eyes, "if it makes you feel better then hit me"

Rose rubbed his cheek, feeling his smooth skin under her fingertips, "If you were real, then maybe I would but…" she smiled shyly and ran her hand down to his neck, onto his collar, "your not real, you're a dream, a nice dream and I don't have many nice dreams anymore," she stepped into his arms, "Kiss me"

The Doctor didn't hesitate and placed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much Doctor," Rose muttered as she stepped back for air,

The Doctor smiled, "Rose Tyler I love you"

Rose chuckled and placed her cheek against the Doctor's chest, "Quite right too"

The Doctor pulled her hard against him, "I don't want to wake up"

"Me neither"

Suddenly a soft murmur filled the room and Rose stood back with regret, "Alex is awake,"

The Doctor stared at her in confusion, "Alex?" Rose nodded as she started to fade away, the Doctor reached out to her, "Stay with me Rose!"

He heard Rose chuckle, "We'll be together one day soon"

The Doctor stared at the space where she'd stood before she'd disappeared.

Casanova entered the room and put his arm around the Doctor, "Thank you my friend"

The Doctor stared at Casanova in confusion, "Thank you for what?"

Casanova smiled, "For helping her of course"

"Rose?"

Casanova nodded, "The Master has been playing games with her mind causing her much pain"

The Doctor paced away from Casanova, his finger on his chin as he tried to make sense of what was happening, "This is a dream?"

Casanova smiled, "Of course, but whose dream is it Doctor?"

The Doctor spun round to stare at Casanova, "Mine off course"

"and hers"

The Doctor opened his mouth, then shut it again before staring at the room, "How is that possible?"

Casanova shrugged, "That's not important"

The Doctor shook his head trying to remember everything that Rose had said, "Rose is here, in this universe?"

Casanova nodded

The Doctor stumbled over to the bed and sat down placing his head in his hands, "It's not safe here"

"If she'd stayed in that world she'd have died"

The Doctor looked up in shock, "What?!"

Casanova sighed, "That world is dead, we could not leave them there to die they are too important"

The Doctor pounced from the bed and grabbed Casanova, "Important to who?"

Casanova gently removed the Doctors hands from his shirt and stepped back, "You ask far too many questions, we saved them is that not enough for you?"

The Doctor shook his head, but then looked back at Casanova as he recalled Casanova's precise words, "Them? You said 'we saved them'"

"This dream is almost at an end" Casanova turned and headed for the door,

"The Master, he's trying to get to her…"

Casanova glanced back at the Doctor, "We will keep her safe Doctor"

"Then why did you bring me here, you said you needed me to save her"

"She needed you, he needed you"

"He?" but it was too late, the room had already faded as the Doctor woke up.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he heard the Master call his name, "Now who's been a naughty boy then?"


	51. Doctors

Rose woke up slowly, willing her eyes to open. She felt Alex smile, and she smiled back. Her sadness had gone, she felt strangely light and breezy, happier than she had been for a long while;

"Alex, Mummy had a nice dream about Daddy," she placed a kiss against his cheek, "A very nice dream," she reached down and felt Alex's nappy and frowned, "Ok, guess its nappy changing time"

Rose carried him into the bathroom, and went about changing Alex's nappy. She hummed a happy tune as she worked and felt Alex's pleasure at her happiness. "You are going to be a handsome devil when you grow up Alex Tyler, your going to break so many hearts" she chuckled as she dusted talc on his bum, "You're gonna be such a pretty boy, just like your dad"

She heard a knock at the bathroom door, and turned to see Tom enter the room,

"Someone's in a good mood today, nice hair by the way" he muttered as he came over to check on Alex, "Is Alex ok?"

Rose nodded and brushed a finger over Alex's cheek, "My Alex is perfect"

He chuckled, "Most mothers think that"

Rose shook her head, "I don't think it, I know it"

Tom smiled at Alex and Alex reached out for his finger and grasped it, "Wow, he shouldn't be doing that at least not for another three weeks"

Rose chuckled and disposed of the old nappy, "That's because he's special"

Rose finished replacing Alex's nappy and picked him up, "May I?" asked Tom, reaching out for Alex. Rose nodded and placed him in his arms.

Tom smiled down at Alex, and placed a kiss against his forehead, "He's the first baby I've brought into the world," he glanced at Rose, his eyes moist, "that makes him special to me"

Rose nodded, "I'm sure he thinks your special too. Tom I'm not sure if I'd have managed without your help; Thank you Tom"

He shrugged, "I'm a Doctor, it's what we Doctors do"

Rose sighed and followed Tom out to the spare bedroom where he gently placed Alex into the cot with Andrea, he stood over them for a while and watched them sleep, "Nicest picture in the world," muttered Tom, "two sleeping babies" he sighed and stood up and followed Rose out onto the landing, he shut the bedroom door and leaned against it "What kind of world will they grow up in?"

Rose took Tom's hand in hers, "A better one than this"

He stared at the certainty in her eyes, "So many people have died, how can you be so sure?"

"The Doctor will save us"

Tom shook his head, "I wish I had your faith, after all those needless deaths it's hard to find hope in anything"

"You lost someone?"

Tom took a deep breath and nodded, "I lost my sister, she was in London during the attacks; she wouldn't have survived"

Rose shook her head, "I'm so sorry"

He brushed a tear from his cheek and cleared his throat, "Well, no sense in crying, she's gone now nothing can bring her back"

They stood together in silence for a while, neither wanting to speak. "Thank you," muttered Tom a while later,

Rose shrugged, "I didn't do anything"

He smiled, "Exactly, sometimes silence is enough," he stared at her thoughtfully, "You remind me of my sister you know"

"Do I?"

"Strong and compassionate, always ready to listen"

Rose giggled, "I wasn't always like this"

"Something about you, makes me want to protect you"

Rose chuckled, "Don't you put me on a pedestal, I'm a tough girl, motherhoods softened me up that's all"

Tom laughed, "You're a special lady Rose Tyler"

Rose shook her head, "I'm no lady"

"Well what are you then?"

Rose giggled and wandered off singing down the stairs, "#I'm a woman, W-O – M - A - N, Woman#"

Tom chuckled and followed her down the stairs into the living room

* * *

Jackie sat reading a book on the sofa and looked up as Rose appeared smiling; Rose hadn't smiled like that for a while. "My daughter's happy"

Rose frowned, "Shouldn't I be?"

Jackie frowned, "Have I upset you Rose?"

Rose took a deep breath, counted to ten and then forced herself to smile, "No, you haven't mum,"

Jackie sensed Rose was far from happy with her, but decided Rose would tell her what was wrong in her own time, "Alex and Andrea okay?"

Rose nodded, "They're asleep for now. Where is everyone?"

"Oh they are all in the kitchen, got some people from the resistance movement over"

Rose and Tom walked into the kitchen; Peter, Gladys and Mickey sat at the table along with three people they hadn't met, a map of the UK was spread out over the table some it was shaded in red, and marked 'Destroyed'. Rose gasped as she looked at the map, "I had no idea so much had been destroyed"

Peter nodded sadly, "Most of the major cities took out within seconds, no warning; nothing," he glanced over at the woman and two men, "meet Alun, Nigel and Kirsty"

Rose and Tom introduced themselves and sat down at the table

"Alun was the man I told you about, he witnessed the events at the school, Nigel and Kirsty are working in the ambulance division for the government, it allows them to travel anywhere in the UK"

"What's it like out there?" asked Tom,

Kirsty sighed, "It's not pretty, everyone has lost someone, the country is in chaos"

"Looting in the towns, crops destroyed and the people are scared" Nigel shook his head, "The cities are no go areas because of the dead bodies in the streets spreading nasty diseases; we just don't have the man power to clear them and its not getting any better"

"Doesn't help with Saxon dragging half the population off to build rocket silo's" muttered Alun.

"That man!" Tom slammed his fist into the table,

Rose took his hand in hers and tried to calm him down, "no sense in damaging your hand is there?"

"He just makes me so angry!"

Suddenly the lights went out, everyone looked about the room as Peter grabbed some candles and placed them on the table, before lighting them.

"What happened to the lights?" asked Jackie standing in the doorway, suddenly they heard Andrea crying.

"Thought it would happen soon, the powers been cut off" Peter reached into a kitchen drawer and passed Jackie a torch, "They're diverting all the power down to the building projects"

Jackie wandered off to see to Andrea as Peter took his seat at the table

"You're a doctor aren't you?" asked Nigel,

Tom nodded, "Paediatrics"

Rose chuckled, "Wow, that explains how you know so much about babies"

Nigel nodded at Tom, "You might just be the man we're looking for"

"Tell me more," encouraged Tom,

"There's a shortage of medical trained staff in the UK, all Doctors are being called up to work in the medical core; as a doctor you can travel anywhere, gain access to all the factories, and building projects in the Uk"

Kirsty nodded, "It's there that we can hit back at Saxon, we can't let him think he's getting away with this"

Rose shook her head, "Sounds dangerous"

Tom nodded, "I'll do it"

"But Tom!"

Tom shook his head and patted Rose's hand, "I'll be okay, I need to do this for my sister and maybe I can save a few other lives at the same time"

Rose sighed sadly, "You Doctors; always wanting to save the world"

Mickey reached out to comfort Rose, but she pulled away and turned to Tom, "Are you sure?"

Tom nodded, "Got to make this a better world for Andrea and Alex, I can't sit back and do nothing not anymore"

"Great" said Nigel clasping Toms hand in his to shake it, "We'll take you with us in the morning"

Mickey looked at Nigel, Kirsty and Alun, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rose shook her head, "Mickey you can't leave us"

Tom glanced at Mickey, "You need to stay and look after Rose and Jackie

Mickey sighed and glanced at Rose, "I guess your right,"

Rose took his hand in hers and placed her head on his shoulders, "Thanks Mickey"

* * *

Next day Tom stood outside the house, as Kirsty and Nigel loaded the van with supplies. Rose and Mickey stood with Tom at the door.

"I hate goodbyes," shuddered Rose as Tom pulled her into his arms, "I've said so many goodbyes, too many"

Tom chuckled, "That's because you meet so many people, you can't keep everyone close to you; you have to let them fly sometime"

"Alex and Andrea will miss you"

"Well I'll miss them, but one day I'll be back to see how you're doing and maybe even meet this great man of yours"

"I hope so…"

Tom shook his head, "Keep that hope alive Rose Tyler, it's a rarity these days"

"I can't do this Tom, I'm sorry" and with that Rose turned and ran into the house. Mickey went to follow but Tom held him back, "Let her be, she needs time alone"

Mickey sighed, "Its hard to see her upset and unable to do anything about it"

"You love her?"

Mickey chuckled, "Always"

Tom nodded in sympathy, and placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder

"It's okay," Mickey said shrugging off Tom's hand, "I know she doesn't love me, I was never enough for her anyway"

"And yet you stay?"

"She and Jackie are my family, the only family I have left and they need me now"

Tom nodded thoughtfully, "You are a good man Mickey"

Mickey shrugged,

Tom smiled, "You take care of yourself, Alex and the girls"

"When you get back I'll buy you a drink, seems I owe you one after you all that help you gave me"

Kirsty came over, "We're leaving now Tom"

"Yes, well it seems its time I got going"

"Take this with you, just in case…" Mickey thrust a gun towards Tom and Tom took it with a smile, "Thanks, where'd you get it, If you don't mind me asking?"

"Momento from another world"

Tom tried to give the gun back, "You might need this more than me"

Mickey shook his head, "I got others, after all the stuff I've seen I've learnt to be prepared at all times"

"Goodbye Mickey"

Mickey nodded, "Tom"

Tom walked over and climbed into the van and gave Mickey a wave.

Mickey waved back, "Good luck Tom!"

Mickey watched as the van drove off into the distance, he turned to enter the house but stopped as he felt the cold hard steel of a gun being held against his back,

"Hands up, and turn around slowly," said a harsh male voice.

Mickey went to get the gun he always carried, but cursed silently as he realised he'd given it Tom, he turned around cautiously raising his hands in the air;

"Don't shoot" he muttered desperately. Five soldiers stood surrouning him, each pointing a gun in his direction. The man closest to him nodded to the house, "Get the girl"


	52. Captured

Four of the soldiers pushed past Mickey and entered the house, Mickey gulped feeling extremely vulnerable and wondered how he could have been so stupid as to leave himself unprotected.

The soldiers came out the house shoving Jackie, Rose, Peter and Gladys outside.

"Did you find the girl?" asked the first soldier close to Mickey,

The others shook their heads, "No sign of a blond female matching the girl's description"

The first soldier shoved the gun into Mickey's chest, "Where is she?!"

Mickey shrugged carefully avoiding looking at Rose, "Don't know who you mean?"

"You are Mickey Smith, are you not?"

Mickey suddenly heard Rose in his mind, _You should have put on that wig, _he couldn't help but stare at her in surprise.

One of the other soldiers pushed a gun against Rose's neck, "Answer his question" he growled.

"Would you believe me if I said my name was Mickey Mouse?"

The first soldier growled, "Where is Rose Tyler and the child?"

Mickey pouted, "She left me for a doctor, haven't seen her since"

"You lie, Saxon knows she is here and he is never wrong"

Mickey shrugged, "Well he's wrong this time"

The soldier slapped him hard, "He is never wrong," he turned to the other soldiers, "did you search the house?"

"We only found these four people and two babies"

The first soldier nodded, "The Toclafane will come and do a more thorough search later," he turned to Mickey, "You will come with me, Saxon will want to question you himself"

Rose screamed and tried to run towards him, but one of the soldiers held her back, "What do we do with the others?"

The first soldier shrugged, "Send them down to Silo one, they need the extra labour"

"How dare you" screamed Jackie at the top of her lungs, "You can't treat people like this"

The first soldier shrugged, "But we can, and we must" The first soldier led Mickey off into a small jeep whilst the other soldiers gestured for the them to follow,

"But Alex and Andrea!" cried Rose,

"One of the soldiers pointed a gun at Jackie and gestured for Rose to go into the house, "Go get your children, but don't take too long, I may 'accidently' pull the trigger"

Jackie gulped as Rose ran into the house. Alex and Andrea were crying, Rose could feel Alex's distress, "It's okay Alex, its okay Andrea I'm here" Rose muttered as she pulled them both into her arms, "As long as I breath no harm will come to you"

She rushed down the stairs with them, and back outside. The soldier holding the gun at Jackie nodded in satisfaction, "It's time to go" he led them to a van and made them all climb into the back. As the door slammed shut Rose placed Andrea in her mother's arms and Peter took hold of Gladys' hand, "Are you all okay?" he asked looking everyone over,

Rose shrugged, "We're fine, considering," she gulped, "what will happen to Mickey?"

Peter sighed, "He'll probably be taken on board the Valiant, that's where Saxon stays; up above the clouds," he chuckled mockingly, "playing God" Peter spat on the floor, "one day… just you wait, one day he'll fall down to Earth with a bang"

Rose sighed and rocked Alex against her shoulder trying to calm him down, "He's a sick man, a very sick man"

* * *

The Master stood by the window in the Valiant and looked down at the Earth, with a smug look of satisfaction on his face, "Doctor, look at your precious planet now" he chuckled and stepped over to stand over the Doctor's shrivelled form, "almost as pitiful as you"

He turned to one of his men, "Have we any news of the girl yet?"

The Doctor looked up,

"They didn't find her sir, but they did find her male friend; he is being brought up here now"

The Master frowned, "They looked everywhere?"

The man nodded, "the Toclafane did a thorough sweep of the area but found nothing"

The Master shrugged, "Get them to look again"

The Doctor chuckled, "Having some trouble are we?"

The Master raised an eyebrow, "She can't hide from me forever, I will find her and then we'll see who's laughing" he stomped away to look out of the window again.

"Ah look Doctor!" cackled the Master triumphantly, "We have a guest"

The Doctor looked up and stared in surprise as Mickey was led handcuffed into the main room of the Valiant.

The Master chuckled, "You know each other I believe,"

Mickey stared at the frail old man on the floor and shrugged, "No, never met him before in my life"

The Master shook his head then turned to the Doctor, "He doesn't recognise you Doctor"

"Doctor!" Mickey stared at the old man in surprise, "The Doctor?"

"What do you think of my improvements?" sneered the Master, "I thought I'd give him a bit of reverse cosmetic surgery"

"Is that you Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, "Yes, I never thought I'd see you again Mickey"

"Likewise" he grumbled, "I ought to hit you for what you did to her"

"I wouldn't blame you"

The Master laughed, "aahh I do like a good reunion, but we have plenty of time for that"

He turned to Mickey, his eyes cold, "Where is she?"

Mickey shrugged, "I told your men, I don't know"

The Master shook his head, "You're lying; I know you are" he took a step towards Mickey and Mickey stepped back and suddenly he felt a guard grab him from behind and hold him still. The Doctor watched in horror as the Master placed his hands on Mickey's temple, "Mickey, don't let him read your mind; keep your mind blank"

The Master pointed his screwdriver at the Doctor and he fell to the floor in agony. The Master turned back to Mickey and replaced his hands on Mickey's temples and went into Mickey's mind. Mickey closed his eyes tight and tried to empty his head whilst the Master chuckled, "you think that will stop me" he pushed forward and rammed into Mickey's head opening Mickey's memories to him. The Master smiled, "You should see some of this stuff Doctor, before you came along Mickey and Rose had quite a steamy relationship"

The Doctor glared at him from the floor,

"Rose is quite talented in the bedroom, I myself wouldn't mind a go"

The Doctor breathed deeply, his eyes dark with anger, "I'm warning you…"

The Master shook his head, "All empty threats Doctor, there's nothing you can do"

The Doctor growled as one of the guards held him down to the floor.

"Aha, there she is," the Master grinned in delight, "It appears you Doctor are not the only one who's had a make over recently"

The Master withdrew from Mickey's head and as he removed his fingers from Mickey's forehead Mickey fell to the floor holding his head in pain.

The Master gestured to one of the guards, "Take this dog," he pointed to Mickey, "and put him in one of the cells until I decide what to do with him," he turned to the Doctor, "aww" he pouted, "Are you getting angry Doctor, now you can see what type of man I've become?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't hate you, cause this isn't you; if you'd just let me.."

The Master put a hand up, "I don't want to hear your sanctimonious garbage I have far too many things to do," he walked over to a phone and picked it up, "The girl your looking for, she's dyed her hair red and is wearing colored contact lenses to make her eyes hazel she's with her mother who has brown hair and brown eyes they were recently captured in Blackwood; Bring them and children, I want them all alive"

He hung up the phone and chuckled, "It won't be long Doctor until you see your precious Rose again" he glanced at the Doctors withered body, "I can hardly see her rushing to kiss you when she see's what you've become"


	53. The Chase

_A/N: Plot bunnies are very naughty today, just as I thought I knew how this story would end - it goes and does this to me! Not sure if my heart can take it - anyone got a gun - I'm going bunny hunting!_

They'd been in the van for over two hours, they'd stopped off briefly at Newport to drop off two of the soldiers and were now driving through Exmouth. Andrea wouldn't stop crying and Alex was clinging to Rose for dear life, one of the soldiers looked over his shoulder at Andrea, "Can you shut her up"

Jackie frowned, "What do you expect? She's a child and she needs her nappy changed," she gave a mocking smile, "I don't suppose you have a spare?"

He swore, "I guess we could pull over,"

The other soldier shook his head, "They can wait, we're not far from Plymouth now"

Rose suddenly had an idea, "But _I _can't wait, I really need to go…"

"You'd better pull over Eric,"

The other man sighed and he pulled over and both got out. Rose leant forward, "Mum, we need to get away from them, if we get taken to one of those Silo's the Master is bound to find us; we need to escape"

Jackie nodded and Rose turned to Peter, "You with us?"

Peter nodded just as the doors opened, "Right then," said the man called Eric, "Out you get" he pointed a gun at Rose, "No funny business"

Rose jumped out, and helped Jackie exit the vehicle, both holding onto their children. Peter made to get out but Eric stopped him, "You two can stay in here"

Rose went to protest but Peter shook his head silently and gave her a small smile. Eric shut the van doors, "Well then you'd better get it all over with"

They were now standing by a grassy area which wasn't far from the beach, nearby was a row of hedges. Rose looked around her, "Here? I'm not going with you watching"

He opened his arms, "Give me the child and you can go behind those bushes over there"

Rose gave him an apologetic look and went to give him Alex, "He has a bit of a dirty nappy I'm afraid"

Eric looked at the child in disgust and thrust him at Jackie, "Change him"

Jackie shook her head, "I told you, I need nappies"

Eric frowned and ran a hand through his hair, "Joe, go see if you can find some nappies, surely one of the shops will have some"

Joe shrugged, "Most of the shops will have been looted by now"

Jackie shook her head, "Just find me something"

Joe sighed, "Okay, I'll see what I can do"

Eric nodded, "hurry up, we're on a tight schedule today"

Joe rushed off, Eric glared at Rose, "I thought you wanted to _go_"

Rose smiled sweetly, "Just wanted to make sure Alex is okay," she turned to her mother and winked, "you'll be okay for a minute?"

Eric pointed the gun at Rose, "We haven't got all day, in a minute I'll put you back in the van"

Rose sighed and threw her hands in air, "Men, always in a hurry," she sauntered off to the bush and stood behind it and waited.

Jackie placed Alex and Andrea on the ground and carefully removed the nappies before passing them to Eric, "Can you dispose of these for me?"

Eric looked at the nappies in disgust and shook his head, "Just chuck them somewhere"

Jackie frowned and shook her head, "Not very environmentally conscious is it?"

Eric groaned, "Does it matter?"

Jackie nodded, "It does, look if you don't want to handle the nappies I'll go dispose of them while you watch Alex and Andrea"

Eric shook his head, "Do you think I'm just going to let you wander off?"

"Do you think I'm going to run off and leave my child behind with you?" she shook her head,

Eric sighed, "Fine, go dispose of them, but don't take too long"

Jackie wandered off whilst Eric knelt over the babies and gave them a look of disgust. Rose silently approached Jackie and they approached Eric from behind. Jackie quickly wrapped her arm around Eric's neck and pulled hard. Eric groaned and struggled against Jackie and dropped the gun. Rose grabbed the gun and aimed it at his head chucking, "Where'd you learn that mum?"

Jackie smiled, "Pete insisted I learnt to protect myself"

Rose nodded thoughtfully as Jackie went to pick up Andrea and Alex , Rose pushed the gun against Eric's head, "Eric, do you mind if I call you that?" She smiled, "We're going to walk over to the van, nice and slowly, and you're going to let Peter and Gladys out"

Eric nodded, his face covered in sweat, "Please, whatever you say"

They made their way over to the van, when suddenly Joe appeared holding a mobile to his ear and carrying several boxes of nappies, he noticed what was happening and quickly went to grab his gun

Rose glanced at her mother, "RUN!" and both of them quickly turned and bolted off onto the beach.

Joe dropped the nappies and approached Eric, "That's Rose and Jackie Tyler, we have to get them back!"

Eric nodded and quickly they ran after the women.

Jackie and Rose ran swiftly along the beach looking for somewhere to run to. Rose nodded to some speedboats anchored nearby, "Let's aim for those boats, then we can get away from here. Jackie nodded and quickly they made for the boats, Eric and Joe not far behind. Rose turned to take a shot at them, trying to slow them down; but Rose had never been a gun person and her aim was lousy.

"You should have listened to Pete and taken those lessons" grumbled her mother

Rose shrugged, "Should have done a lot of things, but now's not the time for regrets"

They both climbed into the boat as Rose tried to fire up the motor, "Come on baby, come on start" she swore as the engine struggled to start, "One more time" she tried one more time and smiled as the engine started to throb with life, she smiled, "Thank you!"

She kissed the boat and quickly steered her into the sea. Joe and Eric quickly jumped into another boat and chased after them.

Alex and Andrea cried against Jackie and Jackie tried to sing a soothing lullaby whilst Rose bit her lip noticing that Joe and Eric were gaining on them, _Please someone help us, _she prayed silently, but no help would come. Eric and Joe were getting closer and closer, and in desperation Rose aimed the gun at the other boat and took a shot. Eric swore as he felt the bullet rip though his arm, Joe angrily took a shot at Rose.

Rose looked down at her chest seeing where the bullet hit, she slowly shook her head. Jackie screamed as her daughter collapsed, her head hitting the side of the boat as she fell into the water.

"Oh God no," Cried Jackie, watching as Rose's body began to float on the surface, the water tainted red with her daughters blood.

Eric shook his head as they boarded the boat, "Saxon's not going to be happy about this"

Joe shrugged and pointed the gun at Jackie and stared at the children, "We didn't have a choice, he'll understand"

Eric shrugged, "I hope for both our sakes he does"


	54. Death

_A/N: Sorry for leaving it there... horrible horrible... Not entirely happy with this but I can't seem to get it right... but anyways already writing the next chapter - have work in an hour wooo!! Next chapter will be better _

The Master chuckled, "It won't be long Doctor before you see your precious Rose," he knelt down to look into the Doctor's face, "I think she'd make a good concubine don't you think?"

The Doctor glared at the smug look on the Master's face. He found it hard to keep the anger from rising up inside him but so many were counting on him he had save everyone and he would. He refocused his energies on the archangel network turning his face away from the Master's hoping Rose would be able to get away; his Rose was strong.

The Master seemed to read his thoughts, "She won't escape from me Doctor, if you can't escape what hope is there for a human"

Suddenly the Doctor felt a scream pierce through his mind, a child's terrified scream and he felt something die He looked up at the Master praying that his senses were playing tricks on him.

The Master frowned and walked over to a phone and dialled a number, "Have you got the girl?" The Master growled in rage, "I wanted her alive!" He shook his head, "do you have the child?" he nodded with a small smile, "That is something at least, bring him to me" he stared thoughtfully at the phone, "Bring Jackie as well"

The Master slammed the phone down and paced along the bridge.

"What have you done?" asked the Doctor dreading the answer,

The Master barely looked his way, "Rose was shot whilst trying to escape"

The Doctor felt both his hearts almost stop and his anger exploded, he rushed towards the Master with a surprising amount of strength and grabbed the Master's jacket. The Master jabbed his laser screwdriver against the Doctor's belly, "I'm warning you _Doctor_, if you don't get your hands off me I will age you until you're a pile of goo on the floor,"

The Doctor took a deep breath and stumbled over to the tent in the centre of the room, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

He was dreaming again, he found himself standing in a school full of refugee's, listening to the people's accents in the room he guessed he was in Wales. Someone tapped his shoulder and the Doctor spun round to find Casanova smiling sadly, "I am sorry friend"

The Doctor reached out and grabbed Casanova's shirt, "You were supposed to keep her safe!"

Casanova sighed, "All things must come to an end Doctor, but with all endings there is a beginning" Casanova put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder in sympathy, "Come my friend I have something to show you"

The Doctor shook his head sadly, "I've seen enough"

Casanova grabbed the Doctor's hand, pulled him outside the school and guided him over to a shed, just off the playing field. As they entered the room the Doctor's eyes were drawn to Rose, she was absolutely beautiful, more so than he remembered, "Rose," he reached out a hand to her but Casanova shook his head

"She can't see you Doctor, she's not here this is just one of her memories"

The Doctor glanced at the baby in her arms and opened his mouth and then shut it as Rose started to hum softly to the baby, "You are so beautiful"

The Doctor went to kneel beside Rose to look at the child, then looked up at Casanova, "Who is he?"

Casanova lifted an eyebrow, "Don't you recognise him Doctor, he has visited you often this past year"

Rose smiled sadly at the child, "Daddy is out there somewhere sweetheart, trying to do what he does best, saving the world," the Doctor watched as Rose placed a kiss against the child's forehead, her hair dropped over her eyes and the Doctor wished he could lift it away.

"He'd just love you," Rose whispered softly, "one day we'll find him I promise you; even if it takes the rest of my life, we'll find him"

The Doctor at her helplessly, "I'm so sorry Rose," he placed a kiss against his fingers and lifted his fingers towards her but they went straight through her.

The Doctor stared at the child, "I'm a father"

Casanova nodded and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "He needs you now more than ever"

The Doctor looked over at Casanova, "He's alive?"

Casanova nodded, "His was the scream you heard. You know how strong the bond is between a Gallifreyan child and his mother, the loom's were brought in to prevent that bond from forming" Casanova shook his head, "Alex will be looking for his father now"

The Doctor looked back at the child, "What can I do?"

Casanova smiled, "Reach out for him Doctor, use the link of your people and you will find him"

The Doctor frowned, "The Master has him"

Casanova shrugged, "The Master may have the child but he doesn't have his mind. Alex is strong just like his parents, he will never accept him"

The Doctor smiled down at the child, "he looks just like Rose"

"She thought he looked like you"

The Doctor shook his head sadly, "I can't believe I missed this; she had to go through it all by herself"

"Rose is a strong lady and she has many friends, she was never alone"

"and now she's dead" The Doctor wiped a tear from his eye

Casanova shrugged, "Death is just the beginning Doctor"

The Doctor turned to Casanova but the room was fading and Casanova was gone.


	55. Fatherhood

__

A/N: Forgot to add this chapter to the story - so had to slot it in...really didn't have my head screwed on yesterday... Many many many apologies... I am so so sorry

Alex felt alone despite being held by his gran. He was used to feeling his mother's thoughts, her presence and her love and now the soft gold light that was his mother's mind had gone leaving his mind in darkness, he called out to her but had no response. _Alex, _he heard someone call his name, a warmth washed over him and Alex could see red lights dancing in his mind. _Alex do you know who I am?_

Alex reached out to the lights, _Daddy_

The Doctor felt a lump rise in his throat as his son acknowledged him for the first time, _Alex, my son_

_I want my mummy_

Instantly the Doctor imagined a time before when an empty child had stood before him uttering those words, the one time that no one died. This time it was too late though Rose was dead and he hadn't been there to save her, he choked, _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

The Doctor felt Alex's pain mirror his own and their minds clung together as one; trying to find comfort in one another.

The Doctor became aware of another presence trying to break into his son's mind and instantly recognised it as being the Master, _It's the dark man; the man with the drums, _muttered Alex

The Doctor frowned, _Stay strong Alex I won't let him hurt you_

The Doctor reluctantly opened his eyes and left the tent to find the Master. The Master stood at the window looking outside seemingly lost in thought,

"Why do you want the child?"

The Master swung round and glared at the Doctor, "I don't recall giving you permission to leave your kennel," he shook his head with a pout, "such disobedience; on Earth I believe they castrate disobedient dogs" he chuckled as he noticed the Doctor flinch, "I suggest you start to behave Doctor, or 'snip'" the Master clicked his fingers.

The Doctor gave him a look of contempt, "Why Alex?"

The Master raised an eyebrow, "You finally found out about Alex" he shook his head, "took you long enough"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Why do you want Alex?"

"You ask so many questions Doctor, you seem to forget I am the one that holds all the cards," the Master holds up his laser screwdriver, and looked back at the Doctor with a smirk.

The Doctor shook his head and went to turn away.

"Let's just say Doctor, I have the sudden urge to be a father"

The Doctor spun round and glared at the Master, "Even if I did believe it, which I don't, you have Lucy you could get her pregnant"

The Master looked at Lucy, who stood silently on the other side of the room with a small smile, and he shook his head, "Lucy is not the maternal type," he waved at Lucy and she gulped and waved back, "Besides any child she did have would probably end up being just as weak and pitiful as she is,"

"There are other options"

The Master shook his head, "That all rather hinges on the fact that I could sire a child doesn't it Doctor"

The Doctor stared at the Master in shock and went to open his mouth,

The Master glared at him, "I don't need your pity," he took a breath and smiled, "soon I will have Alex and the future of the Timelords will be in my hands" he chuckled at the thought

The Doctor shook his head, "You want to play God"

The Master grinned, "I am God Doctor," he glanced out of the window, "even as we speak the Earth is being moulded into my vision of the future" he chuckled, "and soon I will mould Alex in my image and he will look upto me and together we will bring forth the new Timelord Empire"

The Doctor sighed, "and you think Alex will simply accept you as his father considering the role you played in his mother's death"

"ah but you forget Doctor," the Master pressed her finger to his own head, "I am the Master of suggestion"

"You're mad"

The Master chuckled, "yes and isn't it fun"

* * *

Jackie sat in silence on a plane holding onto her daughter and grandson as if her life depended on it. Two armed guards sat close by watching her and she stared back daring them to do, or say anything. After the plane landed on the Valiant Jackie was marched outside onto the deck. A dark skinned woman wearing a maid's uniform, with short black curly hair stood waiting outside and Jackie glared at her in suspicion as the woman approached her,

"Saxon sent me to help you with the child," the woman stared at the two children and Jackie stepped back.

"You won't take them from me," Jackie glared at the armed men then glared at the woman, "They stay with me"

Francine Jones stared at the brunette in front of her there was much pain in the brunette's eyes and fear, but also determination. Francine looked at the children and wondered which child was Alex, and why Saxon wanted him so badly. She gave the woman a sad smile, "Come with me, Saxon is not a patient man"

Jackie snorted, "No he's not a patient man, he's a psychopath!"

Francine smothered a chuckle and swiftly led Jackie through the ship to the bridge.

The Master sat at a table whilst Tish manicured his nails; the Doctor had long since been dismissed and sent back to the tent. As Francine entered the room, followed by Jackie he pushed Tish away, stood up and made his way over to them. He gave Jackie a warm smile, which didn't quite meet his eyes, "We meet again Jackie Tyler," Jackie glared at him as he looked down at Alex, "you've been taking care of young Alex I see" he reached out to touch Alex but Jackie slapped his hand away. The Master chuckled, "This should bring back memories for you Doctor," the Master turned around to see the Doctor standing outside his tent staring at Jackie and the babies.

Jackie nodded towards the old man, "Who is he?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Jackie, so sorry"

"Doctor?" Jackie stared at him disbelief, "Is that really you?"

The Doctor nodded, "It's me"

Jackie opened her mouth to say something but the Doctor interrupted, "It's all my fault Jackie; I promised I'd keep her safe and I failed," the Doctor wiped a tear from his eye.

"Much as it pains me to say it Doctor," Jackie took a deep breath, "Rose loved you and she wouldn't want you blaming yourself"

Francine and Tish stared at Jackie agog. The Doctor shook his head sadly, "If I'd known…"

Jackie sighed, "Don't, just don't," Jackie looked down at Alex and pressed a kiss to his head sadly. The Doctor looked at Alex for the first time and then stared back at Jackie, Jackie nodded, "Meet Alex John Pete Tyler," she fixed the Doctor a small smile, "meet your…"

The Master stepped forward to interrupt Jackie and snatched Alex from her arms, "Meet _my_ son Doctor." The Master held Alex awkwardly away from him, as the Doctor and Jackie went to protest, Alex started to cry and the Master stared at him in alarm, "How do you make him stop?"

Jackie glared at him, "Give him back to me"

The Master stared at her then stared at Alex and promptly placed Alex back in Jackie's arms and Alex stopped crying. The Doctor chuckled and the Master glared at him, "Don't worry Doctor, it's only a matter of time before he accepts me as his father" he gave a long throaty chuckle, "and maybe _Doctor_, I will let you live long enough to see it happen"

The Master turned to Jackie, "You will look after him until Alex and I have bonded, and if you behave I will allow you to keep your" he stared at Andrea in disgust, "daughter with you on board," The Master turned to Francine, "Take them down to one of the rooms on the second deck and tell the guards what is needed for the child," he turned to Jackie, "I'm watching you, any signs of trouble and your daughter will join Rose on the other side"

Jackie went to say something but the Doctor interrupted, "Don't give him the satisfaction Jackie"

The Master chuckled as Francine led Jackie out of the room, "But I am satisfied Doctor, very satisfied"


	56. Gabrelle

_A/N: Here is the next chapter and it may not make sense but give it time... Trust the plot bunny, trust me! There is a reason for everything... really (x's fingers hopefully)_

_A/N2 16th Aug yesterday forgot to post the chapter which came b4 this... have added it today. ta... _

* * *

Father Jacque Dupont was an old man and could no longer kneel at the alter to pray, instead he sat on a pew in the old church and silently gave thanks for the angel in his life.

"Father," Jacque turned around to stare at his 'angel.' The woman looked like any other person, tall, long brown hair and hazel eyes but Jacque knew different, she was special. Gabrielle smiled at him, "I have been looking for you everywhere, it is not safe to be here the Toclafane are doing their rounds even as we speak"

Jacque walked towards her and reached out to take her hands in his, "You should have stayed at the house Gabrielle, you have not long recovered from your illness"

Gabrielle sighed, "I feel fine Father, brilliant in fact," she paused, "if not a little bored"

Jacque chuckled, "you are eager to do the Lord's bidding I understand, but your life is precious my child God sent you to me so I could protect you"

Gabrielle didn't believe that for one minute but she let Jacque believe it knowing that it was his belief in her that kept him living. Jacque had saved her life and if he needed to believe she was an angel, then she wouldn't disillusion him; she needed him almost as much as he needed her. Gabrielle stared down at Jacques shrivelled hands holding onto hers, "Father, you have done so much for me already"

"Gabrielle, Angel from God, you saved me from the darkness and gave me a reason to live do not forget you have done much for me also"

Gabrielle nodded, deciding not to push the issue, "come now father, we must return to the house," Gabrielle looped her arm in his and led him to the church doors, "Jean Paul is outside with the truck and will drive us home"

"I am glad you did not come out on your own, these are dangerous times"

"Jean Paul insisted"

Jacque frowned, "I believe Jean Paul has a soft spot for you Gabrielle"

Gabrielle leaned closer to Jacque, "I don't want to encourage him Father"

Jacque nodded, "Very wise Gabrielle, you are God's child you are not meant for a relationship on this world," Jacque took a deep breath, "Maybe if you are as well as you say you are we should leave here?"

Gabrielle smiled and gripped his arm, "Really?"

Jacque nodded, "We have a message to carry to the people, a faith to revive and a world to heal," Jacque turned to look at Gabrielle's face, "If you are sure you are well we shall prepare to leave in the morning"

Gabrielle nodded enthusiastically, she had been in Kermagen for over three months recovering from a severe illness and she was fed up; her feet were itching to travel.

* * *

Jacque retired to bed early, insisting Gabrielle do the same. Gabrielle lay in bed waiting for Jacques breathing to deepen to signify he was sleeping once she heard him snore she silently climbed out of bed, Gabrielle wasn't sleepy, she didn't need much sleep and found her bedroom quite claustrophobic. She made her way into the kitchen to make herself a drink, Jean Paul sat by the fire reading some book on fishing. As she walked in he looked up and gave her a warm smile, "Gabby, what are you doing up so late?"

Gabrielle made her way to the kettle, "I'm not sleepy so I thought I'd make myself a drink," as she filled up the kettle she gave him a smile, "Can I get you one?"

Jean Paul shook his head, "I am fine mon ami," Jean Paul stood up and came to stand beside her, "Jacque says you will be leaving with him tomorrow"

Gabrielle nodded reaching out to place a teabag in a mug, "He wants to travel the world"

Jean Paul sighed, "It is not safe out there, you know that as well as I do," Jean Paul reached out a hand to turn Gabrielle's face towards his own, "Jacque is my Uncle and I love him but I see his faults as does my mother, his very own sister," Jean Paul paused, "surely you recognise the madness in his eyes," he shook his head sadly, "the fact that he believes you are an Angel of the Lord must tell you something"

Gabrielle stepped away from Jean Paul and busied herself turning on the kettle, "If he needs to believe that, then where is the harm; we all need something to believe in"

"Oh Gabby" Jean Paul took a deep breath, "I know you feel you owe him something for saving your life, but surely you see he is no longer a rational man, he will get you both killed out there"

Gabrielle turned to Jean Paul, "Jacque has not got a harmful bone in his body, all he wants to do is go out into the world and spread a little hope," Gabrielle shook her head sadly, "The world certainly needs it right now"

Jean Paul reached out for Gabrielle's shoulder and turned her to face him, "Please ma cherie, stay" he took Gabrielle's hand in his, "surely you know how I feel about you?"

Gabrielle closed her eyes, "I can't Jean Paul, surely you see that"

Jean Paul placed a kiss against Gabrielle's hand, "I love you Gabby, I knew I loved you three months ago, when you were brought here unconscious. You looked so pale and lost, but beautiful as I looked at you then I had an overwhelming compulsion to gather you close and never let you go," Jean Paul pulled her close to him, "don't go"

Gabrielle shook her head, "I can't stay here,"

"Gabby!" Jean Paul went to pull her back to him but Gabrielle avoided him,

She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with guilt, "I can't love you Jean Paul, and you can't love me" Gabrielle bit her lip, "None of us know who I really am"

"You are Gabrielle; a warm, passionate and loving woman willing to risk your own life to give Jacque some happiness"

Gabrielle shook her head, "But who was I before? I only have three months of memories Jean Paul, I don't even know my own name" Gabrielle wandered over to a window and gazed up at the sky as tears rolled down her cheeks, "somewhere out there I may have a husband looking for me" she sighed sadly, "I may even have children"

Jean Paul came and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head in her hair, "Cherie, we don't know that for certain,"

Gabrielle pulled out of his arms determined to leave some space between them, "Jean Paul, I can't do this"

He gazed into her eyes, "Do you feel nothing for me Gaby?"

Gabrielle sadly shook her head.

Jean Paul sighed, "I wish I could help you remember your past Gabby"

"Now do you understand why I need to leave this place Jean Paul?"

"Because of me?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "The answer to my memory loss is out there Jean Paul," she gestured to the window, "I know it, here" she pointed to her head she paused and gave Jean Paul a small smile, "I have to try"

"But Jacque..."

Gabrielle shook her head, "I will look after Jacque, one thing I am certain of, I am not a weak woman Jean Paul I can look after myself and Jacque" Gabrielle gave Jean Paul a weak smile, "Let me go Jean Paul"

Jean Paul sighed, "I can't stop you from leaving"

"I'm sorry"

Jean Paul shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry about"


	57. Reflections

Gabrielle and Jacque made their way to Paris; because of the restrictions in travelling they had to travel on foot to avoid being spotted. In each village they passed through Jacque attempted to preach to the people and some people listened, whilst others walked away thinking he was mad. It took two weeks to reach Paris and it was a mess, half of it was blocked off from visitors and the other half was in chaos

Gabrielle shook her head, "I thought Paris was supposed to be beautiful"

Jacque sighed as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket, "It was child, before the Toclafane, before Monsieur Saxon, Paris was beautiful the city of romance," Jacque looked at the piece of paper in his hand and walked down a street gesturing for her to follow, "Come, someone gave me an address where we can spend the night; it is dangerous to walk the streets after nightfall"

Next day Gabrielle sat in her room and frowned at the mirror as she pulled the brush through her thick brown curly hair, she put the brush down and reached out a hand to touch the reflection,

Jacque, who stood by the door waiting for her to be ready stared at her with concern, "Is anything the matter my child, you look quite pale," he paused and shook his head, "maybe we should put off our trip for today"

Gabrielle shook her head and turned away from the mirror, "It's nothing Father," she smiled reassuringly, "something silly just popped into my head that's all" she looked back at the mirror and sighed, "Sometimes I just find it hard to accept the person in the mirror is me"

Jacque gave her a reassuring smile, "I guess it is this way with all people suffering from amnesia, everything is still new for you"

"Do you think I'll ever regain my memories?"

Jacque placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "If you are meant to remember you will," he looked up to the ceiling, "Say your prayers and the Lord will help you"

Gabrielle frowned at her reflection, "Maybe"

Jacque stepped back, "Time is passing by Gabrielle and I was hoping to take time out this morning to visit the Louvre museum whilst it still stands; I understand monsieur Saxon has already started to pilfer some of the artwork for his own amusement" Jacque shook his head, "Such sacrilege!" He gave Gabrielle a warm smile as he noticed her frown once more, "Do not worry my child the Lord will save us," he chuckled, "You, after all were sent to me to prove this"

Gabrielle shook her head, "I still don't understand that"

Jacque sighed, "I will tell you how I found you at Karmagen and then you will understand," he turned and opened the door, "but not now my child, now we must go to the museum"

Gabrielle shrugged and made her way to the door, and together they walked out into the streets of Paris.

Paris was quiet as most people had been shipped out to the shipyards on the coast, or even killed therefore it didn't take them long to reach the Louvre museum. Soldiers surrounded the building as men loaded artwork onto waiting lorries. People stood outside shaking their heads sadly, but unwilling to get involved.

"Why do people stand by and let this happen?" muttered Gabrielle, "I can't understand how one man can be allowed to destroy so much?"

Jacque shrugged as they entered the museum, "people are scared and shocked grieving for those who died; people just don't have the strength to fight anymore"

They walked through the museum; there wasn't a lot of artwork remaining and Jacque shook his head sadly, "I guess this was a wasted trip" he walked through one last gallery and Gabrielle followed but as her eyes fell upon one painting she stopped in her tracks.

Jacque turned to see what Gabrielle was looking at, "She was a beautiful woman, yes?"

Gabrielle stared at the painting with a frown, "Reinette?"

Jacque nodded, "That was her nickname, the little queen; she was King Louix XV's mistress and his confidante"

"Madame de Pompadour"

Jacque gave Gabrielle a smile, "You know your history"

"I met her"

Jacque chuckled, "I doubt that very much, she died long before you were born"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Someone wanted her brain…"

"The King often picked her brain about state matters"

Gabrielle frowned in confusion, "no, I'm sure there was more to it than that"

Jacque shook his head, "She probably just reminds you of someone"

"Maybe"

Jacque turned and gestured for her to follow, "Come Gabrielle, let us find something to eat, we have a busy afternoon ahead of us"

Gabrielle gave him a warm smile, "Go on without me, I'll join you in a minute"

Jacque nodded and walked away as Gabrielle returned to the painting.

"_Are you okay?" She stands in a dark and strange corridor and faces Reinette,_

_Reinette shakes her head, __"No. I'm very afraid," Reinette stares into her eyes, "But you and I both know, don't we Rose? The Doctor is worth the monsters" _

"Doctor?" Gabrielle stares at the painting once more and dismisses her daydream as pure fantasy and walks away to find Jacque.

* * *

Alex was never brought up to the bridge anymore, the Master was deliberately keeping Alex from the Doctor, but the Master did not realise the strength of the link between the Doctor and his son; The Master didn't understand love.

The Doctor sat in his tent and concentrated on his son, _Alex_

_Dad_

The Doctor smiled, three months had passed and in those three months he had spent most of his time talking to his son and getting to know him. His son had renewed his faith in life and humanity and his own kind. The Doctor had Alex, his only link to the woman he'd loved, and the Doctor would live on for him. _Is the Master with you?_

_No dad, he was here earlier but did not stay long_

The Doctor sensed something was troubling Alex, _What's wrong son?_

_I felt her last night…_

_Who?_

_Mum, _Alex paused, _I'm sure it was her and yet she felt different_

The Doctor shook his head sadly, _Oh Alex, I know you miss her but she's dead_

_But Dad…_

_No Alex, please, accept it; I have. _The Doctor took a deep breath and tried to ignore the familiar pain that coursed through him whenever he thought of her

_I'm sorry Dad_

_No Alex, I understand really, it's always hard to let go…_

* * *

Gabrielle and Jacque sat together on a bench by the river Seine sharing a bag of crisps. Jacque shook his head, "I am sorry about the lack of food child, food is becoming a rarity"

Gabrielle gave him a smile, "It's okay, I understand"

Jacque nodded, "I should have known you would, you have a kind heart"

Gabrielle shrugged and went to take a bite of a crisp but dropped it with a start as she felt pain ripple through her mind,

"Child!" Jacque reached out for her hand, "Child, tell me what is the matter?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she broke down sobbing, "Sadness, such sadness," she peered out at Jacque, "He's sad; he's trying to find her but she's gone" she shook her head, "She's dead"

Jacque shook his head in confusion, "Explain child"

Gabrielle closed her eyes, "I can't explain, I can't," she opened her eyes and looked at Jacque, "I just know that someone out there is hurting and I can't do anything; I can't reach him"

"Who?"

"I don't know"

Jacque put his arm round her in comfort, "Maybe we should return to the house"

Gabrielle shook her head and tried to calm herself down, "No, no, you have a message to deliver in the Jardin de Tuileries and I know how much you have prepared for this," she gave him a smile, "I know how important this is for you"

"My Angel, always pushing me back onto the right path, God chose wisely when he sent you to me"


	58. Duchcov

_A/N: Another day another chapter, its taking me all day to write this, made several false starts but hopefully this will do... I am just so eager to get to the end.. I need some happy fluff :-( but bunny not playing - yet..._

* * *

It had been a month since they'd left Paris and Gabrielle gazed at Jacque with fondness; he was still carrying the Lord's message to all that would listen. His eagerness to help people was admirable however, Jacque failed to realise that religion no longer had a place in the world; who could believe in a loving God when most of your family had been wiped out by some alien from another world? As they walked through the Czech Republic they passed crowds of people walking in the opposite direction they looked tired, weary and scared . Gabrielle spotted an old woman collapse onto the ground and not one person stopped to help her so Gabrielle rushed over, "Are you okay?"

The old lady sat ashen faced and gazed up at Gabrielle with tears in her eyes, "they took my family"

"Who?"

"The Toclafane, they fill the streets of Russia and force our people into work camps," she wiped a tear from her eye, "they did not want me, I am too old and they would have killed me but my friend he got me out of Russia"

"Your friend?"

"They caught up with us and he was killed just after we crossed the border"

Gabrielle shook her head sadly and turned to Jacque, but Jacque was staring at her in confusion, "I did not know you could speak Russian"

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows, "I was speaking English, wasn't I?"

Jacque chuckled, "Can you speak English? You've always spoken French since I've known you and just now you were definitely speaking Russian"

_She's sitting on some stairs in front of a large window and outside she can see Earth, and somehow she knows it's a future Earth. A man in a leather jacket, with big ears and closely cropped hair sat close by._

"_They're all speaking English" she mutters seemingly surprised by this fact,_

_The man gives her a smile and shuffles closer to her side, "No - you just __hear __English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain – translates"_

_She frowns, "It's inside my brain?"_

"_Well, in a good way"_

_She shakes her head and glares at him, "Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?"_

"_I didn't think about it like that"_

"_No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"_

Gabrielle frowned and gazed at the old lady with concern, "You don't look well, maybe we should get you to a doctor?"

"no, no, my dear leave me to die, there is no room for the old in this world"

Gabrielle shook her head, "I'm not leaving you here," Gabrielle offered the old lady a hand, "Can you walk?"

The old lady nodded and stood up unsteadily, Gabrielle immediately moved closer to support the old lady as a man came over to help. Gabrielle thanked him and he nodded to a truck parked on the kerb, "Help me put her in the truck"

"Is it yours?"

He nodded and they helped the old lady into the front seat and gestured over to Jacque who had not made to follow them, "Your friend doesn't look too good either"

Gabrielle noticed for the first time the fatigue in Jacque's face and how old he suddenly seemed; "We've been travelling"

The man nodded, "You both look like you could do with a rest, why don't you come with me there is plenty of room at the Castle"

"The castle?"

The man smiled, "All the homeless people from the cities are now living in the Castle Dax there is plenty of room"

Gabrielle bit her lip and looked at Jacque, "He won't be happy, he wanted to get to Prague before nightfall"

The man chuckled, "On foot that will take more than a day, if you come with me now I will drive you to Prague tomorrow"

Gabrielle frowned at the man, "But travel by any vehicle is prohibited"

"I'm a Doctor; that gives me a license to travel anywhere" he offered Gabrielle a hand, "My name is Vincent"

Gabrielle shook his hand, "Gabrielle"

Jacque now made his way over to them, "What is happening child?"

Gabrielle smiled, "Vincent here has offered to drive us to Prague tomorrow"

Jacque smiled with obvious relief, "That is very kind"

"He has a place we can stay in the meantime"

Jacque nodded at Vincent in thanks, "The Lord is always helping us child, first he sends me you Gabrielle and now he sends me a place to rest and a chariot," he smiled up at the sky, "Thank you lord"

Vincent stared at Gabrielle and she shrugged, how could she explain something she didn't understand herself?

* * *

Gabrielle stared at the castle, Castle Dax turned out to be a classical manor building in the Baroque style; Gabrielle imagined it had once been a beautiful building, but now most of the windows had been boarded up and some of the walls bore scars from an attack. Vincent climbed out of the truck and nodded to the damage, "The Toclafane came here during the first wave of the attacks and killed everyone," he nodded over to one of the gardens where people stood digging, "the gardens once beautiful are now being dug up to bury the dead" he shook his head sadly, "A sign of the times," he took a deep breath and looked at the old lady who sat in the truck pale and lost in her thoughts, "I will stay and arrange for someone to help carry her inside, you and your friend go in without me and tell them Vincent sent you and they will find you a bed for the night"

Gabrielle stared at the old lady, "Will she be okay?"

Vincent shrugged, "She has been through a lot, but we will do our best for her"

* * *

Gabrielle and Jacque made there way into the building, at the front entrance there was a big sign detailing the history of the building. Gabrielle read it with interest, "'Duchcov enjoyed the interest of Wolfgang Goethe, Friedrich Schiller, Ludwig van Beethoven, Frederic Chopin, Josef Haydn and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart who also visited and worked in Duchcov Castle. Very famous Giacomo Casanova lived, died and is buried here. In the later 18th century he worked as a librarian of Count Emanuel of Wallenstein'" Gabrielle stared at the board, "Casanova?"

Jacque shrugged, "He was a Venetian adventurer and author from the 18th Century, sometimes called 'the worlds greatest lover'"

Suddenly Gabrielle heard a conversation playback in her mind_, "I know all about you Giacomo Casanova, seducer of women"_

"_Seducer of women?" Casanova chuckled, "Maybe that's true, but I prefer to think of myself as a lover, rather than a seducer." he paused, "every woman I have been with, I have loved deeply"_

"_Women in the plural"_

"_maybe, but does it matter? I gave the women a few moments happiness what is wrong with that?"_

"It was in this building that Casanova wrote his memoirs," continued Jacque, "and it is in all likelihood that if he had not written them he would not be remembered today," Gabrielle stared at Jacque in confusion and he shook his head, "You are tired my child let's stop standing around and go find somewhere so you can rest"

* * *

Later they were settled in one of the old servant's rooms; Jacque took the bed whilst Gabrielle sat on the floor, she didn't need much sleep anyway. Gabrielle smiled as she heard Jacque snore softly in his sleep and crept out of the room. She made her way to the library intent on finding out more about Giacamo Casanova. When she'd first read his name on the board outside it had triggered something in her mind and now she felt drawn to finding out as much as she could about the man.

The library was in darkness so Gabrielle lit a candle and carried it with her as walked into the room. She made her way over to a small desk in the centre of the room and whilst closing her eyes she placed her hand on it. The desk was made of mahogany and dated back to the early 18th Century, Gabrielle could see it being constructed in her mind, the craftsman lovingly adding ornate details and taking much pride in the piece. She opened her eyes and almost jumped as she saw a figure sitting in the chair nearby, but then sighed in relief as she realised it was just a wax figure. She pushed the candle closer so she could get a good look at the figure, it was Casanova she was certain of it, an older more distinguished Casanova than the man she knew. Gabrielle frowned, she couldn't have known Casanova, she was beginning to think she was slightly off her head; first she thought she knew Madame Pompadour and now she thought she knew Casanova. She looked closely at the figure, when he was a younger man he must have been quite handsome, and suddenly she had a mental image of a man with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a cheeky smile; _Doctor_

* * *

The Master had called for Jackie to be brought to the bridge. He was making no progress with Alex, every time he got close to the child he started to cry, obviously something was wrong with the child and he wanted to find out what.

As Jackie was led into the room the Master smiled, "Jackie, and how are we today?"

Jackie glared at him, "You wouldn't care if I told you"

The Master chuckled and turned to the Doctor who sat quietly on a chair in the centre of the room, "You had a lucky escape Doctor, I wouldn't fancy having Jackie here as a mother-in-law" The Doctor ignored him and concentrated on the Archangel network, the Master shook his head and turned to Jackie, "and how is my son today?"

"Sleeping"

The Master raised an eyebrow, "That child sleeps too much"

"He's a baby!"

The Doctor frowned and looked at Jackie, "He's Gallifreyan, Gallifreyan children don't require that much sleep"

Jackie shook her head, "Remember Doctor he's half human"

The Master shook his head, "The Gallifreyan gene has dominance over the human gene," The Master glared at Jackie, "What progress has Alex made in his development?"

"Well he can roll over, he responds to sounds and he likes to put things in his mouth" Jackie looked over at the Doctor with a smirk, "Can't think who he got that particular skill from"

"Has he started to talk yet Jackie?" asked the Doctor with a frown,

Jackie bit her lip, "No, its too early"

The Doctor ran his hand in his hair in frustration, "Is he making any sounds at all?"

"Other than crying, no" Jackie stared at the Doctor, "Is there something wrong"

The Master pulled Jackie's face roughly towards his, "Bring Alex to me," he turned from Jackie and called over Clive, "Move Jackie and Alex into the room next to mine"

Jackie shook her head, "What about Andrea?"

The Master looked at Jackie with distaste, "She can move in with you, just keep her quiet and out of my way" he turned and faced the Doctor, "I think it's time I took a bigger role in _my son's _life, don't you think Doctor?"

The Doctor wasn't listening; he was trying to reach Alex, _Alex_

_Dad, where's Gran?_

_She's on the bridge, she's safe, _The Doctor felt relief run through Alex and continued, _Alex why are you not attempting to use your voice?_

_Who would I speak to? _

_Your gran…_

_Gran's silly, she just makes baby noises at me, I can't imagine her being very interesting to talk to_

_You could talk to me_

_I never see you, besides I can talk to you like this_

_Alex, one day we will get away from here and I'd like to be able to talk to you face to face_

_I suppose.._

_So will you make an effort to talk?_

_Okay dad, _Alex paused, _How long before we do get away from here dad?_

_You just have to hold on for another 7 months Alex, and then everything will be ready_

_Doctor? _A female voice entered the Doctor's mind,

The Doctor felt Alex become unsettled and he quickly severed the link to Alex before focusing on the woman, _Rose?_


	59. Insanity

_A/N: Okay short and sweet chapter - couldn't leave the story as it was... I'm off to bed and thought I'd add this before I disapeared for the night... Hope it's okay.. will write more as always tomorrow... nite!_

Gabrielle sank into a chair as she heard the familiar voice enter her mind, _Rose?_

She ran a shaky hand through her hair as she heard the voice once more, _Rose, speak to me!_

_I'm going mad, _thought Gabrielle

_No your not, but I fear I am; you're supposed to be dead Rose_

"I'm not Rose!"

_No need to shout! And I recommend you don't speak out loud or people will start to think your crazy_

_I'm hearing voices in my head, can't get more crazy than that_

She heard the man chuckle, _Let's be crazy together then_

The sound of his voice made her heart beat a little faster, _who are you? Surely the voice in my head has a name?_

_Doctor_

_The Doctor?_

_You've heard of me, _the voice sounded pleased and Gabrielle shook her head with a frown, _I don't think so.._

_You don't think?_

_Hard to explain_

_Try me, if I put my mind to it I can understand anything_

Gabrielle rested her head in her hands, _I've been having dreams_

_I've been having lots of those too, _he paused, _what's your name?_

_Gabrielle_

_Just Gabrielle?_

Gabrielle shrugged, _Just Gabrielle_

_No family?_

She shook her head sadly, _No family, just a friend- Father Jacque Dupont, he saved me_

_Saved you?_

_Long story…_

_So back to these dreams did they feature me by any chance?_

_You think a lot of yourself!_

She felt the Doctor shrug, _Can't help it if I'm unforgettable_

_That's a matter of opinion, _Gabrielle smiled

_Did I feature in your dreams Gabrielle?_

Gabrielle shrugged, _A doctor did pop up once or twice, doesn't mean it's you though; take today for instance I dreamt of a Doctor but he definitely didn't sound like you – he had a northern accent._

Gabrielle felt the Doctor's surprise, _A northern accent?_

She smiled _He had big ears too, he was quite cute…_

_Cute? _The Doctor frowned, _What happened in this dream?_

_It's pretty mad, _Gabrielle chuckled, _and here I am sitting here talking to a voice in my head, I think I'm insane_

The Doctor shook his head, _You come across sane to me; so this dream…_

_Aah what the hell; I'm sitting on some stairs on some kind of space station looking out of a window at the planet Earth in the future,_ _Big eared Doctor is sitting next to me and we're talking about a telepathic field that translates languages inside your head, _Gabrielle pushed her hair away from her eyes, _I wasn't very happy _Gabrielle paused waiting for the Doctor to say something, but he said nothing and yet she could still feel his presence in her mind, _Doctor?_

_Sorry, sorry, _he paused

_You think I'm insane, _Gabrielle shook her head, _even the voice in my head thinks I'm potty_

She felt him grin, _No your not potty, your fantastic! Tell me about another of your dreams_

_Nosy aren't you_

_Curious_

_I dreamt about Madame de Pompadour, she told me the Doctor is worth the monsters_

_She was a wise woman_

_Beautiful too,_

_Not as beautiful as my Rose_

Gabrielle frowned,_ Rose, who is she?_

The Doctor laughed, _You'd know better than anyone_

_I would?_

_Absolutely, _he paused, _I've got to go Alex needs me_

_Alex? _Gabrielle subconsciously placed a hand against her stomach, _who's Alex?_

But the Doctor had gone, leaving her mind and her heart strangely empty.


	60. Flashback

_A/N: Sorry for delay... busy bumblebee when i finally got time to sit at my laptop - couldn't get my head round it... but today plot bunny's back_

* * *

Gabrielle sat in the library not daring to move from the chair. She looked at a clock, she'd spent the last ten minutes talking to herself - she must be mad, that was the only explanation. She pushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes she really should go find a Doctor, maybe it had something to do with her amnesia?

_She stands in a spaceship tears running down her face, gold light runs through her mind and she feels so much power that it terrifies her, "I can see everything... all that is... all that was... all that ever could be"  
__The big eared Doctor stands up and looks down at her, "But that's what I see all the time and doesn't it drive you mad?"  
She nods, not being able to find her voice, "My head..."  
"Come here"  
"..is killing me"  
The Doctor holds out his arms "I think you need a Doctor."  
__She walks into his arms, her eyes not leaving his and as their lips meet she can feel the power being pulled from inside her…_

Gabrielle opened her eyes and shut her mouth, she'd been kissing air! Gabrielle shook her head, "That confirms it, I'm officially insane," She grasped the chair as she feels a child's scream of terror run through her mind accompanied by the steady beat of a drum.

* * *

Alex was frightened, the Doctor could feel his fear echo through his mind, a dark and terrible entity was trying to force it's way into Alex's head; _Alex, _The Doctor reached out for his son's mind and was instantly hit by his son's scream's of terror and someone's mocking laughter; dum dum, de dum, dum it was the Master. The Doctor looked around the room and noticed the Master was no longer there. _Alex, _called the Doctor, _Alex speak to me!_

_The dark man is here, he's holding my head trying to get inside; make him stop!_

"NO!" The Doctor shook his head as everyone stared at him in shock. Francine carefully approached him, "Doctor?"

The Master was ramming inside his son's head, the Doctor reached out to the Master; _He is just a child!_

The Master chuckled, _He is not just a child, he is the future of our kind Doctor and he will be mine!_

The Doctor could see the Master now forcing himself into his son's memories, into his son's thoughts and dreams and the Doctor could do nothing but watch helplessly as his son screamed in agony.

* * *

The child reached out to her mind desperately trying to grab hold of her but she couldn't get to him, he was far away and the drums were getting louder slowly drowning out the child's cries. She screamed and fell to the floor as she felt pain tear through her mind.

Vincent instantly rushed into the library, accompanied by several other people, and rushed over to Gabrielle who lay on the floor unconscious. Vincent felt her pulse and frowned, "Gabrielle," he lifted her eyelids to check her pupil's and sighed in relief.

A tall woman with blond hair knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Will she be okay Vincent,"

He nodded and placed his arm behind Gabrielle and made it so she was sitting up. Gabrielle opened her eyes and stared at Vincent in confusion, "How'd I get on the floor?"

"That's what I'd like to know"

Gabrielle put a hand to her head, "My head hurts"

He felt her head for bumps but found none, "Maybe we could find you some paracetamol"

Gabrielle tried to stand up, "No, no, that won't be necessary" she wobbled unsteadily and Vincent quickly came to stand beside her to support her weight, "Come, lets get you into bed; I suggest you rest" Gabrielle winced as the pain seemed to get worse, "You sure you don't want any paracetamol?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "I think I'm allergic"

Vincent helped her out into the corridors, "You think?"

"I only have four months of memories, but that I'm sure of"

"Four months?"

"Jacque found me on Karmagen beach in France with amnesia, I don't remember anything from before that point"

"Nothing?"

"Not even my name, Jacque named me Gabrielle after the Angel Gabriel," Gabrielle chuckled, "he thinks I'm an Angel"

Vincent frowned, "He's obviously nuts, who believes in religion anymore?"

Gabrielle glanced at Vincent, "I've been hearing voices in my head"

He stopped walking and turned to look at Gabrielle, "What do you mean?"

"In the library, I heard a voice and it seemed strangely familiar but there was no one in the room with me it was all in my mind"

"Have you been experiencing periods where you feel like you are living in a dream?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Several times, they don't last long"

"You're experiencing flashbacks from your life before," he smiled at Gabrielle, "it means your memories are slowly coming back to you"

She shook her head, "But these dreams are so strange…"

"Don't question them Gabrielle, just let them come naturally"

Gabrielle bit her lip in uncertainty; spaceships, aliens, historical figures what type of life did she have before?

Vincent helped her back to her room, Jacque opened his eyes as they entered and noticed Gabrielle's pallor, "Gabrielle?" He got off the bed and rushed over to her, "Child are you okay?"

Gabrielle weakly smiled at him, "Have a little headache"

Vincent shook his head, "She gave us quite a scare," Vincent helped Gabrielle get into the bed, "We found her unconscious in the library"

Jacque stared at her with concern, "are you okay now child?"

"She'll be fine," muttered Vincent, "She just needs to rest," he gave Gabrielle a warm teasing smile, "No more wandering the castle at night"

Gabrielle placed a hand on her head, "Couldn't if I wanted to"

Vincent nodded and turned to Jacque, "Keep an eye on her, any problems come find me"

"Of course, of course" Jacque turned to smile at Gabrielle, "can't have my Angel getting sick"

Vincent frowned and looked over at Gabrielle and she shrugged. Hee opened the door and nodded to the both of them "I'll see you both in the morning"

"Thank you," smiled Gabrielle

"Not a problem"


	61. Matchmaking

_A/N: Wow... another chapter... this did not go the way i planned it and i am genuinely surprised, but also secretly pleased with my brilliance haha.. banana anyone?_

The Doctor couldn't find Alex's mind anymore and yet knew he was alive. He sat patiently on the bridge waiting for the Master to appear, when he finally did appear he was not alone, Jackie walked closely behind him.

"Doctor," the Master smiled, "someone wants to have a word with you," he gestured for Jackie to step forward. Jackie glared at the Doctor, her eyes dark with hatred, "You murderer!"

The Doctor stared at her in shock, "What?"

Jackie shook her head, "Don't you speak to me!"

The Master went over to the table, sat in a chair and leaned back to observe.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked, genuinely surprised

Jackie walked up to him, "What's wrong?" she shook her head in astonishment, "Whats Wrong?!" she brought her hand back and slapped his cheek hard, the Doctor wasn't prepared for the attack and fell back onto the floor, "you killed her, you killed my daughter!" she started to randomly kick him, "You killed my Rose!"

The Doctor cried out in pain as his aged body was dealt blow after blow, "Please Jackie!"

Jackie was crying now, her tears falling heavy down her cheeks and the Master stood up shaking his head, "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," he pulled her into his arms, "I think you've hurt him enough," Jackie sobbed into the Masters jacket as he led her away. As they reached the doors the Master turned to look at the Doctor and smiled with satisfaction at the confused look on the Doctor's face.

Francine, who'd been standing in the corner, rushed over to help the Doctor up, "Doctor, are you okay?"

The Doctor winced as he tried to stand up, "I'll be fine," he stifled a yawn,

Francine led him over to a chair, "Sit down Doctor," she shook her head, "That woman was crazy"

He stared into space and quietly spoke, "She thinks I murdered her daughter"

Francine stood back and looked him in the eye, "and did you Doctor?"

"Rose is not dead, but she isn't herself either"

"I don't understand"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't understand it either"

"You should tell her mother"

"I can't the Master has Jackie's mind, he must not find about Rose"

Francine frowned, "This Rose means a lot to you?"

The Doctor nodded with a yawn, "She does"

"What about Martha, how do you feel about her?"

He closed his eyes, "She's a marvellous companion,"

"But nothing more" Francine sighed, "If we ever escape this hell, you and me Doctor will have to have a proper chat," but the Doctor didn't reply he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

"We meet again Doctor"

The Doctor opened his eyes and stared at Casanova who sat lounging on his bed eating an apple. He was back in that room, the room where Alex had been conceived, the room where he had found love with Rose. "I'm dreaming again" the Doctor muttered with a sigh.

"It's the only place we can reach you Doctor"

"What's happened to Rose?"

Casanova lifted an eyebrow, "You haven't guessed?" he shook his head, "we expected more of you"

"Tell me!"

"Surely you didn't think she could take the time vortex inside herself and remain as she was?" Casanova shook his head, "She would have died, you knew that and you gave up one of your regeneration cycles to save her; but it would not have been enough"

"What?"

"Her organs were already starting to decay and the damage was done. We could not sit back and allow you to lose her, you need her and we need her, and so we stepped in"

"We?"

"The Tardis and Bad wolf, we brought her back to life"

"Like Jack?"

Casanova shook his head, "She had to be your equal Doctor"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, she's not a Timelord; I would have noticed"

"We wanted to be sure you would stay together and so we made sure the change would only take place once she gave birth to your child; we knew once you had a child together you would never leave her side," Casanova sighed, "You were such an idiot"

"ME!!" The Doctor thrust a hand through his hair, "I didn't know she was pregnant!"

"No, but you made her forget what was for the two of you, the best night of your lives even when I told you not to"

"Hang on," the Doctor stepped closer to Casanova, "I spoke to Casanova in the square that night, I mean _the _Casanova not you"

Casanova shrugged, "Do you really think you arrived in 18th Century Venice by accident Doctor and that there just happened to be a man who looked just like you, eager to bring you and Rose together?"

"What!"

"We got fed up waiting for you and Rose to admit your feelings for another and thought we'd help things along. We led you to Venice and then convinced Casanova to help us," Casanova smiled, "however, Casanova started fall for Rose himself so we had to take over"

"So," said the Doctor in a hard voice, "let me get this straight; you set me and Rose up!"

"It almost worked too if you hadn't decided to wipe Rose's memories," he sighed, "and now its all gone wrong"

"I think I need to sit down," the Doctor sat on the bed and rested his head in his hands, "she regenerated didn't she?"

"It wasn't supposed to be this way; you were supposed to be with her"

"Does she know, did she know before she was…?"

"Shot? No and she still doesn't know. You said it yourself, all the knowledge running inside your mind could drive you mad. Imagine a human suddenly having a Timelords consciousness; we had to protect Rose so we are suppressing her brain activity"

"That's why she can't remember"

Casanova nodded, "but she is beginning to remember, the tardis and I are growing weaker; Rose needs help"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, you need to concentrate on the Archangel network, besides the more contact you have with Rose the more chance there is for the Master to find her"

The Doctor turned to Casanova, "What about Martha? Martha's a doctor maybe she could help"


	62. Uneasy sleep

_A/N: Changed this chapter - just noticed half of it was missing - forgot to save the complete version lol... complete now... read on_

She falls asleep quickly, but not peacefully. The Earth is spinning, she can feel it, just as she can sense the Earth orbiting the sun;_  
"__It's like when you were a kid," said a familiar voice from the past, "The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler"_

She became aware of time; all that was, all that is and all there ever could be and it hurt her, it hurt to see so much pain and do so little about it.

* * *

In the morning Jacque tries to shake her awake but she doesn't respond; "Doctor!" she called to the one man that had saved her before, but he didn't come.

The door to the room opened and in rushed Vincent, "Are you both ready, we haven't got time…" he stared at Gabrielle on the bed and frowned over at Jacque, "Why aren't you ready, we need to get going"

Images flicked before her eyes; Daleks, Cybermen and even the Devil himself, who glared down at her from his great height, _"__And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child, who will die in battle so very soon..."_

"Doctor, help me!" she called again both vocally and mentally.

Jacque took her hand in his, "Gabrielle, it's just a dream"

Vincent rushed to the bed and tried to shake her awake, "Gabrielle!"

Vincent stared in shock as a golden vapour left her lips. He stepped back shaking his head "What the hell…?!"

Jacque shrugged and Vincent stared at him wide eyed and gestured to Gabrielle, "That's not normal, how can you be so calm?"

"Don't be frightened, this is the Lords work"

Vincent stared at him, "The Lord's Work? Oh come on! God deserted us the day he let Saxon take over the world"

* * *

Gabrielle was shaking, her heart felt different and it was beating twice as fast… too fast Gabrielle felt she would die

_Hush little baby, don't say word daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird…_

Gabrielle started to hear a child singing and suddenly an image came to mind, her sitting in a garden with her hand on her rounded belly singing that song. _Alex_

_How do you know my name?_

_You're Alex?_

_I am, but my dad wants to change it to something more fitting_

_Fitting? Alex is a lovely name_

_It's not fitting for a Time Lord_

Gabrielle remembered, _"I'm a Time Lord." Said the Doctor with a northern accent "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else."_

_But I thought the Doctor was the last of the Time Lords? _

Gabrielle felt Alex grow angry, _Don't speak his name! _Alex calmed himself down, _My daddy and I are also Time Lords… _Alex paused, _and now so are you_

_What? But I'm not.._

_But you are, I can feel it; you have two hearts just like me, _he paused, _You remind me of my mother _

_I do? _Gabrielle felt his sadness hit her in waves, _Don't be sad sweetheart_

_My mother is dead and she was no Time Lord but you're golden like her_

* * *

Gabrielle was no longer struggling in her sleep, she now slept calmly a small smile on her lips. Jacque placed a kiss on Gabrielle's hand and silently thanked the Lord for saving her from her dreams.

Vincent was still shaking his head, "That's not right, none of this is right"

"She's an angel sent from God to help us all"

Another golden vapour drifted from Gabrielle's lips and Vincent grew scared, he reached for something in his pocket and to Jacques horror he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Gabrielle, "She's no Angel, she's an alien sent to spy on us by Saxon!"

"No!" shouted Jacque, "This is your fear talking, Gabrielle is good remember? She went to help that old lady in the market place, would anyone working for Saxon do that?"

Vincent shook his head, "You don't know who she is. She told me last night how you found her on a beach with no memories," he stared in suspicion at Gabrielle, "She's starting to remember, before she could have been a monster for all we know" Vincent's hand shook as he held the gun, "We have to kill it before it wakes up"

"She is not a monster,"

"No," Vincent glared at Jacque, "You think she's an angel 'sent from the Lord'" Vincent aimed the gun at Gabrielle, "But there are no more angels in the world Father, there is only Saxon and he only brings death and destruction"

Vincent pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the air and hit something; Gabrielle woke up and screamed.

As Gabrielle saw the bullet fly towards her, she found herself dreaming.

She was on a boat staring down at her chest where she'd been shot. Her mother was screaming, as were the two babies in her mother's arms; she was going to die.

The dream faded as she felt a body fly on top of hers, she screamed as she heard the bullet tear through flesh and bone, "Jacque!"

Vincent dropped the gun in horror as he saw the bullet hit Jacque, "What have I done?" he whispered, as he fell to his knees

"You're a doctor!" screamed Gabrielle as she attempted to stop the flow of blood flowing from the wound in Jacques back, "Do something!"

In a daze Vincent stood up and walked over to the bed and stopped and stared.

Gabrielle groaned, "Stop thinking and do something!"

Vincent tried to pull himself together and helped Gabrielle carefully move out from under Jacque. He grabbed one on the blankets and held it against the wound, "Got to stop the bleeding" he muttered trying to remember his medical training, he looked at Gabrielle, "Is he breathing?"

"Yes," she frowned, "Will he be okay?"

Vincent shrugged, he was finding it difficult to deal with what he'd done, he'd shot someone.

"Vincent?"

He looked over at Gabrielle, "I'm sorry… I can't"

Gabrielle shook her head in frustration, "You can't let him die!"

"There's too much blood…"

Tears ran down Gabrielle's face, "What type of Doctor are you? Save him!"

Vincent shook his head, "I can't think"

"Child…" Jacque's voice came out as a whisper and Gabrielle bent down to look into his face, "Father?"

Jacque smiled weakly, "You are okay?"

"You saved my life father"

"Like you saved mine all those months ago"

Gabrielle shook her head, "But I didn't…"

"But you did all those months ago, you saved my life on Karnaven beach"

"I don't remember"

Jacque reached out for her hand, "I was going to walk into the sea into darkness, I wanted to escape the hell that the world had become," he glanced at Vincent, "I'd lost my faith in God after seeing all my friends slowly die at the hands of that madman," he turned to Gabrielle, "I wanted to die and so I stepped into the sea, but then I saw you"

"Me?"

"You walked out of the ocean surrounded in a golden light and you reached out to me, and you said two words 'help him'" Jacque placed a kiss against Gabrielle's hand, "You were asking me to help God, you gave me back my faith and I thank you"

Gabrielle shook her head, "I'm no angel Jacque"

Jacque shrugged and winced with pain, "But to me you are; my angel and my saviour"

Gabrielle stared at him as he closed his eyes, "Don't leave me Father"

But he didn't reply. Gabrielle placed a kiss against his forehead and turned to Vincent, "You killed him!"

Vincent sat on the floor, his head in his hands as he wept, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Gabrielle shook her head, "People are always sorry, but sorry is just a word" she stared at Vincent, "Will you kill me now?"

He shook his head, unable to look her way.


	63. Finding Rose

Gabrielle looked over at Jacque's still body, and felt nausea claw at her stomach she rushed out of the room into the bathroom and was promptly sick.

She made her way to the sink to wash her hands, but as she looked into the mirror she was shocked to see a young blond girl staring back at her. The blond girl's brown eyes were wet with tears, as were Gabrielle's, "You must remember" cried out the girl, "Remember"

Gabrielle sighed, "I'm trying," she paused, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gabrielle"

The girl shook her head, just as images and conversations shot through Gabrielle's mind.

_"The first nineteen years of my life nothing happened," she said, "nothing at all, not ever" and then she saw herself working in a shop in London, and she was bored; but then he'd come and he'd taken her hand in his and said one word, "Run" and so she'd run and they never stopped._

_Then she was in a different place, the big eared Doctor stood across the room standing by a console, "Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you" he gave her a warm smile, "You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what?" he grinned, "So was I"  
__They smile at each other, before suddenly he convulses and orange energy bursts from his skin. She tries to look away from the light and heat but finds she cannot and she stares transfixed as the Doctor she has come to know and love changes into someone else. He is thinner, and the old Doctor's clothes hang off him, he looks surprised for a moment, before he turns to look into her face. __"Hello! Okay—oo" he gulps and runs a tongue over his teeth, "New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona"_

Gabrielle looks at the girl in the mirror, "We never did go to Barcelona," she frowned and placed a hand on her own face, "this is weird" the girl in the mirror had gone and she found herself looking at her own reflection, "Long brown hair, Hazel eyes?" she shook her head, and smiled and flicked her tongue to the side of her lips, "That's different," she frowned at her soft voice, "I even sound different"

She stepped back from the mirror and looked down at her body, "thinner, that's good not so much of a trampoline anymore" she chuckled but stopped suddenly as realisation dawned on her "I've changed"

She recalled her mother's words, _"I__n forty years time, fifty, they'll be this woman, this strange woman walking through the marketplace. On some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human"_

"Who am I?" she muttered again, "Rose or Gabrielle, Gabrielle or Rose?"

She moved a hand over her chest, on the right side she felt her heart beating softly, and then on the left there was another heart beat. She shook her head, "I can't be…It's impossible" she took a step back from the mirror shaking her head frantically, "I'm dreaming again, none of this is real"

_Rose_, it was the Doctor's voice, the new Doctor,

_Doctor!_

_Don't be scared_

_Did you do this?_

She felt him sigh sadly, _No, this isn't my doing; are you okay?_

_Who am I Doctor? Cause I don't know anymore_

_You are Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth_

_And Gabrielle?_

_You are both one and the same. Rose, I wish I could be there with you to help you through this_

_Doctor; mum, Andrea and Mickey are they safe?_

She felt the Doctor pause, _For the moment they are okay_

_And Alex?_

The Doctor paused again, _He's alive, _

She suddenly recalled her discussion with Alex earlier, _He says you want to change his name_

_Alex is a good solid name, _she felt him frown,

_But Alex said…_She paused as she recalled Alex's anger for the Doctor, _He hates you_

She felt the Doctor sigh, _The Master altered his memories_

she placed a hand over her mouth, _No!_

_Alex is okay Rose, the Master isn't going to hurt him_

_He's just a baby_

She felt the Doctor shake his head, _He is our son Rose Tyler, he has his mothers courage and strength he'll be fine_

_Doctor, am I still the same person?_

She felt the Doctor smile, _You're still my Rose, defender of the Earth_

_I don't look like I did, you might not like this new me_

_I'd like my Rose in any generation_

_But.._

_Do you remember when I regenerated?_

_Course I do,_

_Did you like me any less?_

She blushed as she remembered when she'd first seen him in that brown suit and her thoughts on what she wanted to do to that suit and that body

_Rose Tyler! _

_What?_

He chuckled, _What a dirty mind you have…_

She bit her lip, _How'd you read my mind like that?_

_You're an open book Ms Tyler, I can see everything from here all those little thoughts, all those memories…_ she imagined aiming her leg to that sensitive spot between his legs and he groaned, _that wasn't very nice!_

_Stop looking in my mind then, you know I don't like it!_

She felt the Doctor sigh sadly, _You make it too easy. You're going to have to learn to shut your mind off from others; the Master if he found your mind now would be able to access all your thoughts and I don't want that; I want you safe_

_How do I do that Doctor?_

_Imagine all your thoughts and memories and place them in a series of rooms, any thoughts or memories you wish to remain private lock the door, okay?_

_Okay Doctor, _Gabrielle started to do as he asked

_Hmm, gonna have to have a talk with Mickey?_

she paused, _What?_

_Rose Tyler, I never thought you were that type of girl.._

She suddenly saw what the Doctor was looking at, an old memory of when she and Mickey were together, _DOCTOR! _She quickly pushed the memory into a room and locked it,

_Hey I was watching that!_

_Get your own memories!_

She felt him grin, _You asked for it, _Suddenly she could see herself lying naked on a bed as the Doctor lay next to her, his lips running down her neck

_Doctor! _She pushed the image away ignoring the heat pulsing through her body, _What has gotten into you, you were never this… randy before!_

_I don't like the idea of you remembering making out with Ricky_

_Mickey!_

_Okay, Mickey! I still don't like it, so I thought I'd give you something else to think about, _

_But that image, that body you were kissing, that's no longer mine _

The Doctor sighed, _I don't know what you look like now, I only know you as you were_

_You might not fancy me as I am now_

_You are my Rose and that's all that matters. I nearly lost you Rose, twice now, and I've had a lot of time to think; when I get this mess sorted, which I will.._

She shook her head, _The Master will destroy you_

_Given up on me already Rose?_

She sighed, _You can read my mind Doctor, but I can also see yours; part of you worries you can't save the world this time_

The Doctor took a deep breath and she could sense him trying to bury his thoughts further away from her, _I can save the world Rose, watch me; I'm gonna save the world and then I'm gonna find you_

she chuckled, _My Doctor,_

_My Rose, _she felt him sigh, _I'm not going to be able to talk to you for a while_

_Why?_

_I need to concentrate, and you Rose Tyler are far too much of a distraction_

_Just keep safe Doctor, I need you safe_

_Don't worry about me Rose, concentrate on yourself. _The Doctor paused, _How's your head?_

_Still hurting, but not as much as it was_

_You need a Doctor,_

_But you're too far away_

_I have a friend, Martha Jones, she'll be able to help you_

_Who?_

_She's a medical student, _

_How do you know her?_

_Long story, but anyway just explain who you are and she'll help you through this_

She shook her head, doubt creeping into her mind had he replaced her?

_Rose, it's not what you think_

_Doctor, who is Martha Jones?_

But Doctor had already gone.

She shook her head sadly and suddenly remembered Jacque. She rushed out of the room to the bedroom where Jacque lay still against the bed, Vincent was on the floor still, sobbing quietly; there was nothing left for her here, nothing. Her life as Gabrielle was over.

"Rose Tyler" she muttered, "Rose Marion Tyler" she nodded, "My name is Rose Tyler" It felt better now, saying those words. She was Rose Tyler, mother of Alex Tyler, daughter of Jackie and Pete Tyler and companion to the Doctor. She frowned, "But am I still his companion?"


	64. Mickey meets the immortal

_A/N: Suddenly occurred to me I may have forgotten Mickey, bless him, so to make it all better I gave him a chapter all of his own; with a few familiar faces lol!!_

Mickey had been locked up in a prison cell on the Valiant for over five months. In those five months he'd done a lot of thinking; he wanted to get hold of the Master, or whatever name he chose to take, and he wanted him dead. His best friend, the woman he cared about most was dead and it was the Master's fault and for months he'd tried to come up with a way of killing him and Francine, who'd come in three times a day to bring him food, sympathised and said if he could come up with a plan she'd gladly help him. Francine seemed nice enough, if not a bit withdrawn. She told him all about her family, and how the Doctor had met Martha. Mickey realised he'd been right all along, the Doctor had been playing with Rose's feelings and when Mickey had done destroying the Master he was going to take Alex and be the father Mickey knew Alex deserved; the Doctor would get no say in it.

Mickey waited by the door to the cell, knowing roughly when Francine would appear and as she unlocked the door he quickly grabbed her and shoved inside. "Sorry," he apologised as he made his way out and locked the door. He walked quickly through the deck, swiftly took out one of the guards and donned the guards uniform, taking the guards gun as well. He continued to the bridge, where he knew the Master would be lording it over everyone.

* * *

The Master was sitting at the conference table holding Lucy's hand, they'd just finished dinner and the Master was watching as Tish cleared away the plates, "Such a pretty young thing, don't you think Lucy?" He dropped Lucy's hand and went to pull Tish into his arms. Tish closed her eyes and tried to ignore what he was doing, she knew what would happen if she did do something and so she stayed quiet biting her tongue.

The Master stared over at the Doctor, "Don't you think she's pretty Doctor? Just like Martha" The Master shoved Tish away from him and she stumbled as she quickly bolted out the room, "Where is Martha Doctor? I've been hearing rumours and I'm not happy"

The Doctor was sitting on the floor, "I have nothing to say to you"

The Master shook his head and pouted, "No longer ready to forgive me Doctor," he chuckled,

The Doctor noticed Mickey appear in the doorway; Mickey motioned for the Doctor to say nothing as he crept into the room. The Doctor shrugged, "Nothing's changed, this isn't really you; your not well. If you let me…"

The Master shook his head, "I am the Master Doctor, and you'd do well to remember that," the Master spun round suddenly and laughed as he stared at Mickey, who was now aiming a gun directly at him, "It's the return of Lassey!" The Master shook his head, "Did the bad dog try to run away? I seem to recall we've been in this situation before," he reached out for Lucy and placed a hand against her throat, Lucy suddenly looked terrified, "Put the gun down, else I'll break her neck"

Mickey shook his head, "You won't kill her"

"You want to take the chance?" The Master smiled

Mickey stared at Lucy and hesitated,

The Doctor shook his head, "Put the gun down Mickey, do what he says"

Mickey glared at the Doctor, "You're siding with him?!"

"He'll do it Mickey, he'll kill her and it will all be for nothing you know a gun won't kill him"

"I'd do as he says Mickey," chuckled the Master

Mickey dropped the gun as two armed soldiers came over and held him.

"Very good," the Master released Lucy's neck and gave her a mocking smile, "You're a fool Mickey, do you really think I'd kill Lucy, my own wife?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips whilst Mickey glared at the Doctor.

The Master turned to the guards, "Put him in the cell next to the Captain," he chuckled, "Perhaps once he hears the pain I can inflict on others our dog may learn to heel"

Mickey was taken to a cell on another deck where the guards promptly beat him till he slipped unconscious.

* * *

Tish shook her head as she noticed Mickey opening his eyes, "Sorry this might sting a little bit," she gently placed a wet towel against his bruised eye.

Mickey winced, "You weren't kidding"

"You took quite a beating"

"Yeah well…" Mickey looked embarrassed,

Tish gave him a warm smile, "I heard what you did, that was incredibly brave"

"I should have shot him when I had the chance"

She shrugged, "It wouldn't have done any good if you had, he's alien and from what I understand it would take more than a gunshot to kill him"

"It would make me feel a lot better though," he paused and stared at Tish, "You're Francine's daughter, Tish isn't it?"

Tish took a plaster and placed it over a cut on his chin, "Yeah, Tish, I know your name Mickey, Mum told me all about you"

Something about Tish made Mickey smile, "All good I hope?"

She smiled, "Well… she didn't have anything bad to say," she paused and gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry to hear about your friend," he shrugged not knowing what to say. She took his hand in his, "You must have been close"

He nodded, "We grew up together," he stared down at Tish's hand in his and smiled, "You know, erm, you're nice, I mean really nice"

Suddenly they heard an American voice come from the cell next door, "Let's get it over with then, give it your best shot"

Mickey frowned, "I know that voice," he looked at the wall to his left, "Who's in the next cell?"

Suddenly they heard several gun shots being fired and Tish covered her ears, "Why don't they leave him alone?" she cried.

There was a cry of pain but they kept firing.

Mickey shook his head, "It can't be…"

The guns stopped firing as the screaming stopped and Tish shook her head, "They'll start again soon as he wakes up"

"Who's in there?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, a friend of the Doctor"

Mickey shook his head, "He's dead!"

She shrugged, "He should be the amount of times they've shot him but he just keeps on waking up for more,"

"You just can't keep a good man down" drawled the American, in a slightly dazed voice.

Mickey banged on the cell wall, "JACK!"

"Hey," Jack shouted back, "Mickey! You're supposed to be lost in some other universe with Rose" he paused, "No time to catch up Mickey, got a date with some bullets; bring it on boys"

Tish sighed and gathered up the first aid supplies, "I need to go get dinner ready"

Mickey turned to her and gestured to Jack's cell, "How much longer is that going to carry on for?"

She looked at her watch, "Another hour, then they'll pause so he can have dinner before they continue again…"

"Are they using blank bullets or something?"

"No, they're real"

Mickey shook his head, "He'd be dead surely.."

"Yes he should, but as I said he just keeps getting up. Can't explain it"

He scratched his head thoughtfully, "Maybe he's like the Doctor"

"Maybe," Tish glanced at Mickey once more, "Will you be ok?"

He gave her a smile, "As well as I could be considering,"

"I'll be back later with your dinner"

"Anything nice?"

"Mashed swede"

Mickey smiled, "Can't wait"

* * *

Later the gun's went silent, but this time they stayed silent as Mickey heard the soldiers leave the next cell, "Jack!" he called, but there was no reply and Mickey wondered if Jack had finally died. Suddenly there was loud gasp, "Damn, they sure are getting good at that. Mickey, you there?"

"Jack?"

"Mickey boy, how'd you manage it, how'd you cross the void?"

"Long story, not a lot to it really"

"and Rose, is she safe?"

Mickey paused, "She's dead, she was killed whilst running from the Master"

"Hell! the Doctor must be devastated"

"Yeah right," Mickey snorted,

"Hey! The Doc cared about her, you know that"

"Yeah Jack, there's a lot you don't know"

"Such as…"

"He almost abandoned Rose once to rescue Madame Pompadour"

"He came back in the end though…"

"Five and a half hours later.."

"But he came back"

"and then there's Martha Jones"

Jack chuckled, "No, although Martha would very much like to be the Doctor's plus one I'm afraid he's still hung up on Rose"

"Okay, suppose your right doesn't explain why he made out with Rose and then made it so she didn't remember; hardly an act of love"

"Wow!" chuckled Jack, "They actually got round to doing something about that sexual chemistry, boy what I wouldn't do to be able to go back and see that happening"

Mickey shook his head, "Did you hear what I just said?"

Jack paused, "He wiped her memory?"

"Yep, and he never used contraception and even I wasn't stupid to do it without"

"Oh… well maybe the Doc knew they couldn't have a baby together"

"So how'd you explain Alex?"

Jack coughed, "you mean Rose had a baby?!"

"Yeah, imagine finding out your pregnant and not knowing how it happened"

Jack shook his head, "Wow, the Doctor's more of an idiot than I first thought; poor Doc"

"Poor DOC?!"

"When the Doc told me what happened at Canary Wharf he was heartbroken, you saw them together when they were travelling they only ever had eyes for each other," Jack Paused, "despite my best efforts"

Mickey rolled his eyes,

"and now the Doc's lost her again and to top it all off Saxon is torturing him," he paused, "if we ever get out of this mess at least he won't be alone anymore, he'll have Alex"

Mickey shook his head, "Over my dead body"

Jack sighed, "Mickey, Rose knew what it was like to live without her father, she wouldn't want Alex to be without his"

"What would you know about Rose's wishes? You haven't seen her in years.."

"Not by choice!"

"What happened to you anyway, I thought you died?"

"Yeah I did"

Mickey frowned, "what happened, did the Doctor go back and save you?"

"Like hell he did, he abandoned me!" Jack took a deep breath, "But anyway…"

"So how'd you do it, how'd you escape death?"

Jack shrugged, "The Doctor said it had something to do with Rose and the time vortex"

"Bad wolf"

Jacks eyes opened wide, "Bad wolf, Where have I heard that before?"


	65. Martha the legend

Rose regretted there would be no funeral for Jacque, she would have liked to have seen him buried in a church but the churchyards were full and there were no longer priests to carry out the services. Rose watched with regret as two men came to carry Jacques body out to the garden, to be buried in the mass grave with the other bodies. Rose rushed over to Jacque to take one last look at the man who'd become a second father to her these past few months and bent down and placed a kiss against his cold cheek, "Thank you Jacque" she whispered, "thank you saving me"

Vincent stood nervously behind her, "Gabrielle I'm sorry, real sorry," Rose shook her head the sooner she left this place the better, "Is there anything I can do, anywhere I can take you?"

Rose had no idea where she would go now, the Doctor had wanted her to find Martha Jones but had neglected to tell Rose where Martha would be, not that she was certain she wanted to find Martha Jones.

Rose didn't know who Martha Jones was, and part of her didn't want to know. Ignorance was bliss so they said, in that case she ought to be in a state of high bliss – she was ignorant of everything. Rose chewed her lip trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't stay in the castle though, not after Vincent had shot Jacque; she needed to get away.

"There's nothing you can do Vincent," she gave a small laugh, "not unless you know how to find a woman named Martha Jones"

Rose started to walk to the door when Vincent's voice caused her to stop, "Everyone has heard of Martha Jones"

Rose's eyes widened in shock, "They have?"

Vincent nodded with a smile, "They say she sailed the Atlantic, walked across America and that she's the only person to get out of Japan alive" he paused, "They say she's going to save the world"

"Wow!" was all Rose could think to say,

"Of course, it's probably just a story"

"So you don't know where she is then?"

"Last I heard she was heading towards Russia"

"How do you know? Information these days is hard to come by"

"Travellers, refugees they all have tales to tell, and the story of Martha Jones is a favourite"

Rose nodded thoughtfully, "Russia it is then," she turned to Vincent, "You going to give me a lift?"

"to Russia?" Vincent shook his head, "You're mad, Russia is dangerous no one goes into the country voluntarily, everyone caught in that country gets forced into labour camps," he stared into Rose's eyes, "Take my advice, stay away from Russia in fact stay here where it's safe"

"Nowhere is safe anymore Vincent," she looked at Jacque with a sigh before turning back to Vincent, "I believe the least you can do is drive me to the Russian border; you owe me"

Guilt splashed across Vincent's face, "Okay," he said quietly, "I'll drive you"

* * *

Two months later and Martha Jones was telling the story, the same story told so many times before not a word out of place; "I travelled across the world. From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out here. The man who told me to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do"

Martha stared at the people gathered round her; people starved, tortured, and forced to work in appalling conditions and yet here they were carrying on finding hope in her words. As she looked over the crowds her eyes fell upon a tall dark haired young woman with brown eyes, she wore men's clothes standard issue for the labour camps, but instead of finding hope in Martha's story the girl seemed to be growing distressed.

Martha didn't have time to give the woman a second thought as suddenly people crowded around her asking the normal questions; will she be staying? What was the Doctor like? Could he really save them? To which she answered the best she could. As the crowds dissipated she noticed the woman again, she had moved from her place in the corner and was making her way over to her.

"Martha Jones, I've heard a lot about you," Rose said in a small empty voice,

Martha shrugged, "That's good, it means I'm doing my job properly"

Rose frowned, "This Doctor, do you know where he is?"

Martha turned to stare at Rose, "Don't you know? Everyone knows he's on the Valiant"

"They have a Valiant in this universe?"

Martha glanced at the woman in surprise, "this universe?"

"Never mind, carry on"

Martha shook her head, "He's on the Valiant, an aircraft carrier in the sky," she paused, "along with my family" Martha cleared her throat and put on a brave smile, "Doesn't matter though, once the Doctor has done his thing I'll see them again"

Rose gave Martha a sad smile, "You love him"

Martha nodded, "The Doctor, he's so…"

"Brilliant,"

"Yeah," chuckled Martha, "Brilliant, charming and so sexy, even in that daft suit of his"

Rose flinched, "How long have you known him?"

"Just over a year and a half, we travelled together he showed me so much"

Rose nodded sadly, "Sounds quite a man"

"He is, one of a kind"

_Dum di dum di dum, _Rose looked about her surroundings, then turned to Martha"Can you hear that?"

Martha shrugged, "Hear what?"

Rose frowned as the sound of drumming pounded in her head, "It's so loud!" shouted Rose as she grasped her head in her hands and sank to the floor,

Martha immediately knelt down beside her, "Are you okay, what's wrong?"

_And what have we here then, _The Master's voice suddenly boomed through her head,

_Master, get out of my head!_

_Tut tut, not very friendly are we, _he chuckled, _now tell me who you are?_

_Don't you know?_

_Your mind is hard to read_ he paused, _Gabrielle, _He sighed, _such a human name but we can change that_

_We can?_

_Of course, once you come on board and we begin the reproduction process_

_The What?_

The Master sighed, _surely you know about reproduction?_

_I know what reproduction is!_

_Temper temper, _chuckled the Master, _we can't have the future mother of Gallifrey upset_

Rose sighed, _You're off your head_

_So I've been told, so tell me where you are?_

Rose snorted, _Like I'd tell you_

_But you will Gabrielle, you will tell me everything_

_Not a chance!_

The Master tried to reach into Rose's mind but there was a growl and suddenly the Master was gone.

Rose and placed a hand against her head, she could sense time again and she couldn't understand it, couldn't control it and it overwhelmed her senses.

"Are you okay?" Martha stared at Rose with concern,

"I can see everything, and it hurts, why does it hurt?"

"Hey!" Martha took Rose's face in her hands, "Look at me, tell me what's wrong?"

Rose looked up into Martha's face, "Martha Jones, I need a Doctor" and promptly Rose passed out


	66. Authors apology

Authors note and big big big apology.

I have decided after a long reading session that I'm gonna tidy this story up... So I'm rewriting and posting it as something else.. I am going to finish this.. but knowing me and how emotionally involved I will get it may take some time.. But I hope its an improvement.. I would really love it if you approve.. if not I really am sorry – let me know either way. But I will finish this story once the plot bunnies start getting their butts in gear lol...

Right link to the rewrite is : .net/s/7283216/1/Once_upon_a_time_in_Venice_Rewrite

Story is now called once upon a time in Venice.

Much love to you all..

Magsx


End file.
